Kingdom Hearts: Digital Light In All
by rjmiyaki
Summary: It all started with Kari having a strange dream. Next a key thing appearing in her hand, and then having her world destroyed by the darkness. She's on a journey to find her friends, and defeat the Heartless, and Nobodies, with her power of being the digidestined of light. Also, her friends will wield keyblades soon that will have the same name as their crests. K plus just in case.
1. Intro (Sanctuary Version)

I thought of making the intro of the series. The "..." means the parts which are indistrict. The Youtube video had captions of what they were, but I just put them as indistrict. The "-" means a continuous line. You should listen to "Sanctuary," unmuted, and get a better idea what the song is.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts OR The song Sanctuary**

Kari was shown on the rooftop of her apartment during the night.

_Kari: Light...It's always been in us...There's always light in darkness...But...Is there darkness in light?_

**_*Music starts*_**

It was an open field with some train tracks. The train comes in through a portal. All of the digidestined were remembering the times they had with their digimon. Especially Kari. She was still standing near the door. The train stopped, and the doors opened. Kari came out first, and she walked some steps. She visioned Gatomon by her side. The rest of the digidestined starts to come out slowly. The last electric guitar coord plays, as Kari's symbol for the crest of light shines behind her, and the scene is engulfed in light.

**_In you and I, there's a new land-_**

Kari and Gatomon were running up stairs to stop Myotismon.

**_Angel's in flight..._**

When they did, the scene changed to outside the rooftop. They were about to be hit by Myotismon's attack, when Wizardmon stepped in, and took the hit.

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary is now_**

Kari tries to wake Wizardmon up, but couldn't. She looks at Myotismon furiously.

**_Where fears and lies, melt away-_**

Myotismon laughs deviously, and Kari got her digivice. She holds it up, and Gatomon digivolves into Angewomon.

**_Music in time..._**

Angewomon is in the battle with Myotismon.

**_What's left of me, what's left of me, now._**

She defeats him with celestial arrow, and he disappears. They're in another scene where they were in a fight with VenomMyotismon. She was running up to him, and all of the digidestined shined their digivice, and he disappears.

**_I watch you fast asleep._**

Kari was walking down a grey street, as she remembers the time she got pneumonia. She first sees herself being brought in the ambulance, with Tai by the ambulance.

**_All I fear, means nothing-_**

She sees Tai rubbing his face after being slapped by their mom. They were by her room door. She enters back into their apartment.

**_In you and I, there's a new land-_**

She sees herself being brought inside by her mom and dad. Tai was waiting for them.

**_Angel's in flight..._**

When they got to Tai, Kari looked like she said, "Angel's in flight." Tai was crying.

**_My Sanctuary, My sanctuary is now_**

The real Kari closed her eyes, and woke back in the sewers of the digital world with her friends T.K. and Gatomon.

**_Where fears and lies, melt away-_**

Kari looked behind her, and saw the digimon being defeated. One by one, the digimon turned into digital pixels.

**_Music in time..._**

It looked like Kari said, "Music in time." And she let loose a beam of light out of her hands.

**_What's left of me, what's left of me._**

Agumon digivolved into WarGreymon, thank's to the beam of light.

**_...My heart's a battleground_**

Kari opened her eyes to be on an endless flight of stairs. She saw darkness coming from the bottom, so she ran up the stairs.

**_..._**

She enters through a wooden door, and found two people. One with red hair with Kari's hairstyle, and one with silver hair. Kari took a step forward, and saw a boy with Tai's hairstyle come from behind her. He takes a step forward, and darkness surrounds the scene. The two people aren't there. A man came from behind, who has sliver hair too. He had a humongous dark monster from behind him. It sends forward a dark blast, and Kari was in water. She swam to the top, and popped out. She looks around her.

**_You show me, how you see that nothing is whole and,_**

She sees the others by the shore line. She swam to the shore.

**_Nothing, is broken-_**

She gives Gatomon her whistle. They look at each other for a long time, with a foot between them.

**_In you and I, there's a new land-_**

Suddenly, the train door popped up between them. Kari had her hands to the door. The train started to form around the digidestined. Kari looks through the window of the door.

**_Angel's in flight..._**

It looked like Gatomon said, "Angels in flight." Kari slowly falls down.

**_My sanctuary, my sanctuary is now._**

She falls down through the train.

**_Where fears and lies, melts away-_**

She was being dragged to her home in Japan(She was in the position like Sora was in the KHII opening).

**_Music in time..._**

Gatomon looks at the whistle, and closes her hand.

**_What's left of me, what's left of me is none._**

Kari had her hand on her digivice like that on the rooftop of her apartment. She falls. When she touched the ground, she was falling through what looks like water in a dark place.

**_...My fears, my lies._**

She continued to fall down, swirling down to the bottom.

**_Melts away-_**

She finally got on her back, while floating.

**_Ahh..._**

She touches the ground on her feat. She looks around where she is.

**_..._**

She takes a step, and doves fly out of the ground, as it showed a picture. It was her symbol of the crest of light, and there were 15 bubbles around it. 8 had her friend's faces on them with the digimon(Gatomon was alone in her's), and 7 faces who are mysterious to her. The only one that stands out if the girl in red hair again. That girl, and T.K. are on top of the symbol. There was also a key in the middle of the symbol. She looks up as the doves flew away.

**_*Music Stops*_**

Hope you find this enjoying. Don't worry. The next chapter is coming very soon.


	2. Intro (Simple and Clean Version)

Tried the intro with Simple and Clean. Tell me which intro is better.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts OR The song Simple and Clean**

Kari was shown with a close up on her eyes first. The camera zoomed out, and Kari was shown falling down some sort of endless pit.

_Kari: Light...It's always been in us...There's always light in darkness...But...Is there darkness in light?_

**_*Music starts*_**

Kari was falling down through some pictures of her and her friends defeating the evil digimon in the digital world. She fell faster twirling. She opened her eyes to be in the park. There were kids running all around, with some at a party. She thought she saw Gatomon, but when she stepped forward, she was gone.

**_You're giving me,_**

She was looking all around for her, and when she saw her, darkness was coming towards them.

**_Too many things, lately,_**

Gatomon looked surprised, and couldn't move. All the other people in the park couldn't move either.

**_You're all I need._**

All the other digidestined kids and digimon were there. T.K. and Gatomon held out their hand to Kari, yelping for help.

**_You smiled at me, and said._**

Kari sprinted in slow motion towards them. When she almost reached them, they disappeared. She was swimming in darkness.

**_Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that I mean I have to meet, your father?_**

Kari was immobilized in the darkness. She opened her eyes to see everyone floating in the darkness, unconscious.

**_When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_**

Kari tried to move her hand to T.K. and Gatomon first, but she couldn't reach them. Eventually, her light expelled all of the darkness.

**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,_**

She awakens to be in a meadow at sunset with her friends, the digidestined and the digimon. T.K. and Gatomon were with her.

**_Please, oh baby, don't go._**

They laughed together, and T.K. saw something in the sky.

**_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_**

Kari noticed him, and looked at the sky too. She saw a mysterious figure, along with a meteor shower.

**_It's hard to let it go._**

Kari, T.K., and Gatomon were looking at the sky suspiciously, as they try to see what the figure was. Kari got up.

**_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning,_**

It was a key shaped object, and it was coming fast. Kari had a shocked face.

**_It is a little later on,_**

The object crashed onto the land, exploding a great amount of light.

**_Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._**

She and the others were beginning to fall. Only Kari fell through the ground. They were falling slow motion. T.K. put out his hand at the last second, and Kari tried to grab it, but failed.

**_Nothing's like before._**

Kari was falling head first down, and she was glowing, like a meteor. She could be seen from an island, where three people were watching. One teen that stood out was a teen with red hair, that looked like her. She even had her hairstyle, and a little like her face.

**_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning,_**

The scene changed to her falling down the dark endless pit again. The memories of her past are coming back to her through the picture rectangles. The digimon she saw being killed in the digital world, Wizardmon, meeting Gatomon, and having pneumonia.

**_It is a little later on,_**

She was falling through a flight of stairs made of the memory rectangles, going in a circle up.

**_Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._**

She saw a boy fighting black creatures, along with 2 anamorphic(At least I think that's what they're called) animals. They looked at her. The boy tried to reach for her, but couldn't. For a slight second, it looked like he changed appearances. He now looked like a blonde boy, that is not T.K. or his bro Matt, with a rather light colored outfit. Kari looked like she was changing too, but didn't.

**_Nothing's like before._**

She kept falling down the abyss. With something shining on her chest. It was here symbol of the crest of light. A bunch of pictures of that same boy's adventures showed up around her. She finally got on her back, while floating. She touches the ground on her feat. She looks around where she is. She takes a step, and doves fly out of the ground, as it showed a picture. It was her symbol of the crest of light, and there were 15 bubbles around it. 8 had her friend's faces on them with the digimon(Gatomon was alone in her's), and 7 faces who are mysterious to her. The only one that stands out if the girl in red hair again. That girl, and T.K. are on top of the symbol. There was also a key in the middle of the symbol. She looks up as the doves flew away. The camera shot a sky view of the place.

**_*Music Stops*_**


	3. Departure

This seems what most people have been talking about. Kari's Japanese name is Hikari, which translates to Light. Seems a qualified character for a Digimon and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Kingdom Hearts is one of my most favorite RPG's. Not sure if I'll ever get the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3, since I can't really afford another console. Especially the Xbox one. Seriously! Why the Xbox one!? Just save the trouble Square Enix, and bring it over to Wii U! Anyway, now the outrage is over with. Enjoy.

**I do not own Digimon or the Kingdom Hearts series**

Kari woke up, after having another strange dream in her bed. She had a dream about some sort of destiny. Also, about being tough. 'Could I be a tough one? That I can take care of myself?' Kari thought in her head. 'No...Probably not...Gatomon isn't with me, and I don't know how I can ever call her. Tai must be feeling the same.' She got dressed, and at the table eating breakfast with her brother.

"Kari? Are ok?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just had a bad dream last night. No biggie." Kari replied.

"Oh, ok." Tai said. "Let's get ready for school." Then Kari remembered the voice that was in her dream, before getting sucked in darkness.

"You will be the one who will light the darkness." The voice said.

'Light the darkness? What does that mean?' Kari thought in class. 'I don't know. Maybe this digidestined stuff is getting in my mind.'

"Kari?" Her teacher said to her. "Are you alright? You seem unfocused."

"Oh, no. I'm alright. Thanks." Kari replied. The teacher walked away, leaving Kari in thought again. She was leaving school, and going home. She went past the park, where she first saw Gatomon. She just wanted to go by it one more time. 'Just one more time, and I'm off to home.' Kari thought, when she saw a light in the ground. She ran towards it, and saw her crest. "My crest? How..." Kari said, before seeing a black shadow go into a alleyway. "What...I must be imagining things.

"You're not imagining Kari." A familiar voice said. She turned around to see her digimon partner, Gatomon.

"Gatomon?" Kari said. "No, that's not possible. I must be having another dream." Pinching herself, and looked back at Gatomon. "This isn't possible. How are you..." Kari said, before getting interrupted.

"Gatomon's here too!?" Tai yelled out. She looks at Tai, and saw Agumon with him.

"How the..." Kari said, before getting interrupted again.

"Guys!" A voice said from beside them. They saw the rest of the digidestined team, and saw that they have their digimon. Though the digimon are depressed.

"Hey guys! What's wrong?" Kari said to the digimon.

"Our world..." Gabumon, Matt's digimon said.

"What happened to your world?" Mimi said.

"It's...Gone..." Palmon, Mimi's digimon said. Everyone was shocked.

"GONE!?" The digidestined yelled.

"But...How!?" Kari yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a tower, in another world, a wizard named Yen Sid was sensing another world being destroyed. King Mickey, king of Disney Castle, was there.

"Another world has been destroyed..." Yen Sid said quietly.

"Destroyed? Taken by the heartless?" King Mickey said.

"Yes. I also sense another keyblade wielder born on the world. The world isn't entirely gone, but half of it is gone." Yen Sid said. "Soon, the other half will slowly disappear."

"Should I get..." King Mickey started.

"Yes. Get Donald, Goofy, and Sora over there." Yen Sid said.

* * *

Back at the Digidestined world, the digimon are finished telling what happened to the digital world.

"So, a black hole destroyed your world?" Tai said.

"Yeah. And it was full of darkness, from what we felt." Patamon, T.K.'s digimon said.

"Darkness." Kari said, shaking. "Guys. Maybe I should tell you what happened in my dream last night."

"Wait...What?" Matt said.

Kari was voicing over, while visualizing the dream. "I was on a weird...platform, in what seemed like endless space. This voice told me something about a destiny. Something about wielding a Keyblade. Then, some sort of monster attacked me. It looked like it was made of darkness. I tried to get away, but, darkness caught up to me." She was grabbed on her legs, and fell on her back. Then was gripped by her arms. She was in darkness' grip. "It sucked me in. But...My chest began to glow, and...Well...I don't know what came out of my chest. But whatever it was, it came right back." It was her heart. It came out of her, and saved her. Like Kari said, her heart came right back. "Then, I just faded out there, and I woke up."

"That's...weird..." Tai said.

"Seriously! It must have something to do with this!" Kari said.

"Look, Kari. I know that there is darkness, but explaining a dream isn't our problem." Tai said. "What is the problem is..."

"What's the problem is that you treat me like a little girl!" Kari yelled. "Tai! I don't want to be called a little girl anymore. I want to be treated like I am a tough one, not just some child being escorted on a field trip!"

"Kari..." Tai said.

"No! I just want to have something special to happen in my life! Not just as a digidestined, but someone who can take care of herself!" Kari yelled.

"Kari! I'm not saying that! But I've been protecting you ever since you had pneumonia! You almost died, and it's all my fault!" Tai yelled. "Look. I'm not saying you're the weak one, but ever since that day, I promised myself that I will protect you with my life."

"And that's the problem!" Kari said. They were confused. "If I was tough, I could protect those I know and Love, not them sacrificing everything for me! It's because of me Wizardmon is dead! He protected me, and I couldn't do a thing to protect him!"

"Kari..." Tai started.

"I just wish..." Kari started, holding her heart. "I just wish I would protect those I know and love!" She yelled into the skies. Then, her crest began to glow. It started to change. "What's happening?"

"Her crest is changing." Tai said.

"Did you guys get your crests?" Kari asked them.

"No." Everyone replied. Kari was confused. Suddenly they saw the shadows they saw earlier appear from the alleyway.

"What the...It's the same creatures I saw earlier!" Kari yelled.

"You want a fight! You got one!" Tai said, as all the digidestined and Digimon, but Kari stepped backwards 5 steps. They were getting ready to attack, but the creatures just went around them. They were headed for Kari. "Guys! They're after Kari! Protect her!" They proceeded, and huddled around Kari. Her crest was still glowing, and taking form.

"Guys! Don't! This is exactly what I'm talking about! I don't want to lose you guys!" Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari. We don't back down that easily." Tai said. The black shadows attacked, but the digimon also attacked. They took out some, but more popped up.

"This is exactly what happened in the digital world!" Gatomon said. "We were out numbered, and they ended up sucking the world!"

"What will we do!?" T.K. yelled out.

"Do we run?" Sora said.

"No! Some of us will stay here, and fight. The rest will run." Tai said, looking at Kari.

"No! I'm staying!" Kari said.

"No, we'll be back! I promise!" Tai said, pushing Kari out of an attack's way. "Get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

"But Tai..." Kari started, as she took some steps back, when she got caught something on her legs again, like her dream. "Not again!" Some armored enemies came out, and grabbed her arms out. She was still gripping on to the crest.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed. Then, some sort of witch came out. The digimon instantly recognized her.

"That's the witch! She was the one who attacked the digital world!" Patamon, T.K.'s digimon said.

"You! Don't lay a hand on Kari!" Tai yelled out to her.

"But...She's what I want." The witch said.

"No! Don't touch her!" Tai yelled, as he ran toward Kari. But then stopped by someone else. He was laughing devilishly.

"No no no! You don't go any further!" The person said. He looked like a dog hybrid(From what I can explain).

"Get out of my way!" Tai yelled out.

"Nope! Stand still kid! This will be quick for your friend." The person said.

"NO!" Tai yelled out.

"Tai!" Kari yelled out. The witch was getting closer. Kari was shaking, and scared.

"Now, now. Don't be scared. All I want is your heart." The witch said.

"My heart?" Kari said. "You're not taking it!"

"Hmph. This would be a lot easier if you can just give me it." The witch said.

"I told you! You're not getting it! Bully someone your own size!" Kari yelled. Then she groaned loudly, and fell to her knees.

"I told you. You would have made it less painful. Now, I'll just take it from you." The witch said. Something glowing was coming out of Kari, and it was painful. It was her heart. "Your heart would make a great addition to my heartless army. And no Keyblade boy here to stop me."

"Kari, No!" Tai yelled. "Get out of my way beefy!"

"Oh-ho! Now ya done it!" The person said. "By the way, the name's Pete, and Maleficent over there is doing the honors."

"Not if I stop it!" Tai yelled, then screamed as he tried to punch Pete, but he was pushed back.

"You want a fight, then I guess I'll give you one!" Pete said. "You'll be in a world of hurt soon enough!" Kari saw what was going on.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kari yelled.

"Sorry girly! He wants it that way, he'll get it that way. Hehehaha!" Pete said, and gave Tai a big punch. She saw him go down.

"No...Tai. What can I do?" Kari said weakly. She could feel the darkness entering her.

"You will stay there and watch for about 10 more seconds. Then, you'll be cast into endless darkness." Maleficent said. Kari's heart was almost entirely out of her body. Her body then started to disappear.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. "Patamon! Do something!"

"I wish I could. I really do! But we've got our hands full here! I'm sorry T.K.!" Patamon said. T.K. then ran towards Kari.

"Stay out of this boy!" Maleficent said. She cast something, and hit T.K. with it. He was being blown away. Then Kari's heart began to react.

"What's going on!? I can't hold it! Her heart..." Maleficent said. Then Kari's heart shined a bright light, and the heartless that were holding Kari disappeared. Her heart came back to her. Then, she noticed the crest still on her hand. It started to take a shape of a key. A giant one. She heard the voice again.

"The keyblade is yours now. Use it in good hands...Light the darkness." The voice said.

"Is...this the keyblade?" Kari said. The crest is finished. It was made into a keyblade. The end of the blade, was a crown on it, but the handle is what's interesting. Around the handle, is the symbol of the crest of light. The keychain on the bottom, was the crest itself. She then rushed over to T.K. "T.K.! Are you alright!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." T.K. groaned. He slowly got up, and saw the keyblade Kari has. "What's that key thing?" Then everyone got the attention of the Keyblade.

"I don't know." Kari replied.

"Bah! You finally got to wield the keyblade. Predictable." Maleficent said. "I guess we should just go now."

"Wait!" Kari said. "What did you do to the digital world!?"

"Oh...That world." Maleficent said.

"Yeah! Hehehe! It's gone now!" Pete said. Everyone is shocked. "I'm sure pretty soon this world will be too, since if one half of a world gets destroyed, the other must go!"

"What!? You mean the real world will be..." Kari said.

"Guys! Don't listen to this big palooka!" Tai said. "He's probably lying!"

"Nope! Not lying mate. Go ahead. Stay as long as you can. This world will soon be disappeared." Pete said. They went off in some direction, and disappeared.

"Is it what they say...true?" Kari said.

"I don't believe that. Just don't worry about it now." Izzy said.

"It's been a long day." Tai said. "But first. What's that key thing you're holding Kari?"

"I think it's called a Keyblade. I remember some voice telling me about this in my dreams." Kari said.

"In your dreams..." Tai said. "Maybe it does have something about this..."

"Maybe?" Kari said. Then the keyblade disappeared into thin air. "W-What happened to it?"

"I think it materialized. I wonder if you can call it back." Izzy said.

"I think we should call it a day guys. My mom must be worried sick." T.K. said.

"Yeah. Let's meet here tomorrow." Tai said. They all said goodbyes, and went back to their homes. T.K. had to travel a long way back across the bridge. His parents had a divorce, and him and his big brother Matt live across the bridge of each other. The rest of them sorta meet close, maybe not so close to each other. The digimon had to hide from their parents, since people are not used to seeing them, and might freak out, and cause a panic.

* * *

Kari was still looking at her hand that had the keyblade on it. It was late, she was in her pajamas in her bed, Gatomon sleeping by her side, and something was bothering her. 'What if there isn't a tomorrow?...What if Maleficent and Pete was telling the truth? But then what can I do?' Then she thought of what Pete said again. 'Pete looked like he knew worlds did that...So are there other worlds, other than the digital world?' She then got out of bed, quietly, and looked outside. It was dark, and lights were on. But then, she looked toward the sky, and saw something that looked like a black hole. 'Wait...Black hole?...' Kari thought. Then, she realized that it was how the digital world went. She gasped, waking Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon up.

"Ugh. What's up Kari?" Tai said. He saw his sister shaking, and went up to her. "Hey, what is it?" He then saw the black hole. He was shaking.

"Tai! It's...the black hole!" Agumon and Gatomon yelled.

"Then that means...This world is going to be gone soon!" Kari yelled. They got dressed as quick as they can, and rushed outside. Not caring if they wake anyone up.

* * *

The digidestined all met back at the park.

"I can't believe that Maleficent and Pete was telling the truth." Izzy said.

"Then that means that this world will be destroyed!" Joe said.

"We could be the only ones to stop it." Kari said. Then more heartless appeared.

"Not these guys again!" Tai said. Kari thought of the keyblade, and brought her hand forward.

"Keyblade...Please come back!" Kari pleaded. Then, a glow brought the keyblade back.

"It's back!" Tai said. The heartless were getting closer. Kari looked at them a long time. Then, as they got close to her, she swings the keyblade, and 5 heartless were defeated at once. "Whoa! How'd you do that!?"

"I don't know. I just...did." Kari replied. Then looked at the incoming heartless, and took a fighting position.

"Whoa! You're not thinking of fighting them, are you!?" Tai said.

"I have to, Tai! I have a feeling that the keyblade chose me for a reason, and this was it!" Kari said. She charged forward with the keyblade resting on her right shoulder. She slashed at the heartless, and more were defeated.

"Whoa!...Kari's cool. Isn't she?" T.K. said.

"I guess so..." Tai said. "Maybe she does have a destiny..." Then more heartless came up from behind. "Whoa! Get ready guys!" The digimon attacked the heartless, and with their force, they got the job done much quicker. But not as much as Kari. She was defeating them, as if they're paper, and she's the shredder.

"Yeah! This is my wish! Now I can protect those I know and love!" Kari said. "Know and love! Guys!" Kari realized. She ran towards them, and able to help them fight. They were all amazed by her ability to fight.

"How are you fighting like that!?" Tai said.

"I just don't know. It's like the keyblade is guiding me." Kari said. Every heartless that appeared on them, were gone.

"Was that all of them?" T.K. said.

"I think so! Wow! Kari did amazing!" Mimi said.

"Yeah! Who knew she had great fighting abilities!" Sora said. Coincidentally, there is a girl named Sora in the world. They were cheering for her. Tai was thinking of what she said, about taking care of herself.

'Maybe she can take care of herself. And I was a fool just to not believe that.' Tai thought. 'Oh, I am becoming like Matt. Maybe I should just accept it.' Suddenly, a piece of land crumbled beneath them, and rose to the black hole.

"Oh no! The world..." Kari yelled as she saw the view. "It's..."

"Being..." T.K. said next.

"Destroyed..." Tai finished. They couldn't believe their eyes. The world was falling apart, and they couldn't do a thing to help.

* * *

Back at the tower, Yen Sid was sensing the whole thing. The three people that he wanted are there. One was a walking dog(From what I see him), whose the captain of the knights in Disney Castle, named Goofy. He was wearing an orange hat, with green shirt, and orange pants. He was equipped with a shield. Another was a duck. He was wearing blue, and has a casting wand, and his name was Donald. The last one is a normal human teenage boy. He was wearing black clothing, with large shoes. He also had spiky hair like Tai, and a serious look on him. He too can wield the keyblade, and his name was Sora. "The world, is falling apart." Yen Sid said quietly.

"No! We're too late..." Sora said.

"Can't we do a thing to stop it!?" Donald said.

"No, I'm afraid not. However, if you go now, you can rescue 16 people. I sense they are the most in need of help. Friends of the world's keyblade wielder." Yen Sid said.

"Really? Ok. I guess we need more seats then." Goofy said.

"We should go now!" Sora said.

"Good luck you guys!" Mickey said. They left to their ship, which is called a Gummi ship. Goody was right. It did needed more seats. They then went speeding off, toward the world.

* * *

Kari was seeing the devastating damage was going on in their world. Just then, a giant black heartless appeared behind them. "That's the monster from my dream!" Kari yelled.

"Let's go guys! No one takes away our world like this!" Tai yelled. They were all ready for battle, and charged at it. The heartless looked like it was going to punch them, so they dodged it. A dark circle appeared on the ground around it's hand. Then heartless appeared around the darkness. Kari attacked them, and the Giant Heartless' hand. What came out, was a giant orb on it's hand. It exploded, and a bunch of orbs fell down slowly. They did considerable damage to them. The digimon attacked the hands, arms, and the chest of the giant heartless. It looked like it was going to be defeated, but then, lasers came out of the the heart shaped hole in it's chest. They were all hit, but that didn't stop Kari and the digimon. They charged forward, deemed that no one will live to take away a world, and live. The digimon attacked at once, and Kari delivered the final blow.

"Yeah!" Kari cheered. Unfortunately, the cheer party had to be halted. The winds on the land have gotten worse. It was sucking into the black hole. The giant heartless was rising up to the black hole, not to be seen. All the digidestined and digimon were hanging on to something. "I can't hold on!"

"Is this the end!?" T.K. yelled. Their grips were no match for the winds. T.K. couldn't get a good grip, and he was sucked in. He was screaming as he was brought in.

"NO! T.K.!" Kari yelled. Soon, she lost her grip too, and was sucked in as well. The rest got sucked in as well. They don't know what will happen. Will they lose their hearts to darkness?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Traverse Town

Chapter 2: The encounter of heartless  
**Author's Note: This happens after Kingdom Hearts II, but before Dream's Drop Distance.  
****I do not own Digimon or the Kingdom Hearts series**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were just roaming around where it used to be the digidestined world.

"I can't believe that the darkness has destroyed a world." Sora said.

"Yeah. And who knows where that keyblade wielder could be next." Donald said.

"Gawrgh. Could the wielder have been taken by the darkness?" Goofy said.

"No. Think about it." Sora said. "If someone was with a world when it's lost, where could they be?" They thought about it, and figured it out.

"Traverse Town!" Donald and Goofy said. So they headed off to a world, where Sora was brought to when his world was lost.

* * *

Kari awakens in an alleyway, full of barrels, and crates. She's in a mysterious town. "Where...am...I?..." Kari said weakly. She was semiconscious. She was wondering where her friends are, so she stood up, and walked, but slowly. She was still weak from the battle on her world. She was still walking slowly, determined to find her friends. She also remembers the keyblade she has. She materialized it, and took a look at it. "This thing is what got me into this mess. I didn't want it this way. Now my friends are lost, and it's probably my fault." She was still dazed, and almost fainted. She was still hanging on to a lamp pole. She wanted her mom. She wanted her digimon. She needed her brother, Tai. She wanted T.K. He was a good friend during the fight with Piedmon. He was with her when they were in danger. And she sorta cared for T.K. when that happened. Then, she fainted for real, and her keyblade dematerialized.

* * *

The next thing she knows when she woke up, she was being carried by someone. She looked, and saw T.K., trying to carry her, since she's the same size of him. "T.K.?" Kari said.

"You're awake!" T.K. said, glad she's at least alive.

"And you're alright!" Kari said. She was groaning.

"I saw you fainted there, so I'm carrying you to somewhere safe." T.K. said.

"What if there isn't somewhere safe." Kari said. "I can just feel those creatures coming closer."

"Yeah. I have that feeling too. But there must be somewhere safe. We just have to find it." T.K. said. "In the meantime, you need to rest."

"Yeah." Kari replied. T.K. was walking her to some hotel, and to see if that's safe. He set Kari down on the floor to see the counter. No one's at the counter, even if they rang the bell.

"Guess they're closed." T.K. said.

"Yeah. It seems that way." Kari said. "Weird. Wouldn't they put up a closed sign?"

"Yeah. Maybe he's at dinner?" T.K. said. "Oh, well. Let's just keep going." He picked up Kari again, and they started walking. Just as they went outside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went through the other door.

"Not here." Goofy said.

"Ugh. This is going to be a wild chase. I know it." Donald said.

"Yeah. Just like with me." Sora said. T.K. was walking down the alleyway, when the heartless attacked again.

"Oh no! It's the heartless!" T.K. said.

"Ugh...I'll deal with them." Kari said, trying to get up, but failed.

"You can't! You're still too weak!" T.K. said. He ran carrying Kari toward the way they have gone through. Then, he took another way that lead to the third district. Sora and company exited the hotel, when he saw T.K. carrying Kari. They lost view when T.K. took the turn.

"Did you see that? Two children alone." Sora said.

"I wonder if they seen something suspicious." Donald said.

"Let's go talk to them." Goofy said. They ran after the two, and saw them entering the third district. T.K. and Kari then rested in the middle of the area. T.K. was sitting down, while Kari was laying down.

"What are we going to do Kari?" T.K. said.

"I don't know T.K." Kari said. "I wonder if we were the only one's who made it out the world."

"I don't know Kari..." T.K. said. "Maybe the group did get out of there."

"Hmm..." Kari was thinking. "So we're in a different world that's not the digital world?"

"Must be. I don't remember this being a part of the digital world." T.K. said. He looked at Kari. "If you're feeling better, then we can go on."

"Yeah. Ok..." Kari said, sitting up. "Say T.K. You were a real good friend when we were fighting Piedmon. You helped me get out of my fear."

"Oh. It was nothing." T.K. said.

"I really respected you for that, and maybe have, you know...feelings for you..." Kari said, blushing.

"Really?" T.K. said, blushing.

"Yeah...I think I do." Kari said. They both looked at each other, and smiled, and laughed. "You're acting tough a few seconds ago."

"Yeah, I was. Even you were, when you were fighting those heartless." T.K. said.

Kari giggled. "Yeah, I did." Kari said, pushing back her hair. Then they heard some booms from the 2nd district door. "What was that!?"

"I think it could be the heartless! Let's go!" T.K. said, as he picked up Kari in his arms, and ran to the 1st district door. "Oh! It's locked!"

"What do we do!?" Kari said, then saw a keyhole next to T.K. "Hey, a keyhole!"

"Yeah, but we need a key." T.K. said.

"Well, this is worth a shot." Kari said, as she materializes the keyblade, and tries to reach the keyhole.

"I don't think that'll work." T.K. said. Kari tries to reach the keyhole, when the keyblade shines a light from it's end. It then shot a beam toward the keyhole, and they heard an unlocking sound. "Or maybe it will work." T.K. said. They then went through the door, as Sora and the others enter through 2nd district door.

"Huh, strange...I could have sworn I heard something here." Goofy said.

"Maybe the keyblade wielder? The door must have been unlocked." Donald said.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Sora said. Then more heartless appeared ahead of them. "Great. More." T.K. holding Kari was running toward another door in the 1st district. It was just running straight forward from the door they came through. It is a new addition to Traverse Town. They've gone through the door, and came through to an area, where a heart is in the middle of the lobby(It's an area in Dreams Drop Distance).

"This looks...interesting." Kari said.

"It's a heart." T.K. said. Then there was a familiar voice.

"T.K.!" The voice yelled. It was Patamon.

"Patamon!" T.K. said.

"Hey! Is Kari alright?" Gatomon said. She was with Patamon.

"Yeah. A little bit weak, but I'm ok." Kari replied. Then the entryways to them, were blocked by pillars.

"What's happening!?" T.K. said. Then, a huge armored heartless appeared in front of them.

"Ugh...I got to get up!" Kari said, getting up.

"Kari..." T.K. said.

"I can do this!" Kari said. She materializes her keyblade, and charges forward to the heartless. It had long claws, and huge feat. They were all detached from the body. One tried to attack Kari, but...

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled, as she defended Kari. Kari then hit the head of the heartless. Then she continued to attack the body, and hands. Patamon then attacked too.

"Boom Bubble! Pop!" Patamon yelled, as he shot a boom bubble out of his mouth. It hit the heartless on it's arm. It was destroyed. Kari was feeling faint, but she still kept on fighting. She destroys another arm, and two legs, with all her power. Then she falls down.

"Kari! You can't fight anymore!" T.K. said.

"But...I need to protect you guys!" Kari said. The heartless then came close to them, and tried to attack. Kari then pointed the keyblade at the heartless, before fainting again. The blade shot out a beam that pierced the heartless through. The heartless was shaking and rumbling, and it's armored head fell off, and a giant heart came out. Then it disappeared. Kari's head was resting on T.K.'s leg.

"Kari...You need to rest." T.K. said. "Guess we're stuck here for a while."

"Probably, unless we can find a healer or something." Gatomon said.

"Did someone say, healer?" A voice said. It was Donald. The group was behind the pillar.

"Who are you?" Goofy said.

"My name is T.K." T.K. said.

"T.K.? Huh. Where did you come from?" Sora said.

"Another world I suppose?" T.K. said.

"Another world? Are you a survivor of the world?" Sora said.

"Survivor?" T.K. said. "Wait! Did you see what happen to the world!?"

"Oh, that...It's uh...Gone" Sora said.

"GONE!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"No...We couldn't save it." Kari said.

"Kari!" T.K. called out.

"K-Kairi!?" Sora yelled.

"What? No it's Kari. K-A-R-I." Kari said.

"Really? Weird." Goofy said.

"Your name sound a lot like my friend, Kairi." Sora said.

"Wow, that is weird." Kari said, trying to get up. She them walked over to the little cracks through the pillars. She looks through it. "Hi!" Sora notices her face.

"Whoa...You also look a lot like Kairi!" Sora exclaims. "Only, she has blue eyes, and red hair. Other than that, you'd look like twins...Well, when she was younger."

"Really?" Kari said.

"You're not a nobody, are you?" Goofy said.

"I don't think she is, Goofy." Donald said.

"What's a nobody?" Kari said.

"Wait, can I ask you something first?" Sora said. "Did any of your friends wield something like this?" Sora said, as he materializes his keyblade.

"What? You too?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. Have you seen one of your friends hold one of these?" Sora said. T.K. nodded to Kari, and she took a few steps back. She held out her right hand, and her keyblade appears. "Whoa! You're the one!?"

"Yeah. I don't know why it chose me." Kari said.

"It's because, you have a heart with a great light in it." Sora said.

"Light...It's always been light for me back at home." Kari said. "My crest of light turned into this."

"Crest of Light!?" Donald exclaimed.

"No wonder you were chosen." Goofy said.

"Well, this raises the question. What is the crest of light?" Sora said. Kari then began to faint a little. "Ok, maybe we should heal you."

"I'll do it!" Donald said, as he cast a spell on Kari. A bell with leaves popped above Kari's head. As it rings, it rained sparkles on Kari. She was healed.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"It's a healing spell." Donald said.

"Wow, that's cool." T.K. said.

"So you're Kari. Who are you then?" Sora said.

"T.K. And over there are our Digimon friends, Gatomon, and Patamon." T.K. said, as the digimon jumped on their heads. "Or over here."

"What's a digimon?" Goofy said.

"A Digital Monster." Gatomon replied.

"Digital..." Sora said.

"So you're made of entire data?" Goofy said.

"Yeah. Every digimon is like that." Patamon said.

"But, we're real, like you and me." Gatomon said.

"Wow, like Tron." Sora said.

"Who's...ah never mind. Who are you then, I might ask." Kari said.

"He's Goofy, he's Donald, and I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Sora? Now this is really an coincidence!" T.K. said laughing.

"What!?" Sora said.

"We have a girl in our group, name Sora." Kari said.

"Oh great. Another Sora. More confusion on the way..." Sora said. Then the pillars then collapsed into the ground.

"We're free!" T.K. said.

"Wow, you guys are children." Sora said.

"Yeah. But we can still fight. At least with our digimon for T.K.'s case." Kari said, pointing her keyblade to T.K.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing!" T.K. said.

"Sorry." Kari said with a giggle.

"So anyway, back to the subject, what is the crest of light." Sora said.

"Well, it's a crest that allows me to digivolve to a higher level, but now, it seems an importance of the keyblade." Gatomon said.

"So you mean...grow?" Donald said.

"If you want to dumb it down, then yeah." Patamon said.

"There are also more crest, 7 more to be exact." Kari said.

"7?" Sora said. Then he notices something shining behind Kari and T.K. "Hey, what's that?" Kari went over and picked it up. She gasps.

"It's the crest of Hope!" Kari said.

"My crest!?" T.K. said, going to Kari.

"Crest of Hope? Sounds like Light." Sora said.

"Yeah. If you still have hope, it's still like light." Kari said.

"But how come it's here? I thought it was destroyed when we were battling Apocalymon." T.K. said.

"Who's this Apocalymon?" Donald said.

"He's this ruthless digimon, who just wants to spread misery, and darkness throughout the digital and real world." Gatomon said.

"Whoa...He must be really ruthless. Maybe he's the one in charge of this mess?" Sora said.

"No, we destroyed him a long time ago." Kari said.

"Oh, did you now?" Maleficent said, as she and Pete came into the scene.

"Maleficent!?" Sora yelled.

"What are you doing here!?" Donald said.

"Oh, just checking to see if we can have this child's heart again, but, you brats have to interfere with us, do you?" Pete said.

"Oh, yeah?! We're not letting you take Kari's heart!" Sora said. Then, an evil laugh enters the scene.

"Who's that?" Gatomon said. Then a faded image of a monster was in front of them.

"A-A-A-Apoclaymon..." Kari and T.K. stammering, and shaking.

"What!?" Donald yelled.

"This is Apocalymon!?" Sora said. "I thought you said you destroyed him!"

"We did..." T.K. and Kari said, still shaking.

"Well...If it isn't the digidestined. The youngest of the digidestined. How I wish to cover you my own darkness and misery." Apocalymon said.

"Why do you do it!?" Sora yelled. "Why must you spread darkness and misery!?"

"Why? Because, the digimon have always resided with light, and I hate that." Apocalymon said.

"That's your excuse?" Donald said.

"Donald, maybe you shouldn't make him mad." Kari said. "Even though he's not really with us, he can summon attacks from the foes we've faced off in the past."

"Yeah. He's not really the digimon to mess with." Gatomon said.

"And what about you Gatomon? You've resided with darkness long enough, you understand it." Apocalymon said.

"What does he mean?" Donald said.

"It's a long story..." Gatomon said.

"Heh. Pitiful." Apocalymon said.

"Oh yeah!? We've defeated foes more dangerous than you!" Sora said.

"Well then...I guess then, I'll be seeing you when I take over all worlds!" Apocalymon said, with an evil laugh, as he faded away.

"I guess we'll be taking our leave." Pete said, as he and Maleficent left the scene. Kari sighed.

"I can't believe that Apocalymon is back..." Kari said. "We defeated him...So why isn't he gone?"

"Sounds like Ansem, you know the dark version." Sora said. "He keeps coming back for more."

"Anyway, I think we should take you kids back to Yen Sid." Goofy said.

"Who's he?" Gatomon said.

"Well, he's an instructor of the keyblade." Sora said.

"Oh, ok." Kari said.

"We can travel to other worlds in our Gummi Ship!" Donald said.

"Really? Maybe our friends are there!" Kari said.

"We can find them!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Kari said.

"Hey...I'm supposed to say that." Sora said. They all laughed, and headed for the Gummi Ship. It didn't look like Gummi, so the digimon were a little disappointed.

"Aww. No Gummies?" Patamon said.

"We need food to keep our energy up, and fight." Gatomon said.

"If it was made of gummies, then it wouldn't be here!" Goofy said. They all laughed, and entered the ship. They were ready for take off, and Kari was looking out the dome window.

'I hope Tai and everyone else is ok.' Kari thought. 'I know we will find them. They will be safe.' They then took of for Yen Sid's tower.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I'm really hoping to get those brats!" Pete said.

"Don't worry Pete. I'm sure that you'll have the chance soon." Maleficent said. "Besides, there are more brats where they came from."

"Oh, yeah. Those kids we met at their world. Heh. Totally unprotected by the keyblade." Pete said.

"We should start at Radiant Gardens. I think their brothers are here." Maleficent said, as Tai and Matt was showing on the table.

* * *

Back at Yen Sid's tower.

"Master Yen Sid. We're back!" Donald said as they came in, and bowed.

"So you're master Yen Sid?" Kari said.

"Kari! Address him formally." Donald said.

"It's ok Donald. They're beginners after all." Yen Sid said.

"I don't really know where to start." Kari said. "Well, maybe with Apocalymon. Like we said, he's this ruthless digimon who spreads his own misery and darkness."

"Yeah, we had quite the trouble defeating him." Patamon said.

"The power of our crests stopped him, but as you can see now, my crest turned into a keyblade." Kari said.

"And for some reason, my crest came back too. Apocalymon destroyed them during the fight, but we realized, it wasn't these that digivolved our digimon. It was our hearts." T.K. said.

"Yes. It would seem the case. Your digimon digivolve because of the light in your hearts." Yen Sid said. "Kari's the most unique, because she has a heart that is light."

"Sorta like Kairi. She's a princess of light, and no darkness can ever enter her heart." Sora said.

"A princess of light?" Kari said. "If my heart is technically is light, couldn't I be this princess too?"

"No. Your heart is still developing, and cannot keep all darkness out." Yen Sid said.

"But, I'm technically a princess of light, right?" Kari said.

"Technically, yes." Yen Sid said.

"Whoa! Kari! You're a princess of light!" Sora said.

"Now there's like 3 things that you have in common." Goofy said.

"Do not celebrate yet. As I said, Kari's heart is still developing to be a princess of light, and still can be exposed to darkness." Yen Sid said. He then noticed Gatomon looking out the window. "Gatomon, you look troubled. What brings up your mind?"

"I'm still having nightmares." Gatomon said.

"Nightmares?" Kari said. "Wait...You mean..."

"Yeah. I still remember the times I worked for Myotismon..." Gatomon said.

"Wait...I thought you said Myotismon is a bad digimon." Sora said.

"He is." Kari said. "When Piedmon attacked Gennai while he's trying to keep the digieggs safe, Gatomon's got separated, and never got to see the group. When she digivolved to Salomon, she set off to find me, but Myotismon found her. He accepted her in, and she really got abused so much. She didn't know he was bad, but she realized that too late. With all that abusing, she lost her memory."

"Wow. She must be handling it tough." Sora said. He then went over to her. "Gatomon, even though you did resided with darkness, you're now out of it, and finally beating bad guys."

"But, I was with darkness so much, I can still feel it in my heart." Gatomon said.

"You sound like my friend Riku." Sora said.

"Who's that?" Gatomon said.

"He's my friend that also fell into darkness." Sora said. "He knows it very well too, and let me tell you, it's not good. Though you probably felt it too. Anyway. The point is you have to keep your light burning, otherwise, you'll be dragged into the darkness. But I know you can still keep it going."

"Thanks Sora." Gatomon said

"You're welcome." Sora replied.

"Anyway, with Apocalymon out there, who know's where he could strike next. He could be after my friends!" Kari said.

"You mentioned 7 other crests." Sora said. "What were they?"

"Well, mine is Light, T.K.'s is Hope." Kari started. "My brother Tai is Courage, T.K.'s big bro is Friendship, the other Sora is Love, Izzy's is Knowledge, Joe's is Reliability, and Mimi's Sincerity."

"With these crests I feel they could form into other keyblade wielders." Yen Sid said.

"What? You mean my crest can form into a keyblade?" T.K. said.

"Yes. If they all form together, they will form a more powerful blade, that the princess of light can only wield." Yen Sid said.

"So, if we find our friends, and their crest's turn into keyblades, my keyblade can turn into a more powerful state?" Kari said.

"Yes. It is crucial that you find them before they fall into the darkness." Yen Sid said.

"Then we'd better find them." Donald said.

"I'll always keep hope in my heart, and I always hope that we can find our friends!" T.K. said. Then the crest started shining. It started to take shape, and turned into a keyblade. At the end of the blade, was his symbol of hope. The blade seemed to be an actual blade on a sword. Patamon's wings were on the handle, and the keychain had the crest.(AUTHOR'S NOTE: The design is not by me. Check out 1sthi1357 on devianart for the keyblade look.). "My keyblade!"

"And as for you Kari." Yen Sid started. "Your keyblade was in the beginning state, but now, it will take it's true shape...now."

"True shape?" Kari said. She materialized her keyblade. And it started shining again. It then became it's true form. Gatomon's tail ring was surrounding the handle, and at the end of the blade was the symbol of the crest of Light. The blade looked like Angelwomon's Celestial Arrow. "My keyblade changed."

"Yes. It was weak, since you are still just an ordinary girl. But now, you have realized your destiny, and now it's taken it's second form." Yen Sid said.

"With the final form being all the keyblades formed together." Kari said.

"Yes. It's their power, so they can still wield their own, while you're using the powerful blade." Yen Sid said.

"Alright then. Thank you master Yen Sid." Kari said.

"Be careful out there. The heartless will hunt for you, and nobodies will also hunt too." Yen Sid said.

"What are nobodies?" Patamon said.

"Nobodies are the empty shell of a person with a strong heart." Sora said. "The darkness is their hearts, and they are not the same person."

"So like, if I lose my heart, my body would change?" Kari said.

"Yeah. That strong heart will also turn into a heartless." Sora said. "That happened to me too."

"Really?" Kari said. "You lost your heart?"

"Yeah, but Kairi brought it right back." Sora said. "Our hearts are always connected, so that's what brought me back. Though my heartless and Nobody got loose too."

"I hope I'd never lose my heart." Kari said.

"Don't even think of it, and you won't." Donald said.

"Ah-hyuck! Yeah! All of our hearts are connected, so we'll always be with you." Goofy said.

"Alright. Thank you guys." Kari said.

"No problem. Let's get going to find your friends!" Goofy said.

"Yeah." Kari and T.K. said. They left the tower to the Gummi Ship, and they took off to their next destination. 'I know I will find Tai and my friends. If I believe, they will be alright. Like Sora said, our hearts are connected, so we can always be together. And also with T.K. on my side, he'll always be my best friend, so he'd be always the first to help me out the darkness. If only I can express my true feelings to him. I know I can find the time.' Kari thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review the story so far, and see all my other stories.


	5. Radiant Gardens

Chapter 3: Radiant Gardens

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

Tai and Matt was wandering through the town in Radiant Gardens. They were wondering about their siblings. "I'm getting worried about my sister, and your brother." Tai said. "What if they didn't survive?"

"Don't say that Tai. They have to made it out." Matt said. "Kari has light inside of her, and she would have saved T.K. too."

"Yeah, but this keyblade business is getting crazy." Tai said. "I mean, how did the crest of light even turned into that?"

"Crest of light, huh?" A voice said. "Can you tell me more of that?"

"Huh? Who are you?" Tai said.

"Let's just say, I'm friends with another keyblade wielder." The person said.

"Another wielder?" Matt said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that he must have found your siblings." The person said. "And I think he's bringing them right here."

"He is!?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but for now, can you tell me more about this new wielder?" The person said. The camera reveled a man, that for most Final Fantasy fans would recognize(*cough*Leon*cough*).

* * *

Sora and the gang were flying to their first destination.

"Where are we going?" Kari said.

"Well, let's first stop by Radiant Gardens." Sora said.

"What's that?" T.K. said.

"It's a place where we first fought Ansem." Sora said. "He was controlling Riku, so technically, it counts."

"Also it's our friend's homes." Goofy said.

"Maybe our friends are there." Gatomon said.

"Let's see." Donald said. They then headed for Radiant Gardens.

* * *

They were walking down a path in Radiant Gardens, where it lead to the heart of the town.

"Wow. Mimi would love this place." Kari said.

"Yeah, Leon must be here somewhere." Sora said.

"You called for him?" A female voice said. What revealed was a teenager, that looked like a ninja.

"Who's she?" Kari said.

"That's our ninja friend Yuffie." Goofy said.

"Ninja is true for me. I fight like a ninja." Yuffie said. "And what's your name?"

"Kari, and this is T.K., and our digimon, Gatomon, and Patamon." Kari said.

"Kari!?" Yuffie said.

"I'm guessing you've met Kairi." Kari said.

"That, and your brothers are looking for you." Yuffie said.

"Tai and Matt are here!?" Kari said.

"Yep!" Yuffie said. She gasped. "Look out!" Heartless appeared around the group.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"Do they always interrupt moments like this?" T.K. said.

"Mostly." Donald said. There was one heartless that looked like a bell almost. There were red, green, and blue of the kind. And then, white creatures appeared.

"The nobodies!" Sora exclaimed.

"Those are the nobodies?" T.K. said.

"They really do seem like empty bodies." Kari said. One nobody was squirming everywhere, and tried to attack Kari, but she dodged it, and slashed it back. They were all squirming, but Kari was quicker, and slashed them back. "They take a lot of hits..."

"I know." Sora said. "We had trouble, when we first faced them." One red heartless tried to attack with a fireball. The floating heartless can cast magic spells. Red can cast fire spells, blue freezing spells, and green healing spells. "Go for the green ones! They can heal each other!" Kari and T.K. obeyed, and they attacked the green heartless. Surprisingly, they don't take anymore hits than the others. They were defeated within 3 hits. Kari defended against a freezing spell, and slashed back.

"Quick! You have to use spells!" Donald yelled.

"But we can't do that!" T.K. said.

"Course you can. Just use your powers." Goofy said. Donald casted fire spells, and ice spells. Kari saw him do it, and she tried to do the same. She believed, and she casted the fire spell, and it went toward 3 blue magic heartless. It was a critical hit, and they were instantly defeated. T.K. tried on the ice spell, and it went toward the last 3 fire heartless. The heartless were gone, all is left is the nobodies. They were squirming everywhere, but the digimon has got the rhythm down, and they were able to do the last touches to the remaining nobodies. With Kari dealing the last hit. "Gawarsh! That was great you four!"

"Thanks Goofy!" Kari said.

"Wow. You two are great at this." Yuffie said. "But your brothers said you were the only one with the keyblade."

"Well, it's complicated." Kari said. "Anyway, where are they?"

"Follow me." Yuffie said.

* * *

They followed her into a house, where there was a blonde man working on the computer, and Leon was there with Tai and Matt.

"Look over there." Leon said pointing to the entrance. Tai and Matt looked, and they saw their siblings.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Kari!" Tai yelled.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled.

"Matt!" T.K. yelled. They ran toward each other, and hugged each other.

"I'm so happy that you're alright!" Tai said.

"Me too." Kari said. "Listen. I'm sorry for what I said back in our world. I was trying to be a tough one, when I didn't know it'd mean losing you guys."

"It's ok Kari." Tai said. "I'm here now." He noticed Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Oh, are these the guys Leon was talking about?"

"Yeah." Kari said. "These are our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Sora!?" Tai said.

"I'm aware of the irony." Sora said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird to have another Sora." Tai said.

"Anyway guys. What happened." Matt said.

"Well..." Sora started. He explained the whole thing. About how they had to get the rest of the digidestined their crest's back in order to gain a keyblade, and they had to gather all of them together in order for their power to connect to Kari's keyblade to form a more powerful keyblade. They also mentioned that Kari's a princess of light in development, but left out what they're facing.

"I can't believe this. Kari's a princess." Tai said.

"Yeah. It must be rough for you." Matt said.

"Pretty much." Kari said. "Maybe for Mimi too. She's always been wishing to be a princess."

"Anyway. We really need to find your crests so that you guys can have keyblades." Sora said.

"We'll search all over the place." Tai said. "But, who are we really facing with?"

"Is it Pete and Maleficent?" Matt said.

"No...Much worse..." T.K. said.

"Well, who is it?" Tai said.

"Apocalymon..." Kari said.

"A-A-A-Apocalymon!?" Tai yelled.

"No way..." Matt said.

"How could he be back!?" A voice said. What looked like was a dinosaur, and a dog.

"Agumon!" Tai said.

"Gabumon!" Matt said.

"Good to see you guys too." Gabumon said.

"I'm still having nightmares about Apocalymon." Agumon said.

"I just can't believe he's back." Gabumon said.

"Yeah. I thought we rid of him for good, and kept the digital world off of darkness." Tai said.

"Apparently not." Donald said.

"He just might be worse than Ansem, and Xemnas." Goofy said.

"Seems like that." Sora said.

"We're still confused with this Ansem and Xemnas." Kari said.

"Well, you can tell all about them later. Right now, heartless are swarming outside Radiant Gardens." Leon said.

"Sounds like our cue guys." Sora said.

"I can also see two glimmering pieces of jewelry next to them." Sid, the one who's the one with the technical stuff said.

"That might be your crest guys!" Kari said. "We'll go get them."

"Kari, you're forgetting. We're connected, so we're coming too." Tai said.

"But, without a keyblade, you'd be defenseless." T.K. said.

"Our digimon are here, so they can protect us." Tai said.

"Well..." Kari started.

"Oh, let them come." Donald said. "The sooner they get their crests, the sooner they can fight with keyblades."

"Alright." T.K. said.

"Let's just hope it's not that big." Kari said.

* * *

They headed over there. "I don't see anything out here." They were in a huge field.

"Me neither." T.K. said.

"Could they have gotten the location wrong?" Tai said. Then they noticed the crests. "Hey! There they are!" Tai and Matt went to pick them up.

"Wait! It might be a trap!" Kari yelled. She ran after them. The two picked up their crests.

"How come nothing's happening?" Tai said.

"I think some sort of condition must happen in order for them to be turned into keyblades." Kari said.

"Yeah. Like my keyblade." T.K. said. "It became this way, when I had hope in my heart. Maybe it should turn if you have courage, and friendship?"

"Maybe." Kari said. They saw a bunch of heartless ambushing them from all sides. "I knew it was a trap!"

"Guys!" T.K. yelled. "We can't get through!"

"What can we do!?" Matt said.

"C'mon guys! I feel like fighting them!" Tai said. "Even if we don't have keyblades, I still want to fight!" Suddenly his crest started to shine. "You should be thankful you have a courageous friend like me."

"Yeah. I guess so. And that would mean protecting our friends too! Like a true friend!" Matt said. His crest started to shine.

"It could be a while until the keyblades form." Kari said. "Stay behind us!" They were slashing at the heartless, trying to protect Tai and Matt. The Digimon were also fighting.

"This is for taking the Digital World!" Agumon yelled. "Our Home!" He was attacking the heartless full force. All the digimon are attacking the heartless with everything they've got. Kari and T.K. are attacking the heartless, while protecting Tai and Matt.

"Wow. I can't believe that Kari and T.K. can fight now." Tai said.

"Yeah. It's like a whole new side of them." Matt said.

"Sorta like that spirit that only can take over Kari's body." Tai said.

"Where did that spirit go?" Matt said. Sora noticed what they were talking about.

'Spirit? What are they talking about?' Sora thought. Suddenly, there was a giant heartless, with a lance on it's side. It severely knocked T.K. and Kari back. They couldn't get up.

"Oh no! Kari!" Tai said, holding Kari. The heartless got closer. "No! Stay away!"

"Guys!" Sora yelled.

"Get away from them you heartless!" Donald yelled. The heartless then began to slash at Tai, but he held the crest up, and he blocked the attack by something. It was his keyblade. It was formed. It's blade looked like a flame rising up. The larger flame had the symbol of the Crest of Courage. Around the handle, it had WarGreymon's armor. And as always the keychain is his Crest. The blade on Matt's Keyblade looked like Gabumon's stream or blue fire. The end had the symbol of the Crest of Friendship. Around the handle had WereGarurumon's armor.

"Your keyblades!" Kari said.

"Alright! Let's do this now!" Tai shouted. They continued to fight, and protecting them. Donald casted Curaga on Kari and T.K., and they were healed.

"Thanks!" Kari said.

"No problem!" Donald said. "Keep practicing with your magic, and you'll be able to do the Cure spell." Tai and Matt were fighting the big heartless with the lance. Thanks to teamwork, they were able to bring it down, single-handedly.

"Now that's the power of Courage, and Friendship!" Tai said.

"Sure is!" Matt said. Kari finished all of the heartless of with Thunder. Lightning bolts defeated every heartless around them.

"Whoa! That's everything!" Kari said.

"You did great Kari!" Goofy said.

"Nah. Tai and Matt did some too." Kari said.

"Aww. Thanks Kari." Tai said.

"It was great." Sora said. "But, I overheard about some sort of spirit...What was it?" Kari and Tai looked at each other.

"Well, we meet some sort of spirit while in the digital world." Tai said. "The spirit said that it needed Kari in order to talk to us, so it took over her body."

"We also met it again in those sewers." T.K. said.

"Really?" Sora said. "Strange. Did it seemed bad?"

"No." Tai said. "Actually, because of the spirit, it powered up Agumon, and he was able to get enough strength to digivolve into WarGreymon."

"Wow." Donald said. "I wonder if that spirit survived from the world."

"I hope so." Kari said. Then she gasped. "Uh oh. We got more company." She pointed in front of them, and a bunch of heartless were charging towards them. A bunch of them were almost samurai like.

"Argh! We can't defeat anymore!" Gatomon said. "I'm too exhausted."

"What can we do!?" T.K. yelled.

"I don't know!" Kari said. "If we run, then...they will destroy the town! I don't know what to do!"

"Kari! Don't give up!" Sora said. "Just don't give up, and the darkness won't touch you!"

"But, how..." Kari began, before she heard a voice in her head. She turned her head to the side, and saw a glowing floating ball heading towards them.

"What's that?" Goofy said.

"Tinker Bell?" Sora said.

"You...I know you..." Kari said. Then suddenly it went into Kari.

"Wha!? Hey get out of there!" Donald yelled. "Do you even hear me!?"

'Wait...Didn't this...' Tai thought. Kari clothing then started to glow, and a bright light engulfed her. When the glow was over, her shirt was a different color. It was now red with black.

"Isn't that...what happens when I go into Valor form?" Sora said.

"Valor form?" Tai said.

"Guys...Don't worry." Kari said in an older girl's voice.

"Yeah...It is you!" Gatomon said. "You're that spirit!"

"You mean the spirit in Kari's body?" Sora said.

"Yes." The spirit replied. "The world's are in trouble, and I want to help Kari on her quest."

"Well, sure!" Goofy said.

"Just one question." Sora said. "Is her form changed? You know, Valor form?"

"If you mean this...Then yes." The spirit said.

"What's the difference?" T.K. said. Kari brought her hands forward, and Two keyblades popped out. One was her's, another was the Oathkeeper.

"Whoa! Two keyblades!?" Tai exclaimed.

"So this is the Valor form!?" Matt said.

"Yes. I will help Kari when she's in this form." The spirit said.

"Maybe you make her go into the form." Sora said. The heartless got closer.

"Enough talk!" The spirit yelled. "Let's go!" She was pointing the blades at the heartless.

"Yeah! I can go into that form too." Sora said. Then his clothing changed too. His black outfit turned red too. He also had two keyblades. One was the keyblade he was using, and the other looked like it was starry, with a crescent moon on the top of the blade.

"Whoa! Can we go into that form?" T.K. said.

"Probably not." Donald said.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Tai said. "Let's go!" They charged forward and fought off the hundreds of heartless(This is similar to the 1000 heartless battle). Kari and Sora making the most progress. Maleficent and Pete were watching.

"Oh! Some sort of firefly is powering up that brat!" Pete said.

"It would seem that way." Maleficent said. "But this seems the perfect distraction, to go find the other keyblade wielders."

"Yeah. For all we know, they could be adventuring off in the other worlds." Pete said.

"And we should do it now." Maleficent said. "I sense that the brat could be done in a little bit."

"Oh, sure thing!" Pete said. They went off in the other direction, and disappeared. After a while, Kari and the others finished off the heartless. They were all out of breath.

"Wow...That was...awesome..." Agumon said.

"Yeah! I haven't had that much fun since chasing lasers." Gatomon said. Sora turned to the spirit.

"You were awesome too." Sora said.

"Yes." The spirit said.

"So, what now?" Tai said.

"I will be here to communicate to Kari." The spirit said.

"So, you'll talk to her?" Sora said.

"Yes. I'll be here to help Kari into the Valor form. I sense other forms that could be unlocked too." The spirit said.

"Well, nice talking to you." Goofy said. Kari turned to them and glowed again. She started to fall. T.K. caught her.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok." Kari said, in her normal voice.

"So...are you Kari? Or..." Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said. "Of course I'm Kari."

"But...the spirit..." Donald said.

"I know. I can feel it connected to my heart, but I know that it'll help me." Kari said.

"Sure will!" Gatomon said. The Valor form then wore off, and their clothing turned back to normal.

"So...what next?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"We should try to find our friends in the other worlds." Agumon said.

"But, where?" Tai said. Then something shined on Gatomon.

"Huh? Gatomon, why are you shinning?" Kari said. Gatomon remembered something.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! I have your whistle!" Gatomon said. "Remember, before you left?"

"She gave it to you before you got separated?" Sora said. "It's like Leon said, 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'"

"Yeah. Exactly. But I wonder why her whistle is shinning." Gatomon said. The whistle started to float.

"Now this is getting crazy." Tai said.

"Wait...Could it..." Sora began. Kari's keyblade started to feel heavy on the tip.

"Why...is my keyblade heavy?" Kari said, straining. Suddenly, a crown showed up on the ground.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Kari said. Then everything started to change. She was in a bright room. The whistle shined a light, and a keyhole appeared in the air, above her. "What's that?"

"Kari! Use the keyblade!" Sora said.

"Use the keyblade?" Kari said. Then she knows what to do. "Well, it's a key, and that's a keyhole...Worth a shot." She did a backfilp, and pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. The tip of it shined bright, and a light beam shot out of it. Just like back at Traverse Town. The keyhole shined bright, and they were back at where they were. "Whoa. What did I just do?"

"You unlocked a way to other worlds." Sora said. "You have to unlock them in order to travel to them."

"Maybe something like that happened in our world." Kari said. "Maybe someone unlocked the way and came over there."

"But how would they?" Tai said. "Wouldn't they access the digital world from the real world? Someone has to notice something." Kari gasped.

"Maybe that's not the way!" Kari yelled.

"What do you mean Kari?" T.K. said.

"Guys! The door in Myotismon castle!" Kari yelled. Everyone, but Sora, Donald and Goofy realized it.

"Oh that's right!" Tai said. "That big door in the rubble of his castle!"

"Wait, what door?" Sora said.

"It's this giant door, that is said that can be used to travel to other worlds!" Matt said.

"A door that travels to other worlds?" Sora said.

"Yeah! Myotismon used it in order to travel back into the real world." Gatomon said.

"There are digicards with the door, and with a certain combination, it can be used to travel to another world." Tai said.

"So that door could be connected to a whole bunch of other worlds." Sora said. "I wonder if it was big as Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Kari said. "What's that?"

"We can probably explain this later, but for now, maybe we should get going in the gummi ship." Donald said.

"It's not made out of real gummies." Gatomon said.

"Aww." Agumon said.

"How would we travel to the other worlds, if it was made out of gummies?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah, good point." Agumon said.

"Going so soon?" Leon said behind them.

"Yeah, sorry." Sora said.

"Ah. It's ok." Yuffie said.

"We'll go to the next world and find our friends!" Kari said.

"And then maybe stop whatever plan the bad guys have." Tai said. "Looks like the digidestined are at it again."

"Let's get going!" Sora said.

"See ya!" Yuffie said. They waved back. The group then took off in the gummi ship.

"Chip and Dale did a few improvements, so now it has more seats for all 8 of you." Goofy said.

"This is an amazing ship!" Tai said.

"If only we had this to travel around." Agumon said. "We'd be beating the dark masters like there's no tomorrow."

"Let's go!" Donald yelled, as they took off to another world.

* * *

Somewhere in darkness

"So...That brat spirit is at it again." Apocalymon said. "Hmph. Figures. Always with partnering with light. As soon as I meet those twerps again, I'm going to rip that girl's heart out, and soon, the princess of light will be no more. She will never be with her friends again." He did an evil laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Land of Dragons

**Author's Note: Even though I did say this happens after Kingdom Hearts II and before Dream's Drop Distance, it's the specific worlds, such as Radiant Garden's that are set after Kingdom Hearts II, but the rest of the worlds aren't set after Kingdom Hearts II. Which means that the journeys Sora had in the disney worlds in KH2, never happened(Including Disney Castle). The worlds also are a combination of KH:DDD and KH2. I don't really know anymore Disney world's other than the worlds in the Kingdom Hearts games. There will be some new worlds. Someone asked me for a Monster University world, and I'm trying to think of one.**

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 4: The Land of Dragons

"Hey, what's that world over there?" Tai said.

"Looks like some sort of Chinese castle." Matt said.

"Let's start our search there." Kari said. Gatomon gave her whistle back, so now it's on her neck.

"Ok! Landing!" Sora said. They headed over there.

* * *

In the distance, a village was in flaming ruins. A man with an evil looked on his face with a hawk. In the distance, two children were watching. It was the other Sora, and Izzy. They're with their digimon, Biyomon and Tentomon.

"It's horrible." Sora said.

"He's ruthless." Izzy said.

"I can't believe he just destroyed an entire village." Biyomon said.

"Should we do something?" Tentomon said.

"No, we shouldn't. You guys are weak." Izzy said.

"Speaking of power, I wonder if Kari and the others survived..." Sora said.

"Maybe we should just get out of here." Izzy said. They nodded and left.

* * *

Behind some bamboo trees, there was a woman watching the village in ruins.

"See that Mulan? Shan-Yu. AKA the most ruthless leader of the Hun army." A voice said. What looks like it was a huge dragon. "Come on girl! The chance awaits! I can see it as the headline! 'Fa Mulan takes down public enemy number one!' You'll be famous, and be respected!"

"Mushu...I don't know." Mulan said. "I haven't joined the army yet. I need to take my place as apart of my family's honor. I just hope I don't get discovered."

"Whatever. Just admit you're scared." Mushu said.

"Aren't you?" Mulan said. Mushu sighed.

* * *

The team was walking to find someone. Kari noticed something. She saw the two of them.

"Psst! Guys! Over here!" Kari whispered. They looked along the corner, and saw.

"Whoa. Is that a heartless?" Gatomon said.

"I don't know, but let's get the jump on them!" Sora said.

"Whatever. I'm game!" Tai said. They ran off.

"But wait! Shouldn't we see who it is!?" Goofy and T.K. yelled after them.

"HEY Heartless!" Sora said, as they were running. The two hid from them.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy said.

"That's right! I know you have heard of me as a fearsome dragon!" Mushu said. He was actually a tiny dragon.

"Well, not really." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon. Be nice." Kari whispered.

"It's nice to see you again." Sora said.

"Oh yeah! It's nice!? Well I'll show you nice!" Mushu said. "Cause you're...you're...Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He jumped off of Mulan.

"Do you know them?" Mulan said.

"Yep! Well...Except for those kids and with strange creatures." Mushu said.

"Oh, sorry. These are our new friends actually." Sora said.

"Well, and friend of you, is a friend of mine!" Mushu said, leaning on Kari's leg. She picks him up, and giggles.

"Wow. You're really small." Kari said.

"Yeah. But I'm a family guardian of, er...Ping here." Mushu said.

"Really?" Goofy said. "We didn't know we were borrowing someone special."

"That's right! And that put's you up in debt to Ping over here." Mushu said.

"Mushu..." "Ping" Whispered to him.

"Ah, they wouldn't mind, right?" Mushu said.

"Seems fair." Sora said.

"Oh, by the way, did you see other kids?" Kari said. "You know like us?"

"Uh, no. Nope. Sorry, uh..." Mulan, or Ping said in a man's voice.

"Kari." Kari said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Agumon." Agumon said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"Right. Nice to meet you all. I'm Ping. Son of Fazou." Ping said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kari said.

"See, Ping here was about to join the imperial army." Mushu said. "We've gotta go find the recruits at the training camp."

"Would you like to join us?" Ping said. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you."

"Fit in?" Tai said.

"What do you mean?" Agumon said.

"Well, uh, um. Don't worry about that." Mushu said, stammering.

"Wait. Something's going on here." Gatomon said.

"You're pretending to be a boy, aren't you?" Goofy said. Everyone was shocked.

"You're a...girl!?" Kari yelled.

"You just noticed?" Mulan said, in her normal voice.

"Not us." Everyone said.

"Wow. That's pretty convincing." Kari said.

"You see, women aren't allowed to join the imperial army." Mulan said.

"They aren't!?" Kari said. "Aww! That mean's I have to sit out. Unless we can find a child size armor that can be very convincing."

"Well, at least we know that the disguise would be very convincing." Mulan said.

"I don't know. I think they can be fooled by anything." Mushu said.

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Agumon said.

"And I think they wouldn't let kids join the army too." Mulan said.

"Well, we'll let you guys do the work, unless we can do something to prove to them that we can fight." Kari said. "Especially me! Great. I was just talking about being tough at home, and now it's coming back to haunt me."

"Let's just sit this one out temporarily." Gatomon said. "We could also pose as your family guardians too."

"Yeah. I mean Mushu is a dragon." Kari said. "Why not you guys as guardians? I mean, you guys did lookout for us."

"Yeah, we did." Agumon said.

* * *

They headed over to the camp. Kari and the others had to sit out beside the entrance of the camp.

"Remember Girl, Man-ly!" Mushu said. Mulan was walking strangely now. Sora and the others got in line.

"'Bout time we get some grub." One small soldier said. His armor was in red. He cut in front of Sora and the gang.

"Hey, maybe we can get a few pillows, and put it under armor, and we can pose as a little soldier." Tai said.

"I'm not going in like that." Kari said.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora said. The man punched him.

"Whoa! Sora!" Kari said. "Maybe we should help him!"

"No! If we do, we might expose them!" Tai said.

"I will do it!" Donald said. He jumped at him, and was knocking on his head all over. Goofy and Ping were watching them, and trying to stop them. Another man in yellow armor came over came and cut in line too. One other giant man in blue armor cut in line as well.

"Why you!" The man in red said. They were fighting all over the place.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Kari said. The man in yellow noticed them.

"Heh! Look! Children!" The man in yellow said. "Why are whining children here? Heh! Shrimps."

"Uh...Tai?..." Kari started.

"Ok, that's it!" Tai yelled, they began to fight in it too, not at all calling on their keyblades. Kari and T.K. was just sitting out, since they don't really suit fistfights.

"You want some more!?" Matt said.

"Sorta like back at home, other than we're best friends!" Tai said. Mulan couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" Mulan yelled in her normal voice. They stopped fighting.

"Please?" The man in yellow. Kari coughed.

"Uh, that was me." Kari said.

"Heh! What a girl." The man in red said. Mulan changed accents.

"Uh, knock it off!" Ping said.

"Knocked what off?" The man in red said.

"You punched him!" Tai said.

"Not to mention you cut in line." T.K. said.

"What a shrimp!" The man in yellow said.

"Who're you calling a shrimp!?" Mushu said, coming out of Ping's armor. "I'll tell you shrimp! I'll tell you as you face the fearsome family dragon guardian!"

"Let's just get back in line." Ping said, pushing Mushu back in the armor.

"Who's side are you on!? I just got slugged!" Sora said.

"Want some more!?" The man in red said.

"That's enough!" A commanding voice said.

"Oh, the Captain!" The man in yellow said. The Captain came up to the group.

"You. You should go back home, before you start anymore trouble." He said to the children. "No children allowed in the army. Especially women."

"I think that I..." Kari started before T.K. covers her mouth.

"Maybe we should just walk away." T.K. said. Kari sighed.

"Yes. That would be best." The Captain said. They started to walk away, when heartless appeared.

"Heartless!" Kari yelled.

"Stand back kids." The captain said. "This is too dangerous to..." the others materialized their keyblades. "What?"

"I told you, or tried. We can fight!" Kari said. "Let's go guys!" They charged at the heartless, and they beat them up. There were now casters of magic there. They weren't bells, they were actual casters. Kari avoided an attack from the right, and countered. She casted Fire, and fireballs were swirling around her. She also casted Blizzard, and a blizzard came from her keyblade to the enemies. T.K., Tai, Matt, and the digimon fought off the other heartless, which were the shadows. Sora and the others handled with the casters too. Ping was trying hard to look man-ly. Kari countered at the magic, with her own, and soon, she didn't have enough energy to cast anymore, since she's out of energy to cast more(Or in gamer terms, ran out of MP). So instead, she just dodged them all, and handled the rest alone. Donald casted more spells, and defeated all of the shadows. Kari spun out, and defeated the rest of the heartless.

"That was great Kari!" Tai said.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"You. What are your names?" The captain said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald said.

"Goofy." Goofy said.

"You're welcome in my troops." The captain said. "You're fighting skills are amazing."

"Um...My name is Ping." Ping said.

"You should head home." The captain said.

"But, that would dishonor my family." Ping said.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" The captain said.

"But, I think Ping could try his best, and train very hard in order to prove himself." Tai said.

"Just give us an assignment to do." Sora said.

"I guess that could work." The captain said.

"Um...and I'm Kari." Kari said.

"You're battle skills are good too, but, as I said. There aren't women allowed in the army." The captain said.

"Come on!" Tai said.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules from the emperor." The captain said.

"Well fine then!" Tai said. "Then I guess we're going on our own!"

"Tai." Sora and Kari said.

"If Kari's not in, then I guess us children aren't too!" Tai said. "Sora, it's ok. Go with them. We'll meet back at the gummi ship once we're done here." He whispered to them.

"Well, ok." Sora said. "We'll see you."

"Alright. Let's go guys." Tai said. They left the camp. Kari was looking behind them.

"I hope they stay near us." Goofy said. "We could need them again."

"Well, just hopefully they find their friends." Sora said.

"Sora, aren't you going to do something." Donald said.

"I wish I can, but, they have to follow their hearts. It's their friends after all." Sora said. "And future keyblade wielders. Don't worry. We'll meet up again."

* * *

At the Checkpoint

"Why did you do that Tai?" Kari said.

"Because I don't leave my sister behind." Tai said. "That's why. Who needs the army? We can fight on our own. And we'll stay near them. It's not like we're separated for good."

"In the meantime, we should try to find our friends." T.K. said. They then saw two shining objects in the middle of the road.

"Hey...aren't they..." Kari said.

"Yeah! It's the crests!" Tai said. They went over there to pick them up.

"It's the crest of Love and Knowledge." Gatomon said.

"Oh, boy. I think our Sora is here." Tai said.

"So what are we going to do about the names?" Matt said.

"I don't know." Tai said. "Maybe call her Sor for a nickname?"

"Who's calling Sor for a nickname?" A voice said. It was the other Sora, and Izzy.

"Sora! Izzy!" Tai said.

"We're glad you're ok!" T.K. said.

"Sure am. I thought you guys were gone for good." Sora said.

"I think we were transported back in time, where there was a war in China." Izzy said.

"Yeah. It would seem that in this world." Tai said.

"So wait. We're in another world?" Sora said.

"Yep." Kari said. She was carrying their crests.

"Oh! Our crests!" Sora said. She picked them up.

"But...how?..." Izzy said.

"Thing is, we're needed again." T.K. said.

"Not only to defeat darkness. But all worlds too." Kari said. "The crests will turn into keyblades eventually."

"You mean the one you wield?" Sora said.

"We'll get those soon?" Izzy said.

"Yep. We were able to travel to other worlds, thanks to our new friends." Kari said. She started to chuckle. "And get this. One of our new friend's name, is Sora!" Sora was shocked.

"What!? Another Sora!?" Sora said.

"Wow. That's going to bring up a whole bunch of confusion." Biyomon said. They heard clatter.

"Hey. I hear something. Hide!" Kari said. They hid in the forest. They saw Sora and the gang go by. They were behind the rest of the troops. Sora and the gang saw them and stopped. "Hey, Sora!"

"At least you're still near." Sora said.

"Oh, um..." The other Sora began. "You're the other Sora?"

"Don't tell me." Donald said. "_You're_ the other Sora?"

"Yeah." The girl Sora said, chuckling.

"Oh boy." The Boy Sora said. "Nice to meet you. This is Donald and Goofy. They aren't these digimon you're so used to."

"And this is Izzy." Tai said. "He's the brains of our group."

"Nice to meet you." Izzy said.

"And this is Tentomon and Biyomon." T.K. said.

"I still can't believe that there's two Soras!" Tentomon said.

"Maybe I should be his digimon?" Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!" The girl Sora said.

"I'm kidding!" Biyomon said. "So, should we come up with some sort of nickname for you?"

"We were thinking of something like Sor." Tai said.

"For the girl Sora." Matt said.

"Really?" Girl Sora said. "Alright. Then I guess you'll just call me Sor for now on. It's just to save up confusions."(I just hope I don't get things confused up with their names)

"Anyway. Aren't you guys supposed to be somewhere?" Tai said.

"Oh, that's right! We have to get over there!" Sora said.

"To where?" Sor said.

"We're supposed to clear a way through the summit." Goofy said.

"Well, can we help?" Sor said.

"You can, but Tai sorta agreed not to join the troops." Sora said. "There aren't any girls allowed in to the army."

"That's just mean." Sor said.

"The captain can't do anything, because it's the emperor's decision." Sora said.

"Well, then we should talk to him?" Sor said.

"I don't know." Donald said. "Right now, there's this bad guy named Shan-yu."

"Wait. Did he happen to have a hawk?" Sor said.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora said.

"That must be the guy we saw destroying that village!" Sor said.

"You saw him?" Goofy said.

"Yeah. We couldn't do anything, since our digimon are weak." Sor said.

"But now, you can!" Kari said. "As soon as those crests turn into keyblades, you'll be fighting along us too!"

"Yeah. If they do, we'll fight Shan-yu like there's no tomorrow!" Izzy said.

"Well then, let's get going!" Sora said.

* * *

They reached the army, and the captain noticed them.

"I thought you said you're not joining." The captain said.

"Doesn't mean we can be escorted to the mountain." Tai said. "We're searching for more of our friends, and we need to see if they're up here."

"Very well." The captain said. There was a blockade of boulders, so Sora smashed it with rockshatter.

"Wow. He's really strong." Kari said. Then a bunch of heartless appeared. "Ah! Sorry captain! We have to fight!" They charged at the heartless, and defeated some of them. "Sor! Izzy! Get them out of here! We'll hold them off!"

"Roger!" Izzy said. "Let's go!" Izzy and Sor led the army off to the destination point, along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kari and the others were left fighting the heartless. There were the heartless with the lances. There were also armored ones. Kari performed Cyclone(A counter attack move against the armored heartless). The lance heartless struck her rapidly, and she was pulled back.

"Kari! Are you ok?" T.K. said. "You're looking a little blue(Indicating low health)."

"I'm ok." Kari said. She was panting hard.

"Kari, don't push yourself." T.K. said.

"But..." Kari started. T.K. shook his head. Tai noticed them. "Ok..."

'Usually, I would have a tough time telling Kari that. So how was T.K. able to convince her?' Tai thought. 'Is there something going on with Kari and T.K.?'

"Tai!" Matt yelled, as he defeated a heartless that was coming for him. "What's going on? Why didn't you see that?"

"Matt." Tai whispered. "I think there's something going on between Kari and T.K."

"You mean some sort of relationship?" Matt said.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on them." Tai said.

"Wait, would we want to do that?" Matt said. "They do seem more powerful when they're together. Something must have happened. Maybe something with the fight at Piedmon? I did overhear T.K. and Kari talking to each other while they were trying to escape him. Maybe something with T.K. acting bravely towards Kari did something."

"Probably." Tai said.

"Hey! Are you guys going to stay there?" Kari called out.

"Oh, were coming!" Tai said. They were charging at the heartless, with T.K. and Kari doing the most work. They're taking heartless down one by one. Tai and Matt are also, but nowhere the progress Kari and T.K. are making. Kari and T.K. smiled at each other. "There they go again." Tai said while defeating more heartless.

"Patamon and Gatomon are working together perfectly too, but that's because they digivolve into almost look alikes." Matt said.

"So...Is there some sort of relationship?" Tai said. Sora defeated one behind them.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Sora said.

"I think something must be going on between T.K. and Kari." Tai said.

"Yeah. I've been thinking of that too. Back at Traverse Town." Sora said. "I over heard some voices in the third district. It was their voices. I heard Kari said something about T.K. being brave, and helped Kari of her fear. She respected him for that."

"Really?" Tai said. "Hmm...Maybe we should leave them like this. Once their hearts are destined for it, there's no turning back."

"Yeah. You're right." Sora said. He blocked another attack behind them. Tai and Matt finished the lance heartless off.

"Right then. You get the troops through?" Matt said.

"Yep. They're heading towards the town." Sora said.

"Ok!" Kari said. "Let's get going!" They all headed towards the town on the mountain. It was fairly close to the snowy regions of it. "Brr! Why didn't I bring my coat?"

"It's not so bad up here." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Tai said.

"Said the guys who basically spent some of their digitime in the digital world in snowy regions." Kari said.

"Yeah, basically." Agumon said.

"Anyway, listen up. I don't know what the heck you are talking about, but most importantly, I saw a shady guy, that I know is Shan-Yu go into a cave next to this town." Mushu said.

"You did!?" Sor exclaimed.

"Should we tell the captain?" Sora said.

"No! No! No nonononononono." Mushu said. "This is Mu- I mean Ping's chance of the big time! This is his chance to honor his family. We should handle it ourselves!"

"You sure?" Kari said.

"I'm ok." Ping said. "Let's go."

"We'll help out as much as we can." Sora said.

"Yeah. We don't really have the keyblades yet, but we'll try to help as much as we can." Sor said.

"Yep." Izzy said.

"Now we're cooking!" Mushu said. "Right then. Let's go." They proceeded inside the cave, where all they found was candles, and a throne chair.

"Dead End..." Kari said.

"Nobody seems to be here." Patamon said.

"You're crazy! Check again!" Mushu said.

"Oh well." Biyomon said. "Let's go." The digimon, Donald, Goofy, T.K., Matt, and Tai proceeded out of there first, when something rumbled. Then an invisible wall appeared between them, and the rest of the group.

"Guys!" Tai yelled.

"Tai!" Kari yelled, as she pounded on the wall.

"It's some sort of trap!" Izzy said. While they were trying to get through, Shan-Yu was behind them, and left the cave. Heartless then appeared.

"Oh no! Heartless!" Kari said.

"We're in trouble! We don't have keyblades!" Sor yelled.

"Stay behind us!" Kari said. They charged forward, and attacked the heartless.

"Oh, I hate being the defenseless one." Sor said.

"But what can we do?" Izzy said. "The keyblades are still forming."

"Oh...I wish mom was here. She'd know something." Sor said. "She did seem to risk her life in order to save mines. Why did I ever had those fights with her?" Her crest shined bigger.

"These heartless are ruthless. I'd like to know how they even go hunting for our hearts." Izzy said. "Or more importantly, why are they even doing this? What's their purpose. If they even have the purpose, it's our job to stop it." His crest shined bigger too. Soon their keyblades formed. Sor's looked almost like the Lady Luck keyblade, only in addition, Biyomon's wings were on it, and the heart on the tip of the blade had the symbol of the crest of love inside it. Also the crest was the keychain. Izzy's keyblade looked like the Photon Debugger. Tentomon's wings are on it, and his symbol of Knowledge is inside the disk at the end of the blade. Also the keychain is the crest. It was just in time too. Kari was looking blue again, and she was knocked back into Sor's arms.

"Kari! You ok?" Sor said. "Just rest a little bit. We have our keyblades! We'll take it from here." She set Kari down, and the two went after the heartless. "I'll handle this Sora!" Sor struck the heartless with one blow, and she defeated it.

"Nice job Sor!" Sora said.

"Thanks!" Sor said, holding the keyblade on her right shoulder. Izzy and Ping were handling the shadow heartless. Izzy resorted with wide swings, since that would take down the most heartless. He's thinking of the most logical actions to defeat the heartless. He spun around so much, he became dizzy, but still defeated heartless that way.

"Ok, note to self: Never spin around too much, and get used to dizziness." Izzy said. He took care of the last of the heartless. Kari was waking up.

"You ok Kari?" Sor said.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Kari replied. T.K. picked her up.

"Who made a trap like that?" Izzy said.

"Maybe it was Shan-Yu?" T.K. said.

"But what would he do if..." Kari started. Then she realized something. "Oh No! The village!" Everyone realized too.

"AHH! The others!" Tai yelled. "We have to go to the village!" They ran out of there, and found the village in ruins. They all gasped.

"I can't believe we fell for such a thing." Kari said.

"I know." Matt said. Then they saw the captain groaning, while leaning on a wall.

"Captain!" Ping said. They went over there to see what happened.

"It was Shan-Yu. He came here, and destroyed everything." The Captain said. "We evacuated everyone, but lost the village."

"We'll get the captain." Sora said.

"It was our fault." Goofy said. Mushu looked depressed.

"You mean my fault..." Mushu said.

"Mushu. The heartless and Shan-Yu did this." Kari said. "We'll stop them." Kari took a look at the village, and had an angry look. "Right then. Lets go." They headed off into the summit of the mountain. They climbed the hills, until they saw Shan-Yu above a steep hill.

"There he is!" Tentomon said.

"Good! Now we can settle it!" Sora said. Shan-Yu snapped his fingers, and a bunch of winged heartless appeared on his side, extending all the way to the walls.

"Whoa. That's a lot of heartless." T.K. said.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu yelled. All the heartless came down there, and there were a bunch more behind them.

"We've never faced this much before." Kari said. "But...I know we can handle it." The heartless kept popping up. "Ok...Maybe hold them off, is what I said." They were swarming all over them.

"Split up!" Tai yelled. They did, and they continued to defeat heartless one by one, especially Kari and T.K. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. It didn't even look like they're doing a dent. Even when they're using magic, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, they couldn't beat them all. Shan-Yu charged at them with more heartless. The three soldiers they saw earlier came in with a missile.

"We'll handle this." The soldier in yellow said. They aimed it a Shan-Yu.

"Sorry!" Ping said, as he took the missile, and ran closer. He aimed it at the mountain. He was mumbling of how to light it. Mushu came out, and onto the ground. "Ah!"

"Huh? Whoa! No, wait! Hey! Wait a second!" Mushu was rapidly prattling, as Ping stretched him out, and Mushu breathed fire. He landed on the missile. It launched. "You're going the wrong way-!" It hit the mountain, and an avalanche started.

"Yes!" Ping said.

"Captain!?" Izzy said. The captain was walking towards them.

"Look out!" Mulan yelled, in her normal voice. Surprisingly, the captain didn't noticed the change in tones. Shan-Yu was engulfed in the avalanche. Mulan grabbed the captain, and they ran.

"Run!" Kari yelled. They all ran off the avalanche's path. They were all catching their breaths. They got up.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." The captain said.

"Er...Thanks." Ping said. Mushu popped up from the ground, alive at least.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she shoots me towards the mountain!?" Mushu said. "You know, I give up. Come on Mulan, let's go home girl."

"Mushu!" Ping said. Mushu saw the captain with them, and closed his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" The captain said.

"Ping! Captain!" Kari yelled as they came towards them. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"You knew that Ping was a woman in disguise, didn't you?" Captain said. They all were shocked. They were stammering.

"Er...N-No! He is a man!" Kari said. "Aren't you Ping?"

"I can't believe all of you lied to me." The captain said. He walked away. "This punishment for the dishonorment, and treason is death."

"Death!?" T.K. yelled. "Isn't there anything else!?"

"Just get out of my sight, now! You're all dismissed." The Captain said.

"Captain..." Kari started. The captain just walked away.

"Move out! All, men!" The captain said. The army walked away. Ten soldiers looked like they were walking like they're tired. Mushu came on Mulan's back.

"Mulan...I blew it for us..." Mushu said. Later, Mulan got in her old clothing.

"Thank you everyone. I'm sorry that I got you all into trouble." Mulan said.

"It's ok." Kari said. "We weren't even in the army anyway."

"And we freelance." Goofy said.

"So Ping...I mean Mulan." Tai started. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess go back home." Mulan said.

"You daddy is going to be a stemmed chicken dumpling." Mushu said. Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy.

"It's ok. We'll take our share of the blame." Sora said. They all walked out of there. When they were nearing the ruins of the village, they heard a roaring. They looked everywhere, and looked down the summit.

"Shan-Yu!?" Mulan said.

"He's alive!" T.K. said.

"He's heading for the Imperial City." Mulan said. "We've got to warn Shang!"

"Right!" Kari said. They all ran towards the checkpoint at the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

They entered through an open gate towards the Imperial City. They caught up to the army.

"Shang!" Mulan yelled. "Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed here right now!"

"And why should I believe you all this time?" Shang said.

"But..." Agumon started. Then he looked up. "Up there! Look!" He pointed to Shan-Yu's eagle. He was circling above them. Shang looked for Shan-Yu. He looked everywhere. He saw him on top of a roof. He jumped down.

"Everyone! Protect the emperor at all cost!" Shang yelled. "That's an order!" He yelled to the ten soldiers from earlier. They turned into heartless.

"Captain! We need to go save the emperor!" Kari said. "Half of us will stay here and defeat all of the heartless, while the others go with you."

"That's an order!" Donald said. Shang nodded, and half left for the gate. Kari, T.K., Sor, Izzy, their digimon, and Mulan went with the captain. The rest stayed to defeat the heartless. The emperor was in Shan-Yu's grip.

"Now you'll bow to me!" Shan-Yu said, with a knife towards the emperor. Shang dropped from the roof, and knocked Shan-Yu down. He got the emperor inside with the help with the three soldiers. They closed the gate behind them. They group went to guard the gate from Shan-Yu(I love the track for this! So intense!).

"This ends now!" Mulan yelled.

"Right now!" Kari yelled. Shan-Yu's eagle was around them. Biyomon took flight, and in a stance with the eagle. Shan-Yu was laughing deviously. He was steaming with darkness around him. "Covered with darkness. Where there's darkness, there's light! And that is me!" Shan-Yu charged at Kari, but Kari countered, and they were pushing against each other with their blades. Kari broke the guard, and she struck. Izzy and Sor went offensive, and struck with two slashes. Mulan knocked Shan-Yu down with her attack. Biyomon and the eagle were still fighting, like two birds fighting over meals.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled, as she blew a twister spiraling towards the eagle. The eagle was knocked down. Kari held her keyblade at Shan-Yu.

"Just give up." Kari said. Shan-Yu knocked her down, and was slashing at her. She was taking hits. T.K. saved her, by striking at Shan-Yu. Izzy, Sor, Patamon and Tentomon were busy fighting the heartless at the gate. Shan-Yu tried to strike at Kari again, but she jumped the attack, and countered.

"Hey! I want in too!" Mushu said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kari said. They activated the Red Rocket ability.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu yelled. A bunch of fire blasts appeared around Kari and Mulan. Mulan was using Kari as Heat Lance. They rapidly hit Shan-Yu, while Kari was hitting him. "Time to show that this dragon's not so weak!" He blasted a bunch of fireballs into the air, and they came back down, striking at the enemies powerfully. Shan-Yu got up.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit." Kari said. Just then, another fire blast hits Shan-Yu in the back.

"Don't look at me." Mushu said.

"Just in time huh?" Agumon said.

"We're done with the heartless." Tai said.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Matt said. Shan-Yu snapped his fingers, and more heartless appeared. They all dodged them, and went for Shan-Yu. He stomped very hard, and they were thrown into the air. He rocketed into the air, knocking all of them up, and away from them. Thankfully, Kari learned Ariel Recovery, so she was able to land safely. Shan-Yu dashed towards her, and attacked her. She was looking blue.

"Kari!" Goofy yelled, as he threw a potion at her. She was healed. She knew what was going to beat Shan-Yu.

"Right! I know what to do!" Kari said. She brings her arms in. She spreads her arms and feet out, as she changed into Valor Form.

"Let's go!" The spirit said within Kari. She got out the duel keyblades, and attacked Shan-Yu with everything she had.

"You will not hurt anymore people!" Kari yelled, as she hit Shan-Yu. "The light will light the darkness!" She hit him again. "This is the end of your reign!" She finished Shan-Yu, with her two keyblades. Shan-Yu took some steps back as he was holding his stomach. He held his blade up high, and dropped dead on the ground, on his back. "It's over."

"You did great Kari!" T.K. said. He went up to her, and hugged her. Tai and Matt were looking at them, but didn't say anything. They just smiled at them.

"Now that's dragon's wrath! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best!" Mushu said, marching. "No, I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Later, there was a crowd behind the group as the emperor came out. Shang was on the side.

"I've heard so much about you, Fa Mulan." The emperor said. Mulan bowed. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an imperial soldier. You have shammed the entire Chinese army, and in return, you have..."

"I don't want to hear this..." Gatomon said, holding her ears.

"...saved us all." The emperor finished. He bowed towards her. They were confused. The crowd behind them cheered. Then that confusion turned into cheering. "Captain Li?"

"Yes." Shang replied. He gave Mulan a sword. "Mulan. Kari, Sora, everyone. Thank you." He bowed down.

"'Thank you?'" The emperor said. "Is that all you have to say to China's bravest women? If you want to win her heart, you'll have to be more than that." He chuckled.

"Emperor?" Shang said. Mulan was chuckling.

"Can we have an autograph?" Kari said.

"Thank you all." Mulan said.

"Now they have to let me be a guardian, they GOTTA!" Mushu said.

"But I thought you were a family guardian?" Patamon said.

"Err...I've gotta learn to shut my mouth more often." Mushu said.

"You tricked us!" Tai said.

"Huh? Oh, nononono. I've...gotta go!" Mushu said. He ran away with Tai behind him. The sword Mulan has started to glow. It rose up. Kari stood holding her keyblade down. Just like last time, she was brought to the bright room again. The sword revealed the keyhole. She backflips, and pointed her keyblade at the keyhole. The keyhole was unlocked, and she was brought back to where they were.

"Guess it's time to get moving." Tai said.

"You all shall be missed." The emperor said.

"Is it ok if we come back to visit?" Sor said.

"Sure. We will wait for you again." Shang said.

"You two play nice." Kari said.

"Whoa. Watch it soldier." Shang said. Mulan was giggling.

"Good bye to all of you." Mulan said. The group left for their ship.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please recommend this to some people, and give this a review.


	7. Colosseum

Chapter 5: Olympus Colosseum  
Extremely long chapter, as secrets are being unfolded.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

The 15 headed their way to the next world. It looked like a coliseum.

"Hey, that looks like ancient Rome." Izzy said.

"Yeah. What is that world?" Kari said.

"It might be Hercules world." Sora said. "Let's see."

They landed, only to be greeted by what looks like the actual underworld.

_Underworld Entrance_

"Is this the coliseum?" Goofy said.

"This actually looks like the underworld." T.K. said.

"Guys, it's over there." Donald said, pointing to a door, that had a staircase of light headed out of there.

"Oh, I guess we were a little off." Sora said.

"A little?" Gatomon said. Suddenly, they heard screaming. They looked behind them, and saw a woman being chased by heartless. They were shaped by a dog. "Heartless! And now they look like dogs!" The heartless ran away from them. Kari went over to make sure that the woman is ok.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kari said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." The woman said. She looks at Kari. "And, what's a little girl doing here?"

"I'm Kari, and these are my friends." Kari said. The group introduced themselves.

"We came to check on Hercules." Sora said.

"You know Wonderboy?" The woman said.

"Yeah, cause we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"Ah-hyuck, you mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said.

"Looks like we're a friend in common. Name's, Megara. My friend's call me Meg." The woman said.

"So how's Hercules doing?" Sora said.

"Well, Wonderboy has been duking it out in the coliseum every day." Meg said. "You know, 'A hero's work is never done,' and all of that nonsense. He keeps going on, but he's ready to drop. Hades keep coming and give him the more dangerous opponents."

"Hades!?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, lord of the Underworld. I was about to go see him, when I was attacked by those things." Meg said. "I thought I can convince him to play nice with Wonderboy. If any thing happened to the kid..."

"I think you two are more than friends." Agumon said.

"Oh...I mean..." Meg started.

"I think we should have a talk with The Lord of the Underworld." Kari said. "We can make Hades give Herc a breather. We can deal our own with the heartless."

"You really want to do that?" Meg said. "Well, alright. Just be careful. Let's just have out Chat-With-Hades thing out little secret, okay?"

"Lips are sealed." T.K. said.

"Let's go." Kari said. They went through a door behind Meg. It was blue.

_Cave of the Dead Entrance_

They entered an area where it's a wide open room.

"Hey look!" Gatomon said. "It's the same heartless from earlier." The 4 dog heartless are there, running towards them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kari said, materializing her keyblade. She charged forward, until she was smushed by a big boulder.

"Ah! Kari!" T.K. yelled. Tai pushed the rock off of her.

"A-Are you ok?" Tai said.

"I'm fine, big bunny..." Kari said, dazed.

"What?" Tai said. Donald casted Curaga on Kari.

"How's that?" Donald said.

"Ugh, thanks Donald." Kari said.

"I didn't know that there are falling rocks here." Sora said.

"We'd better be careful then." Izzy said. Then they noticed the heartless smushed by the boulders too. "Or, we could have the advantage."

"Let's just be careful." Tai said, helping Kari up. They went forward towards the cave.

"I just can't believe that this world is set for Ancient Rome." Izzy said.

"Yeah. I know." Kari said. Then she felt something behind her, and looked behind her. She saw someone in a black coat take a corner. "Uh...Did any of you see that?"

"What?" Sora said.

"I thought I saw someone. In a black coat." Kari said. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped.

"In a black coat!?" Sora said. "You don't think..."

"I hope not." Donald said.

"What?" Tai said.

"Well, we dealt with this band of Nobodies called, Organization XIII." Sora said.

"Really?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. That's who Xemnas is. A nobody." Goofy said. "He tried to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts."

"What is this, Kingdom Hearts?" Izzy said.

"It's the source of all the hearts." Sora said.

"Really?" Sor said.

"So, our hearts actually come from Kingdom Hearts?" Kari said.

"We're made this way, because of Kingdom Hearts?" Matt said.

"Yeah." Sora said. "Xemnas tried to create another Kingdom Hearts by using all of the hearts that were released from the heartless we fight."

"Wait. If we're releasing hearts because of fighting the heartless, aren't we helping them?" Matt said.

"Well, Xemnas is gone now, and we've destroyed the artificial Kingdom Hearts, so there's no worries." Sora said.

"That's good to hear." Sor said.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going!?" Agumon yelled. "We're about to get crushed by rocks here!"

"Oops! Sorry Agumon!" Kari yelled. They went forward towards the Cave of the Dead.

_Hades Lair_

"So what are you saying?" Hades said.

"I'm saying that these nothing but trouble brats are getting in our way, and I'd like to get something done around here, if you know what I'm saying." Pete said.

"Yes. They are getting upon my nerves too." Hades said. "But I can't believe they brought children with them. Heh. Pitiful."

"Oh yes. But the little girl is special." Pete said. "She has a heart with pure light in it. Well, almost. It's still in training, so we'd like to get it, before it's done, or else big trouble."

"Hmph. Just how can you suspect me to so anything to get this girl? Sure, the curse of entering the Underworld is on them, but what can I do?" Hades said.

"Well, I don't know." Pete said. "Honestly, I haven't thought this far. But anyway, what about Hercules? That good for nothing fighter has bested all of your challengers!"

"Yes, he is getting on my nerves too." Hades said. "I'm running out of challengers for him."

"Well, maybe someone dead can handle him." Pete said. "Or maybe..."

"That's it!" Hades shouted. "I'll pick someone dead! Haha! And I know just the warrior."

"Hey! Aren't you going to let us go now!?" A voice said. It was Mimi and Joe in a cage, with the digimon.

"No! Stand there, and be quiet!" Hades said.

"Besides, you're the perfect bait." Pete said.

"Just what are you planing to do to us?" Joe said.

"Oh, nothing." Pete said. "That's where the bait part comes in."

_Valley of the Dead_

They entered a big valley where a bunch of chunks of the ground were chopped up, and under the ground was a big green abyss. Some of the group were shaking.

"I'm kinda scared Donald." Goofy said.

"Me too." Donald said. Sora walked forward.

"Hades come out!" Sora yelled. Nothing.

"Well, looks like we're doing this the hard way!" Tai said.

"Right. Let's go guys!" Kari said. They continued along the path towards Hades lair.

_Hades Lair_

"So...what's down there anyway?" Pete said.

"The Underworld's deepest dungeon." Hades said. "I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys!"

"You don't say?" Pete said, taking steps back. "Well, maybe I should go."

"Suit yourself." Hades said.

"Mimi, I don't want to go down there." Palmon said.

"I hope not." Mimi said.

"I hope they have good food." Gomamon said.

"Don't think of that Gomamon!" Joe said.

"Quiet back there!" Hades said. He brought out two balls of fire, and flicked them down the hole. A black cloud came out, and a man in a red robe came out. He seemed to have a broken arm. "Alright then. Let's just cut to the chase. I want you to fight someone in the coliseum, to the death! In return, your chains are free. Free as a bird. What do you say?" The person grinned.

"Hmph. This is my story, and mine alone. You're not apart of this." The person said.

"Do you know who you're talking to!? Hades of the dead!" Hades said.

"No wonder nobody want's to die." The person said. He took a fighting stance.

"He has guts." Joe said.

"You're fired!" Hades yelled as his flames turned from blue to red. They were pushing against each other.

"Geez. You think we should help?" Gomamon said.

"We can't while we're in here." Joe said.

"I wish Kari is here. Maybe that key thing she has could break us free." Mimi said.

"Hades!" Sora yelled as the group came charging in.

"Ha! Perfect!" Hades said.

"Kari!" Joe yelled. She noticed them.

"Huh!? Joe! Mimi! Palmon! Gomamon!" Kari yelled.

"Run! It's a trap!" Joe yelled.

"A trap!?" Tai yelled.

"Hmph! Yes. Now you're mine!" Hades said.

"That's what you think!" Sora said. Kari unlocked the cage.

"See. That thing could unlock the door." Mimi said.

"It's called a keyblade by the way." Kari said. She turned to Hades, as he pushed the man away.

"You seen your crests?" Sor said.

"No, we haven't Sora." Joe said.

"Just call me Sor, cause that boy is also called Sora." Sor said, pointing to Sora.

"Oh, really?" Joe said. "Wow. Talk about strange."

"Stay behind us! We still have to find your crests!" Tai said.

"Our crests?" Mimi said. "Didn't they get destroyed by Apocalymon?"

"Yeah, but now, they're back, and, so, is...Apocalymon..." Kari said, slowly.

"He is!?" Palmon exclaimed. "I don't want to go through all of that again!"

"Let's go!" Kari said. Hades knocked the man down. Kari started to slash at Hades. She tried her very best, but she was pushed back.

"Kari!" T.K. said. He materialized his keyblade, and went to slash at Hades. He tried his hardest too, but was pushed back too.

"What's going on? I feel...funny..." Kari said.

"Yeah...me too." Agumon said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Hades said. "Heroes, are Zeroes! Anybody in here immediately lose some of their powers!"

"Kari, I can't help you this time!" The spirit said within Kari. "Hades is right! My power is being suppressed, so I can't help you go into Valor Form!"

"Oh no! What do we do!?" Kari said.

"Run!" The man said. "We're of no match to him!

"But we've got to talk to him!" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hades said, covering his ears. Kari charged forward, but she was stopped by the man.

"We can't fight him here, we need to go! Now!" The man said, pulling on Kari. The group ran away, as Hades fired fireballs at them.

_Valley of the Dead_

They closed the door behind them. Gomamon was panting.

"Is he gone?" Gomamon said.

"Don't count on it." The man said.

"Huh?" Kari said. Then Hades appeared behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades said.

"Head for the exit!" Tai yelled. Suddenly, a barrier appeared on the path. A bunch of heartless appeared around them.

"Don't pay attention to him. Fight the enemies!" The man said.

"Ohh. Ok. I get it." Sora said. They fought off the heartless around them.

"You saying we have to fight soon?" Joe said.

"I'm not really the fighting type." Mimi said.

"You have to be!" Kari said. "Otherwise you'd be totally defenseless to the heartless!"

"You should listen to the girl." The man said.

"But..." Mimi said. Just as she was going to say something, they took care of the heartless.

"They're gone! Let's get out of here!" Matt yelled. They nodded, and continued down the path, while dodging all of Hades's attacks. Only to be stopped by another ambush.

"You will not escape on my watch!" Hades said.

"Ugh. We have to fight!" Kari said. Kari fought off more heartless with some magic. She got struck by a shadow, and soon was piled on. She was saved by the man. "Oh...Thank you..."

"Hmph. No problem." The man said. They continued to fight one by one. T.K. dealt with some which looks like ancient robots(From my understanding). They had lances too.

"Whoa. It's amazing how he can fight with one hand." Kari said.

"I know." Tai said. "I don't know about him though." They were talking while slashing at heartless.

"Well, I think he could be nice." T.K. said.

"Maybe. That guy did seem to refuse to fight some guy named Hercules." Joe said, while hiding behind their digimon.

"Really?" Sora said.

"Let's forget about that later, and keep fighting!" Agumon said, dodging Hades' attacks. "And I'm usually the one who goes with fire."

"Hey. Me too!" Gabumon said.

"Sorry." Agumon said. The digimon continued to protect Joe and Mimi, since they were sitting ducks, since they had no keyblades, or anything else to fight with. Hades appeared behind the two.

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" Gatomon yelled. "Lightning Paw!" She slashed at Hades, and he was pushed back, but nothing. Hades pushed her back, and Kari caught her. "Ugh. I hate being the helpless one..."

"Don't worry." Kari said. They cleared the heartless, and the path opened.

"Go! Go! Go!" Patamon yelled. They continued down the path to the exit. Unfortunately, they got blocked again.

"Not another barrier!" Kari said.

"And we can't use our full potential, since one, we're weak, and two, the Underworld suppresses our power!" Palmon said.

"Ugh. We need to work our hardest!" Kari said. "Maybe if we combined our power?" she was talking to the man.

"Hmph. Fine. Let's see how this goes." The man said. The heartless surrounded them. They performed one big slash at the heartless, and a bunch were defeated. The others got out of the way, so they don't get caught in their fighting. They performed various techniques of fighting. One was Shooting Star. They circle around each other, and spin slash at them. The other was Banishing Blade. The man first slashes down, and it sends out vertical blast, in a line. Kari finished it off, with slashing down. Their finishing technique was Spiral. They pushed against one another against the handles, and the blades were spinning. It was so fast that it caused a tornado. Kari and the man jumped back, as the tornado obliterates the remaining heartless. Unfortunately, Hades wasn't affected, but all of the heartless were defeated, so the barrier broke. "Hmph. Not bad."

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Let's get going!" Tai yelled. They continued down the exit of the Valley, and lost Hades.

_Cave of the Dead_

They were all panting, after escaping the Valley of the Dead.

"Wow. That, was...Amazing..." Kari said, panting. "Are you some kind of hero?"

"No...I'm no hero...I'm just an..." The man started.

"Huh?" Kari said.

"Auron." The man said. "My name."

"I'm Kari!" Kari said, getting up.

"Donald!" Donald said, jumping on Kari's back.

"Goofy!" Goofy said, jumping on Donald's back. Kari couldn't carry the two, and collapsed.

"Could you guys get off me!" Kari said, muffled.

"Hmph. Maybe we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Auron said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kari said, getting up. She took off. Auron chuckled.

_Hades Lair_

"Hmph! Those pipsqueaks may have gotten away this time, but I have heartless roaming all over the Underworld. Just leave them to me, and you can concentrate on turning Hercules into a heartless!"

"This is MY Underworld you idiot!" Hades yelled, and turning red. "I can handle this myself!" He snapped his fingers, and summoned a huge three-headed dog. "Cerberus! Go!" The dog headed off.

_Cave of the Dead Entrance_

They headed for the door, but they saw that it was locked, from the huge lock and chains.

"It's locked!?" Kari exclaimed.

"We need to open it!" T.K. said. The digidestined and the digimon tried to open the door.

"Guys. Maybe you should use the keyblade." Goofy said, pointing to the keyhole. Kari materializes the keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Auron said.

"Yeah. It unlocks everything." Kari said. She started to aim it at the keyhole, when they heard a roar.

"Hurry!" Auron yelled, as he took a fighting stance. Cerberus came down.

"Yow! That is one big dog!" Joe exclaimed. He then noticed something on the beast's neck. It was the final crests. "The crests!"

"Hurry!" Auron yelled, guarding. Kari started to point, but T.K. wanted to do it, so he unlocked it as he put his hand out in front of Kari. The lock, unlocked. They then opened the door, and they were able to go through it. Kari, T.K. and Sora was starting to go through the door, where the rest were, but then Kari stopped. She looked back.

"How can I feel good if I leave someone behind?" Kari said. She turned back.

"Kari! Wait!" Donald yelled. T.K. turned back too, and so did Sora. Tai started to go after them, but the barrier was put up first.

"Kari! T.K.!" Tai yelled.

"How come they always seem to do this?" Matt said.

"Let's do it guys!" Kari said. Sora then got a mysterious feeling out of this as Kari said that. He was looking at her. "What?"

"Uh...Nothing." Sora said. "Let's do this!" They went for the heads, since that's the beast's only weak point. Cerberus started to bite them.

"I am not a tasty snack!" Kari yelled. She hit Cerberus as he was hanging on to her leg. He let go of her, and she landed back first.

"You ok?" T.K. said, picking her up.

"I'm ok." Kari said. "Thanks." She smiled at him. She sorta now have bite marks on her pants. "Now I need to buy new pants! And I don't know any store that sells these!" She started to slash at Cerberus at full power. "If only I can go into Valor Form."

"I know. I'm sorry Kari." The spirit said.

"It's not your fault." Kari said. She slashed across the heads, and slashed down. Cerberus then spat out balls of energy that started to float to the four. They all got hit, but are not giving up. Kari jumped the shockwave of Cerberus's landing, from jumping. She was attacking at the middle head, when the other heads tried to squish her together. Kari tried her best to push them away. The middle one tried to bite her, but she went on top of the two heads, and blocked the attack. The right one now tried, but she jumped off very high. "Now sit boy!" She landed a diving attack on the back, and Cerberus was knocked over. At last second she grabbed the crests. "Good boy."

"Good job Kari!" T.K. said.

"Alright now. Time to finish this!" Sora yelled. He and Auron went in for a finishing attack with the Limit attacks. Cerberus may have not been defeated, but it was hurt long enough for their escape.

"Come on!" Mimi yelled. They all came through the door. All of them, except Auron, made faces at Cerberus, and waved. The door closed.

_Underworld Entrance_

"Whew! That was a close one." Kari said.

"You guys did great! I can admit that." Tai said.

"Hey, where did Auron go?" Joe said.

"I don't know, uh..." Donald said.

"Sorry. Name's Joe." Joe said.

"Mimi." Mimi said.

"Gomamon. Nice to meet you." Gomamon said.

"Palmon." Palmon said.

"Right." Sora said. "I'm Sora, this is Donald, and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"And that is why I go by Sor now." Sor said.

"Yeah. Anyway." Joe said.

"We need to think of something that will give us our powers back in the Underworld, then we can try this again." Kari said.

"Whoa. Whoa. You're not thinking of going back there, are you!?" Joe said.

"We have to. Otherwise, Hades will continue to send in bad guys for Hercules to fight." Kari said. "He doesn't give him a rest."

"Let's head back up to the coliseum to see Meg for now." Sora said. They nodded, and went up the stairs made of light.

_Hades Lair_

"Let me see if I get this right. Those brats' keyblades work on any lock?" Hades said.

"Sure is." Pete replied.

"Have I ever told you about this coliseum we have right here in little old Underworld?" Hades said with a chuckle. "It makes the one upstairs look like a child's play toy."

"And that is where Herc the Jerk winnin' streak will go kapult!" Pete said.

"Problem is, Zeus locked it tight." Hades said. "But, all we have to do is swipe the keys, and, bingo! Underdrome open!"

"Well, hate to tell you, but those keyblades only work for them. Can't just swipe them, and use them." Pete said.

"Well then...I think a woman's touch must be in order." Hades said.

_Coliseum Gates_

They came through a big door, and they were at the entrance of the Coliseum.

"Gawrsh, this sure brings back memories!" Goofy said.

"So when do we get the keyblades?" Joe said.

"Well, they will probably form soon." Kari said.

"Why do we need them?" Mimi said.

"Well, long story short." Kari began. "I'm a princess of light, and I need the power of all 8 keyblades."

"You're a princess!?" Mimi said. "No fair. I wanted to be an actual princess. Not just a princess for those digimon."

"You were a princess for digimon?" Goofy said.

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"Well, you're still a princess for digimon." Sora said.

"Which are now gone." Mimi said.

"Oh. Whoops." Sora said. "Sorry."

"Let's just see what's inside." Izzy said. "I'm wondering what they do for an actual match." They were going for the door, when Hercules came through. He saw them.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When did you get here?" Hercules said.

"Hey Herc!" Sora said.

"On another adventure?" Hercules said. Then he noticed the others. "Oh, who are these guys?"

"Oh, right." Sora said. "Herc, these are our new friends."

"Kari." Kari said.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Tai." Tai said.

"Agumon." Agumon said.

"T.K." T.K. said.

"Patamon." Patamon said.

"Matt." Matt said.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said.

"Sora. But now I go by Sor." Sor said.

"Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"Izzy." Izzy said.

"Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"Joe." Joe said.

"Gomamon." Gomamon said.

"Mimi." Mimi said.

"Palmon." Palmon said.

"Nice to meet you all." Hercules said. "Junior Heroes always busy."

"You know it!" Sora said.

"Junior heroes?" Gatomon said. They headed inside.

_Coliseum Foyer_

"So did you ever find your friends?" Hercules said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"When we got here, we ran into Meg-" Gatomon started. "Meg-Mega-trouble! So we had to help someone out. We tried to teach Hades a lesson, but he just flicks us away as if we're kitty litter."

"The Underworld drains all of our power." Kari said. "You know anything that could prevent it?"

"Well, there's this stone that guards against the Underworld's Curse, that the gods use whenever they have business down there." Hercules said.

"Think we could borrow it?" Tai said.

"Why not?" Hercules said. "I can go get it."

"Thanks." Kari said.

"You're too kind." Izzy said.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you have the Olympus Stone. And I can't go with you, since I've got a match today." Hercules said. "Maybe Phil can give you some training!"

"Hey, good idea!" Sora said.

_The Coliseum_

They saw some sort of little person adjusting the pots.

"Better get some rest champ." Phil said. His back was turned against them. "Tomorrow's match could be a big one. No one wants to pay for a worn out hero. Remember, victory in a game come's in two words: Eat, bathe, and sleep." T.K. counted the words. They chuckled a little bit. Phil turned and saw them. "Junior Heroes!"

"Hey Phil!" Sora said. "How're you doing?"

"Never better!" Phil said. He noticed the others. "And who are those?"

"Oh, our new friends." Sora said. The digidestined and Digimon introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. You guys earning your hero wings?" Phil said. They were thinking. "Nope. Don't have what it takes."

"What?" Tai said.

"So, what's up?" Phil said. They told them the situation. "HaHaHa! You taking on Hades?"

"What's so funny!?" Kari said.

"I'm just laughing at the thought. It has never been done before!" Phil said. "You got guts, I give you that. Better get cracking!" They practiced on the pots that Phil was moving. They did excellent, and are going non-stop. "Great! Keep practicing like that, and you kids can take on Hercules."

"Really?" T.K. said.

"Nah! I'm just pulling your leg." Phil said. "The champ has been winning every match, with the toughest foes."

"If only we could give Hercules a break..." Kari mumbled.

"What was that?" Phil said.

"Nothing." Kari said. Hercules came back.

"Listen, I've gotta go for a bit." Phil said.

"Where to?" Sora said.

"None of your beeswax." Phil said. He walked away.

"Er...Okay." Matt said. "So, you've got the olympus stone?"

"Sorry guys. It's stolen." Hercules said.

"Stolen!?" They exclaimed.

"By who!?" Palmon said.

"We don't know yet." Hercules said. "All we know is, it was a guy in a black hood."

"WHAT!?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled.

"So that means...Organization XIII really is back!" Sora said.

"Great. Now there's the problem of Apocalymon and this organization..." Joe said.

"But, if we get the stone back, we can borrow it for a little while, right?" Kari said.

"Sure." Hercules said. "By the way, have you guys seen Meg around here?" They shook their heads. "Oh. Alright."

"What's wrong, hero?" Hades said behind Hercules. Herc backed off. "You know, I thought in the hero's description, one must be in shape."

"Oh, yeah. We need to talk!" Kari said. Hades put his hand on Kari's face, and pushed her back. The others helped her up.

"I came for some news. Seems your sweet and dear nutmeg got herself lost in the Underworld." Hades said, reappearing behind Hercules, as he tried to punch him.

"Don't you mean kidnapped!?" Hercules said.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But why go into details?" Hades said. Hercules whistled, and a pegasus came flying in.

"Whoa. Pay up Izzy!" Tai said. "There were flying horses during the early years."

"Um...This is a different world, and we didn't bet anything." Izzy said.

"Dang!" Tai said.

"Ah! You can't leave yet." Hades said. "You've got a match against, the bloodthirsty hydra! And if you don't stick around, who knows what sort of, accidents could happen?"

"You mean you're threatening the audience with your hydra!?" Kari yelled. "You're really are ruthless as they say."

"Oh. Why thank you." Hades said. "And like I said: details, who needs them?"

"Coward!" Gatomon yelled.

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes some day." Hades said, disappearing.

"Can you guys handle this?" Hercules said.

"Sure! We're heroes after all." Agumon said.

"Ah-hyuck. Junior Heroes Agumon." Goofy said.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll find Meg." Sora said.

"Thanks." Hercules said. He turned to his pegasus. "Find Meg." The animal nodded, and took off. The "Junior" Heroes took off towards the Underworld.

_Underworld Entrance_

They entered the Underworld, where they lost some of their powers again. They saw Phil on the ground.

"Phil!" Tai yelled. They ran over there, and helped him up.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"I was chasing this guy in black hood, but next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil said.

"Dressed in black!?" Gabumon said.

"He was the one who stole the olympus stone." Gomamon said.

"Where'd he run off to?" Tentomon said.

"To the Underworld, this way." Phil said. "He was a bad on alright. All I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just to give Herc a break."

"You could have asked." T.K. said.

"You saying you are going to the Underworld?" Phil said. "Oh, good one."

"What!?" Kari said. "We can handle this. Besides, Sora and the others dealt with these guys before."

"Just be careful." Phil said.

"Right. Let's be on our way." Sora said. The nodded, and went through the green door up ahead.

_The Coliseum_

Hercules was fighting the Hydra. He was slashing at it with his sword. It was used as a power boost for him. His finishing move, was slamming the hydra's head down. It was dazed, and, it fell down. Hercules emerged from under the beast. The crowd was chanting for him.

"Hercules!" The crowd was chanting.

"Thank you!" Hercules said. "You're too kind. Hope you enjoyed it." He then ran towards the door. "Now I've gotta get to Meg."

_Underworld Caverns: Entrance_

The group came through the door, and into an area with a thick fog.

"This is very foggy here." Tai said.

"We should be careful. There could be a chance that pits are here." Izzy said. Kari took some steps forward into the fog, and she fell.

"OW! Or maybe this is a big pit!" Kari yelled. Some heartless with a candle appeared in front of them. "What kind of heartless are these?"

"Ghosts?" Izzy said. Fireballs came from the candles. They hit them, and they fell back.

"They sure pack a punch." T.K. said getting up. The heartless blew out three fireballs, and they hit the group too.

"Forget the heartless." Kari said. "We need to go after that guy." The group agreed, and ran away from the heartless. They fought some in their way. Once they got away from them, and safe from any boulders falling on their heads, they took a breather.

"Man. This curse is really getting to us." Tai said, stretching his arm.

"We need to find that stone, and fast!" Agumon said.

"Not to mention find Meg." Mimi said.

"I feel so worthless without the weapons." Joe said.

"Don't worry." Kari said. "I'm sure that they will form, real soon."

"I hope so." Mimi said. "Even though I'm not the fighting type." They proceeded through the path.

_Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road_

They ran through the toad as fast as they can. They got split up from the battles. There was another type of heartless, and they were big! They had to hit them from behind in order to do some damage. Most of the time, they just ran past them, but sometimes, they knock them down, with hitting them with it's body. They all met back on a passage way to the next area.

"Everyone here?" Tai said. They nodded. "Right then." They went down the passage way to the next area.

_Underworld Caverns: Atrium_

They found a ramp, that goes to the upper level of the area, and on top of the fog layer. They saw a black hooded guy near a big door, that looked like the doors they used to enter the Underworld.

"Huh? Oh! You!" The guy said.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Donald yelled at the black coated person. He revealed himself as a blond.

"No way! How're you still here!?" Sora yelled.

"Well...we had a little assistance." The person said. Kari came forward.

"What do you mean, assistance?" Kari said. The person stood there questioning.

"Wait a second...Xion?" The person said.

"Excuse me?" Kari said.

"Xion! How're you still alive!?" The person said. They were questioning.

"Kari? You know him?" Tai said.

"No. Never seen him." Kari said. "And you know nobody calls me Xion, or something."

"True." T.K. said.

"Well, sorry to put this to you Xion, but Xemnas said you're a traitor of the organization." The person said. "So I have to, disband you. Boy, am I the wrong guy for the job." Sora was thinking.

'Wait. Didn't he ask me something near this before?' Sora thought.

"Last time, didn't he confused you for your nobody, Sora?" Goofy said.

"Yeah, he did." Sora said.

"But there's no way this Xion is my nobody." Kari said. "I've never lost my heart."

"Unless...Something happened one day, and you guys didn't realize it..." Sora said.

"No way! I've been with her since she had...pneumonia." Tai said slowly.

"Oh, come on Tai! You have to believe me." Kari said.

"But Kari...Did something happened in the hospital room?" Tai said.

"No. I don't remember something popping out of my chest..." Kari said. She stood there questioning.

"What?" Tai said.

"Hey! Can I get to eliminating the traitor?" The coated person said.

"Stay out of this!" Matt said. The person took out the Olympus Stone.

"The stone! Give it back you thief!" Agumon yelled.

"Now that's just plan rude." The person said. He held the stone above his head. He got powered up, and out of the curse of the Underworld. The group got ready to fight. The person got out a guitar.

"What? Are you going to perform for us?" Gatomon said.

"No. It's time for water to dance!" The person yelled. He began to strum the guitar. Water figures of him appeared.

"Whoa! He can make figures of himself!" T.K. yelled.

"Yeah. A bit of a annoying one too." Sora said.

"Hmph. Let's dance Roxas!" The person said.

"I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora!" Sora said. "How many times do I have to say that!?"

"Never mind. My true target is Xion!" The person said.

"Look! I haven't lost my heart at all, so you've got the wrong girl!" Kari said.

"Well, you can wield the keyblade, right?" The person said.

"So!? My friends have keyblades too!" Kari said.

"Right, but..." The person began. "Never mind. I'm giving out too much. Anyway, let's dance Xion!" The forms appeared everywhere. 40 forms appeared first. They fended off the forms. Kari and T.K. were able to fend off the most forms, through accessing their Limit forms. Their attacks were, Hope and Light, in where they span around, with their keyblades shooting out beams of light, Diving Slash, in which they dive into the ground, and shoot out of it with lightning speed, rapidly, and their finishing attack, Lighting Storm, Kari hovers above T.K., and lighting storms down onto the ground, while T.K. creates a wind ball around them, sucking enemies inside, so that the wind ball, and lighting attacks them. It was finished off with them hovering around the heartless that was sucked in, and use a giant keyblade that the two of them has to wield together, slashing with lightning speed(Sorta like the dream attack in The World That Never Was in Dream's Drop Distance). They took care of all of the forms, and the team barely had to do anything.

"Great job T.K.!" Kari said.

"You too!" T.K. said. Kari giggled and blushed.

"Well, aren't you great with teamwork." The person said.

"That's because our hearts are always connected." Kari said.

"While I'm around her, and her big bro, we can be unstoppable." T.K. said.

"Really?" The person started. "Then, how about I do this?" He brings his hand forward, and all of them, except Kari was pushed from them.

"Guys!" Kari yelled. A barrier came up between them. "Let them through!"

"Sorry Xion. No can do." The person said.

"I told you, my name is not Xion! It's Kari! Get it memorized!?" Kari said.

"Yes! That's almost exactly what your friend says!" The person said.

"What friend!?" Kari said.

"Never mind. You'll recognize it soon." The person said. 60 forms appeared now. "Now show me your true potential, and I might be able to convince the leader to let you back in." He throws over the Olympus Stone to Kari.

"I will never join your organization!" Kari said.

"You know, it's strange." Sora said. "I feel that someone I know, but don't know says something like that too."

"Really?" Donald said.

"Maybe it was a friend of Roxas?" Goofy said.

"Maybe." Sora said. Kari got powered up by the stone.

"Right then. Let's go." Kari said.

"Kari." The spirit said in her. "I sense another form can be unlocked."

"Another form? Alright then!" Kari said. She was bathed in light, and her outfit changed into blue and black. She was floating, as if she was a hovercraft. She still had one keyblade, but then, she can shoot balls of lights out of it. "Alright! Let's go!" She floated out of the way of attacks. She shot blasts out of the keyblade, and 15 forms were defeated. She then shot continuous beams of light out of the keyblade, and 20 more were defeated. For the finale, she shoots up into the sky, and as if it was fireworks, it exploded, and balls of lights eliminated all of the water forms.

"Whew. You're stronger than I thought." The person said. "And to think, he'd be happy if I capture you."

"Who!?" Kari said. "Who would be happy?" The person retreated into a portal of darkness.

"What was that all about?" Tai said.

"Well, most importantly, I got the stone back." Kari said.

"Great job Kar." Tai said. Kari passed the stone on to Sora. He held it above his head, and they were engulfed in the light. They were free from the curse.

"Thank goodness." Gatomon said. "I wasn't sure I can take that curse anymore."

"Hey, what's happening?" Joe said. His and Mimi's crest are changing.

"They're changing." Kari said. "Must be from the Olympus Stone." Joe's blade looked like Ikakumon's horn. At the end was the symbol of the crest of Reliability. The handle was surrounded by the rim around Zudomon's shell. His crest was the keychain. Mimi's blade looked like the Rumbling Rose keyblade. Only difference is that the tip is the symbol of the crest of sincerity, and that Palmon's Poison Ivy is surrounding the handle(It's not Palmon's Real Poison Ivy).

"Wow! I like this keyblade! Really suits my gardening mood." Mimi said.

"This blade reminds me of Ikkakumon." Joe said.

"Just don't get too attached to that form." Gomamon said.

"Alright then, so shouldn't Kari's keyblade transform again, or something?" Tai said.

"Yeah. We have all 8 keyblades here, why isn't mine changing?" Kari said.

"Maybe Master Yen Sid knows?" T.K. said.

"We should ask him when we're done here." Biyomon said.

"In the meantime, we should search the next area." Gatomon said. They nodded, and went into the door.

_The Lock_

Once they went in there, they found a stone that has a form of Megara on it.

"Hey, isn't that Meg?" Donald said.

"I bet that's where she's being held!" Gabumon said. There was a keyhole in the middle of the rock. Kari aimed her keyblade at the hole, and she unlocked it. The rock crumbled, and there was a way up. They floated up, and they reached where Meg was being held. Hades was there.

"Well, thank's for the help young wielder!" Hades said. "Now have a good day." He disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sora said.

"It's like he wanted us to unlock that keyhole." Sor said.

"Guys! Behind you!" Meg yelled. Pete was behind the group. He was laughing devilishly.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" Pete said.

"We'll see about that!" Kari said. There were heartless shaped bats flying around them. They had handle shaped tails. Kari grabbed one, and began to beat Pete up with it. "That's for trying to take my heart earlier!" She then went into a aerial spiral attack. The others were trying to defend Meg from the Heartless. You'd think they slash away the dark chains first, then lead her out of there. Pete then threw down what looked like a bowling ball, and it exploded on Kari. Thankfully, she learned Aerial Recovery, and recovered in mid-air. She then slashed down on Pete. The digimon began to attack the Bat Heartless. Gatomon performed the same attack that Kari did on Pete, beating the bats with another bat. Mimi saw another bat heartless going for Meg. She ran over there, and slashed it down.

"Thanks." Meg said.

"Nobody should mess with us." Mimi said. Pete slammed down, and Kari got knocked back again. Pete then tried to punch her, but she jumped over him, and slashed multiple times. Another bat heartless tried to interfere. A bunch more then appeared.

"There's too many!" Joe said.

"We need to get out of here!" T.K. said. He slashed the chains on Meg away. Hercules then came down, and threw some bat heartless at Pete. It knocked him down.

"Sorry I'm late." Hercules said. She whistled, and the pegasus came down. It jumped on Pete first. Pete fell down, dizzy. "Get Meg out of here. I'll meet you guys back at the coliseum."

"What about you?" Mimi said.

"I'm going to teach this guys a lesson, that you should never mess with a True Hero." Hercules said. The group ran out of there. Pete got up.

"Now wait a sec.!" Pete said. He was stopped by Hercules.

_The Lock_

"Sora, I can't just leave him." Meg said.

"He'll be ok." Sora said.

"Look even Herc has his limits." Meg said. "He can't just keep winning forever."

"Then, we'll go back him up." Palmon said.

"Get Meg out of here!" Donald said to the pegasus. The animal nodded, and he rode out of there.

They entered back into the area. Herc was getting pretty tired. They looked at each other, and got ready to fight.

"Alright then. We have to beat him quickly." Hercules said. "The cave is starting to collapse."

"Right! Let's go!" Kari said. They charged at the heartless and Pete. Kari jumped up, and activated Valor Form. She slashed at the heartless quickly. Pete threw another ball at her, but she struck it without a scratch, and began to slash at him. Pete activated a barrier that surrounded him, but Kari played Pinball, and she bounced him towards Hercules, which he punched him back. They took this chance to attack. Joe got an extra bat heartless, and beat Pete up with it, then slashed at him. Kari knocked Pete up into the air, and did a series of aerial attacks, and finished him off.

"Hmph! This place gives me the creeps." Pete said. "I'll deal with you nitwits next time." The cave started to rumble. They all ran out of there as quickly as they can. Hades was in the cave.

"Could today get any better?" Hades said. "Now, wonder-breath is going down for good!"

_Underworld Entrance_

They all ran back into the entrance of the Underworld.

"Well! If it isn't everybody's favorite knock out!" Hades said, appearing into the scene. "You sure did blew it this time!"

"Well, look who's being a sore loser." Gatomon said.

"Can it, Cat!" Hades said. Gatomon started to charge at him, but Kari held her back.

"Still, no one likes being a sore loser." Hercules said going up to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and Stones." Hades said. "Hey. Maybe you should check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I heard things about him, like, FALLING APART." He disappeared.

"Wait!" Sor yelled.

"Hate to run, but I got a little diversion to attend to." Hades said. Hercules ran up to the coliseum.

"Guys!" Meg said behind them. "The coliseum is in trouble! We'll do everything we can to help!"

"Ok! We'll do that!" Kari said. They ran up the stairs.

_Coliseum Gates_

They entered through the door.

"This...can't...be..." Hercules said. Kari ran towards him, only to be almost squished by debris. She looked up, and saw the Hydra attacking, and destroying the coliseum. Phil, Meg, and the pegasus came to him. They were shaking him. "I failed guys..."

"It's not your fault." Meg said.

"I left everyone unprotected." Hercules said. "Hades was right! I am just a knock out..."

"Hey! I didn't train you to think of that." Phil said.

"Phil's right!" Gatomon said. "You've gotta get up, and stop beating yourself up." Meg got Hercules out of the way.

"I'm some hero." Herc said. The Hydra roared.

"Herc needs help!" Gabumon said.

"That hydra does look like a Mega Digimon." Agumon said.

"Well, we can handle this together!" Kari said.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" Phil said.

"We can help too." Meg said. The pegasus started to do kung-fu poses.

"Right! Let's do this!" Kari yelled. The group charged forward. Kari got knocked into the air by the hydra's tail. She saw the opportunity to attack it's head. She activated Valor Form, and attacked with mighty speed. She knocked the Hydra's head out. She slashed through it, and the head exploded. The neck submerged it self under the sand. Three more heads popped out of the sand.

"The Hydra's regenerating it's severed limbs!" Izzy yelled.

"Hey! Kari!" Phil yelled. "Get up on the Hydra's back!" Kari nodded, and dodged the Hydra's attacks. She got up on the back, and Phil threw a pot out. Kari jumped up and hit the pot on the back of the Hydra. The heads were stunned. They saw the opportunity to attack. Joe and Mimi slashed at one, and it exploded. They nodded, and smiled. Sora and Kari started to finish off the two other ones with the Valor Forms. They then slashed through them to finish it off. The Hydra's head came out of the ground, and 6 heads came out of the neck!

"Oh no! Now what are we supposed to do!?" Mimi yelled.

"We can't defeat all of those!" Kari said.

"Sure, you guys can't really handle it." Gatomon started. "But we can!" Kari realized what she was saying.

"Yeah! I get it!" Kari yelled. She grabbed out a device out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Sora said. Kari held the device up high. Gatomon started to shine and rose up into the sky.

"What's happening to Gatomon!?" Goofy yelled.

"Gatomon! Digivolve to..." Gatomon yelled. She started to take a form of a human. She began to grow wings, and had an helmet on. She came out as some sort of angel. "Angelwomon!" Sora, Donald and Goofy were in awe.

"Gatomon grew bigger!" Donald yelled.

"But...How did she..." Sora started.

"It's because of digivolution!" Kari said.

"So that's what digivolving is." Sora said. Angewomon started to attack the heads. She held back her hand, and shot an arrow of light at the Hydra. Tai and the others got out the digivice too. The digimon started to glow.

"Agumon! Digivolve to..." Agumon yelled(I'm not getting into descriptions, because that will just take too long. And this chapter is starting to get very long). "Greymon!"

"Gabumon! Digivolve to..." Gabumon yelled. "Garurumon!"

"Patamon! Digivolve to..." Patamon yelled. "Angemon!"

"Tentomon! Digivolve to..." Tentomon yelled. "Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon! Digivolve to..." Gomamon yelled. "Ikkakumon!"

"Biyomon! Digivolve to..." Biyomon yelled. "Birdramon!"

"Palmon! Digivolve to..." Palmon yelled. "Togomon!"

"Digimon! Attack!" Greymon yelled.

"Kari!" Garurumon yelled. "Get on!" Kari got on him, and they rode around the Hydra. As they ride near the heads, Kari slashed on them. Sora did the same on the pegasus. Tai rode on Greymon, as he rammed into one of the heads. The head was vanquished. Togomon span around, and the needles on her body hit all of the heads. Angemon attacked with a blast coming out of his hand. He hit one of the hydra's heads. Kabuterimon attacked another head, and it was vanquished. Birdramon shot down wings, that hit the hydra like a meteor. Ikkakumon shot out his horns, and torpedoes came out of it. It homed into the heads. The heads were stunned, and the group finished them off with one single slash through the heads. All of them exploded, and the Hydra was defeated. The body fell down. Hercules was sitting on a debris.

"I'm no use to you guys." Hercules said. "I let you all down."

"It's not your fault." Meg said. "Hey, even a god needs rest."

"Meg's right." Kari said. "Give yourself a rest."

"There won't be any games for a while, so that would be your chance." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here." Meg said. "I'll take care of him. I owe you guys big time."

"Don't mention it." Kari said. "Just tell us if Hades, or the heartless starts to act up again. We can take care of it."

"That's what heroes are for!" Donald said patting her back.

"When did you guys make hero?" Meg said.

"Let's save that for another time." Kari said. "We have to hit the road."

"I hope you feel better Hercules." Matt said.

"Yeah." Herc said.

"Take care you guys." Phil said. "Stay a little longer next time. We've got a lot of training to catch up on."

"Take care." Sora said. "Oh! I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." He got the stone out, and Herc reached for it, but it started to shine. Kari smiled at him. She held her keyblade down. The crown appeared again, and headed for the bright room. The stone revealed the keyhole. Kari did a backflip, and pointed the keyblade at the keyhole. It shined brightly, and brought her back. They headed for the door, while Herc and the crew went back to find remains of the coliseum.

"I wonder why my keyblade hasn't changed yet." Kari said.

"Someone has to know." A puppy looking creature walked up to her.

"Who's that?" Donald said.

"Oh, this is Gatomon's rookie form." Kari said. "Poor thing. You must be tired."

"Yeah. But we're alright." Koromon said, jumping into Tai's arms.

"Who could have known that they grew to be strong digimon." Goofy said.

"Well, we can grow back up." Tokomon said. "For one thing."

"What's that?" Sora said.

"Food!" The digimon yelled. They began to laugh.

"Don't worry guys. We'll find food in the gummi ship." Sora said.

"Alright, back to the keyblade." Tai said. "Why can't Kari's keyblade transform?"

"I know of something." A voice said.

"Someone said something?" Tanemon said. The shook their heads.

"Who could it be?" Mimi said.

"Behind you everyone." A voice said. What looked like a mouse with garments similar to Sora's.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Who?" Kari said.

"He's our king at Disney Castle." Goofy said.

"And a best friend of us." Donald said.

"Well, nice to meet you your majesty." Kari said.

"Sure is." Mickey said. "And you must be...Kari. The 8th princess of light?"

"Yep!" Kari said.

"Yen Sid told me of you." Mickey said. "Anyway, it looks like your keyblade won't transform because of not proving yourself as true princess of light yet."

"But I am." Kari said.

"No, wait." Sora said. "Don't you remember Kari? Yen Sid said that your heart is still in development into being a princess of light."

"Oh, yeah." Kari said.

"I heard that there's a book that tells of the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Mickey said.

"Keyblade of the Digidestined!" Tai yelled. "That was my next name for the blade."

"It's in a mansion in Twilight Town." Mickey said.

"That town again?" Donald said. They looked back at Mickey, but he was gone. "King Mickey!? Where are you!?" No answer.

"Well, should we go to Twilight Town?" Sora said. They nodded, and went back to the gummi ship. A full house, with all the digidestined back. They headed for the world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Sorry this took so long. Got into a writers block. I'm writing a Movie/Special that is coming soon. After the events of this. It contains some spoilers, so after they have been reveled, I could release it.


	8. Twilight Town

Chapter 6: Twilight Town

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

The group landed in a town, where it's always seem to be sunset.

"Wow. Look at that sunset!" Mimi said.

"It's beautiful." Sor said.

"So where is this mansion we're supposed to go to find the book in?" Tai said.

"It's this way." Sora said. They led them down a path to some stores down the line. They saw a group of three kids. They noticed them, and went up to them.

"Sora!" The kid with blond hair said.

"Hey! How're you doing Hayner?" Sora said.

"Fine." The kid named Hayner said. He noticed the group. "Oh, who are these guys?"

"Hey..." T.K. started. He looked at Hayner, then back at Matt. "You two almost look alike."

"We do?" Matt said. They looked at each other.

"Oh yeah. We do." Hayner said. "Name's Hayner."

"Matt." Matt said.

"And who are you two?" Tai said.

"Pence." The boy with a headband said.

"Olette." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Kari said. The digidestined introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all." Olette said.

"So why are you here?" Hayner said.

"We're searching for some book." Kari said. "Someone said it's in a mansion here in town."

"Yeah, that old and creepy mansion's near here." Pence said.

"Why did you have to say old and creepy?" Joe said. Everyone laughed.

"It's a mystery." Pence said.

"That was the way to the organization's world." Sora said. "Anyway, let's go find this book." They went off towards the direction of the mansion.

* * *

_The Old Mansion_

It was locked up, and it was indeed, creepy, and old. Kari unlocked it.

"Geez. I didn't know someone as young like you can wield the keyblade." Olette said. Kari held the keyblade on her shoulder.

"Never underestimate girl power." Kari said.

"That supposed to offend us?" Tai said. They laughed again.

* * *

_Mansion Foyer_

They walked inside, and into some sort of library. They were searching every book they can find there. It had to be something about 8 keyblades that the digidestined wielded. After an hour, nothing.

"I guess it's not here." Sora said.

"Sorry guys." Pence said. "Guess we have to try somewhere else. Either that or find some sort of secret passage way."

"Secret passage way!" Sora yelled. "The digital version of Twilight Town!"

"Oh yeah! Who knows? Maybe the book was left there." Goofy said.

"Sorry, there's a digital version of Twilight Town?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. It was the one, Roxas was in." Sora said.

"Maybe the book is in there." Kari said. "Let's go check it out."

"You guys go ahead." Hayner said. "We'll see if there's anything that have to so with the keyblades you have."

"Alright." Tai said. They headed down to the computer lab under the mansion.

"Hidden Computer Labs under mansions, a haunting feeling, this place shouts ghost to me." Joe said.

"Don't worry Joe." Sora said. "I'm sure there isn't any ghosts in here."

"See! When someone says that, something always happen!" Joe said.

"Ah, stop being scared, and let's get to that computer lab." Donald said.

* * *

_Mansion: Computer Lab_

They reached the computer lab.

"Prodigious! This is an amazing piece of hardware!" Izzy said. He toyed with it, and made the entryway to the digital Twilight Town appear.

"Nice going Izzy." Goofy said.

"It's my specialty." Izzy said. They proceeded down the entryway. They came through, and everything mostly looked the same. Except that the console was broken. Roxas destroyed it a long time ago.

* * *

_Mansion Foyer_

They went back upstairs of the mansion, and to the library. They mostly found the same books. Some were new.

"Argh! Where is it!?" Agumon said.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, but where could it be?" T.K. said. Kari got out the last book of her row.

"The Keyblade of the Digidestined?" Kari read the cover title. "Guys! This could be it!" They huddled around her.

"Nice going Kari!" Sora said.

"Aww! We have to read it all?" Tai said.

"We'll never learn by just skimming it." Izzy said.

"Well, isn't there some sort of special chapter of it?" Mimi said.

"Let's just see what's inside." Kari said. She opened the book on the desk.

_The Keyblade of the Digidestined. A remarkable weapon of power used by the digidestined of light. The Keyblade consist of the 8 major traits of the digidestined: Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, and Reliability. The Princess of Light's keyblade of Light must be powered up by the other 7 keyblades, wielded by the digidestined of Light. Only then will the Keyblade of the Digidestined will appear. It's true potential will give out unimaginable power against the heartless. Only then, for a short period of time, will the princess of light will pose a huge threat against the darkness. Channeling the powers of the other 7 princesses of light, and her heart itself. If there should be even a hint of darkness inside the beholder's heart, the keyblade will thoroughly reject her, and limit it's power. The wielder has to be a princess of light, and have no darkness inside, even if they do unfortunately lose it. The heart is a sign of being worthy for the keyblade. Should the heart be filled with darkness, the Keyblade of the Digidestined, combined with the Digidestined of Light's heart, can light it, and it will be bathed in light. The beholder has to be whole in order to wield such a blade. Such as if their nobody was released, they have to be whole again with their nobody. However, even if the Princess of Light does wield the blade, she has to prove herself first, in order to use the full potential of the Keyblade of the Digidestined._

That was all that remained in the book. The rest of the pages were blank.

"That was it?" Tai said. "Whew! And I though we'd be sitting here all day, reading this book."

"So...I have to prove I'm worthy of being a princess of light?" Kari said.

"Precisely." Mickey said from behind.

"Oh, King Mickey." Kari said.

"You have to free other worlds from their suffering in order to use the full power of the Keyblade of the Digidestined." Mickey said.

"Alright then. I guess we will do that." Kari said. "As long as I have my friends around, I can overcome anything."

"Good. Keep thinking of that, and you'll be on your way!" Mickey said.

"Yep! I will." Kari said. "I won't let everyone down. But, just one question. Why isn't it changing now?"

"I do not know Kari." Mickey said. "I can probably check on Yen Sid on that one."

"We should head back." Tai said.

* * *

_The Old Mansion_

They nodded, and left the Digital Version of Twilight Town, and back to the regular Twilight Town. "Say King Mickey..." He was gone.

"Hello!? King Mickey!?" Kari called for him.

"You think he went off?" Mimi said.

"Must have." Donald said.

"Well, I might want to see the rest of town." Tai said. They went toward another area of Twilight Town. Since there doesn't seem to be any trouble, they decided to split up, and explore the town.

* * *

_The Sandlot_

Kari and T.K. walked into the Sandlot, where Hayner was getting beat up by someone else in silver clothing, and a black cap. Kari and T.K. went over there, and helped him up.

"Oh, who are these guys?" The person said. "Are these kids you're babysitting?" He and three other people laughed. Pence and Olette were watching.

"Hey! Don't mess with him or us!" Kari yelled.

"Oh yeah?" The person said. "And what are you going to do about it?" Kari thought of fighting him. "Yeah. You don't want to mess with us. Or else, you could end up like this punk here."

'I can't just use the keyblade to beat up bullies and people.' Kari thought. She looked around, and saw a club(It's used in Struggles: A tournament held every year). 'Even though it's not like me, I can't just sit around, and see my friends get hurt.' She ran towards the club, picked it up, and took a fighting stance. The four people laughed.

"Oh, so you want to fight huh?" The person said. "If you're really that desperate to protect him." He has a club too.

"Kari! What are you thinking!?" Hayner yelled.

"I'm thinking I won't let this guy bully you guys." Kari said. The person ran towards her, and tried to attack. Kari dodged, and struck back. The person was holding onto his back.

"Ugh! How can someone like you be that strong?" The person said.

"Well...Uh...I, practice." Kari said. The person jumped up, and tried to dive at her, but Kari dodged again, and struck back again. The person was at his knees.

"Eh...Seifer, has a head cold!" One of the people said. He looked rather strong, with a sleeveless shirt, and black sweats.

"Yeah! Don't expect to get lucky next time." Another one said. She has a sleeveless shirt, and tan pants, and a sorta light blue hair. The other one looked like he was a magician, who covered his face, and only shows yellow beady eyes. He looked like he was a few centimeters shorter than Kari and T.K. Kari placed down the club.

"Wow. I mean, just...wow." Pence said. "You just took Seifer down within 2 hits!"

"You're really are a strong little girl." Olette said. Kari smiled and giggled. She started to head for them, but a nobody appeared behind her. They started to surround her and T.K.

"Nobodies!" Kari yelled.

"Uhh...Can you guys handle these? Sora does." Pence said.

"What? Are you kidding?" Hayner said. "Kari took down the town's biggest bully within 2 hits." Kari and T.K. materialized the keyblades, and began to attack. They were sliding everywhere, but Kari and T.K. dodged them. Kari then attacked a few with a new ability. She can conjure a bunch of spinning balls of light, that swirl around her as a ground finisher. T.K. can knock an enemy into the air, and strike it down. Kari helped, by hitting the enemy as soon as the nobody hits the ground. Another type of nobody was there. There were legs that turn into a sword itself, and there were nobodies that go underground, and pop out. They were shaped like birds, with their wings sharp. They emerged from the ground, spreading their wings. Still, they were no match for Kari and T.K. They took them down.

"Alright!" T.K. said.

"Nice going!" Kari said. They hugged each other. Then they opened their eyes, and they stopped hugging and were whistling.

"Wait...I see what's going on..." Hayner said, smiling a bit.

"You guys love each other, don't you?" Olette said.

"What?" Kari said. "No! We're just, best, friends..."

"Yeah." T.K. said. "Real good, best, friends..." They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey Kari!" Tai yelled off into the distance. They ran towards them. "We heard fighting. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. We took care of some nobodies." Kari said. "That's all."

"And she attacked me!" Seifer said, getting up. "I want a rematch!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Settle down!" Tai said, separating the two. "Kari, you fought him?"

"He was bullying Hayner." Kari said.

"Well, should have minded your own business." Seifer said. "Gotta scram anyway." The four walked away.

"Seifer. Meanest guy in town." Hayner said.

"Does he always act like that?" T.K. said.

"Pretty much." Pence said.

"Well, did you use the keyblade?" Sora said.

"No. I just used some club around here." Kari said.

"A struggle club." Hayner said. "It's a competition that is held every year here in the Sandlot. Setzer won champion again."

"That would be interesting for Kari to enter." Gatomon said.

"I think that would be unfair, since they have gotten used to fighting." Tentomon said.

"Pretty much." Tai said. Kari heard a bell toll from the clock tower, and got a mysterious feeling.

"What's wrong?" Goofy said.

"It's like I had this weird feeling just now." Kari said. "Like I've been here." They were questioning.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon said.

"You've never been outside our world." T.K. said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Kari said. "But, just to make sure." She then headed off towards the clock tower above the train station.

* * *

_Station Plaza_

Kari looked around and wondered what was familiar to her.

"See anything familiar?" Tai said.

"It's not coming back to me for some reason." Kari said.

"You sure you didn't imagine it?" Sora said.

"No. Not really." Kari said.

"Maybe we should forget about it." Tai said. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, and I'd like to show you guys my home." Sora said.

"Alright then." Kari said. "I guess we should..." She started to feel faint. She grabbed her head, and was groaning.

"Kari?" Tai said. "Kari!?" Kari fell down, and the screen went black. "KARI!"

* * *

_?_

In Kari's mind, she saw a bunch of pictures. She saw a blonde boy with a black hood, along with another guy with Red hair. There was one more person on the scene. She was black haired. The camera just shot of her mouth. Not her full face. They were sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream. They were laughing and having jokes. The blonde boy smiled at the girl. The screen then was engulfed in light.

* * *

_Station Plaza_

"Kari! Wake up!" Tai yelled, while shaking her body.

"What...happened!?" Sora yelled. "She just fell down."

"Kari. Please. Wake up." T.K. said. "Come on Kari." He was stroking her hair. She began to wake up. She got up. "Kari! You're alright! I was so worried!" He hugged her.

"Yeah." Kari said. She looked up at the clock tower.

"What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"I saw three people." Kari said. "They were sitting on the clock tower up there, and having ice cream."

"Ice Cream?" Sora said. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"So, you do remember something here?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but it's still coming back to me." Kari said. She got up, and dusted herself off.

"You sure that you're alright?" T.K. said.

"T.K., don't worry about me." Kari said. "I'm fine. Honest." She smiled at him.

"Well, alright." T.K. said.

"Well, we should be heading off." Sora said.

"Alright." Hayner said, walking into the scene. "Nice seeing you again."

"Yep." Olette said. "Even Kari here. She's tough as nails."

"Aww. Thanks." Kari said.

"Be seeing you soon." Pence said.

"Alright." Sora said. "See ya!" They headed off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Sorry if this was short. Next one's coming real soon.


	9. Destiny Islands

Chapter 7: Destiny Islands

**Author's Note: I'm sorta getting to know the song titles a little bit better. I'll probably put in a Boss Music for that Boss.**

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

_Gummi Ship_

"Now what should we do?" Tai said. "We don't know what to really do for now."

"And I'm getting tired." Patamon said, yawning.

"Is there a sleeping quarters in this Gummi Ship?" Kari said.

"Well there is." Sora said. "Buuut, I think maybe I will show you my friends at my home."

"You mean Destiny Islands?" Goofy said.

"Yep!" Sora said.

"Your friends sound nice." Kari said.

"Yeah, they are." Sora said. They drove to a world that has an island, with a town a little bit away.

* * *

_Seashore_

A girl was walking on the sands of the beach. Behind her was a boy with silver hair looking up in the sky.

"Hey Riku. When do you think Sora's coming back?" The girl said.

"I don't know." Riku said. "He is a keyblade wielder. Try to relax Kairi."

"Yeah." Kairi said. "But maybe if I wish it, he'll probably come." She closed her eyes. Riku saw the Gummi Ship land near by on the land.

"Well, I guess wishing works, cause the Gummi Ship's over there!" Riku said, with a chuckle. Kairi opened her eyes. She went to the boats, and started to paddle her way back to the town.

* * *

Sora and company landed with the Gummi Ship. They saw three people near by.

"Hey Sora!" The young man said.

"Hey Titus." Sora said.

"Sora, who are they?" Tai said.

"Oh, some other friends of mine." Sora said. "Titus, Wakka, and Selphie."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Wakka said.

"Uh..." Selphie started, walking up to Kari.

"What?" Kari said.

"You look awfully familiar to our friend." Selphie said.

"You mean..." Kari started before getting interrupted.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called. She was running up on the beach.

"Kairi!" Sora said. They walked up to each other. "How're you doing?"

"Good." Riku said with a smile. Kari walked up to them.

"So, you're Kairi?" Kari said. Kairi noticed her.

"Hey, you look..." Kairi started. "Like me."

"Sorta. Yeah." Kari said.

"Is she a nobody?" Riku said.

"No." Sora said. "Actually. There are like 3 more things Kairi and her share."

"What is it?" Kairi said.

"First of all, her name is Kari. K A R I." Sora said. "Next, she can wield the keyblade like you. And finally, she is a princess of heart."

"She is!?" Riku said. "Whoa. Her and Kairi do share a lot."

"They can probably pass off a siblings." Tai said, with his hands behind his head, as if he's in a relaxed position.

"Well, nice to meet you Kari." Kairi said.

"And nice to meet you too Kairi." Kari said. They were shaking hands. Riku was looking at Tai and Sora.

"You two look alike you know?" Riku said. Tai and Sora looked at each other, then at their hair. They looking at their own hairstyle.

"Oh yeah. We do pretty much." Tai said. They told them what was going on.

"So that's what." Riku said. "This evil Digital Monster, Apocalymon is trying to take control of the worlds."

"Yeah. We had trouble with him in the past." Gatomon said.

"He really seemed to be in control of the darkness." Agumon said. "But still. If Kari wields the Keyblade of the Digidestined, she would use it to bring down Apocalymon!"

"Yeah, but I have to still prove myself, and actually have the heart of one." Kari said. Kairi patted her back.

"It will be some day Kari." Kairi said. "Don't worry."

"Thank's Kairi." Kari said.

"We were actually thinking of resting for the night here." Patamon said, yawning in T.K.'s arms.

"Sure. Why not?" Kairi said. The girls decided to go along with Kairi, and half of the boys went with Riku, and Sora.

* * *

"Say Kairi." Kari said in the bedroom. "When did you learned that you were a princess of heart?"

"Oh, about a year ago." Kairi said. "Sora saved me. My heart was actually in his heart, so he released it, and disappeared. He came back as a heartless, but, since our hearts are connected, he was brought back to normal."

"You and Sora must have a lot to talk about." Kari said, winking.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe. I don't know." Kairi said. Kari was in thought.

"T.K...I just wish there was a right time." Kari said.

"T.K.?" Kairi said. "You mean that kid the same age as you?"

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Do you guys have feelings for each other?" Kairi said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "While we were fighting an evil digimon named Peidmon, T.K. helped me out of my fear. He was a real good friend back then. It's almost similar to Sora saving you. Our hearts are connected, and that's what made Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Well, if you keep your hearts together, you guys can possibly overcome anything." Kairi said.

"You think?" Kari said. Kairi nodded. Kari giggled. "Thanks Kairi." Then she notices T.K. looking out the window to them. She puts a hand on the window. T.K. does the same. Kari smiles. T.K. does the same. T.K. looked like he was gestured off into bed. The lights turned off. Kari was getting ready for bed too. They didn't really have clothing for bed, so they stuck with their old clothing.

* * *

Late at night, Kari got this mysterious feeling during her dreams. She dreamt about T.K. and her in the park, in their own world, holding hands, alone. They were smiling at each other, and laughing. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Why did it chose you?" The voice said. It sounded female like. Kari woke up abruptly. She didn't seem to wake up the other girls in the bedroom. She sighs, and looked out the window. T.K. was sleeping near the window, so she could see his face. Then, she thought she saw a person in a black coat scurry off into the Town's plaza.

'Was that...a black coated person?' Kari thought. 'It's probably nothing.' She looked back at the sleeping girls, and digimon. 'But just in case.' She quietly opened the window, and went outside, quietly. Gatomon felt a breeze. She was shivering. She turned over to whisper to her partner.

"Kari. Could you turn off the A/C?" Gatomon mumbled quietly. She was waving her paws to nothing next to her. She opened her eyes, and saw that Kari was gone. "Huh? Kari?"

* * *

Kari was walking down the stairs to the big wide open plaza. It looked like it was shaped as a platform in the Station of Awakening. She saw the black coated person there.

"Who are you?" Kari said. She walked up to her.

"Kari." Tai said groggy from behind her. "What are you doing up this..." He saw the black coated person. "Huh? Organization XIII!"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Donald yelled. A barrier was put up.

**_The Other Promise_**

"Guys!" Kari yelled, pounding the barrier. She looked back at the black coated person. The person was looking at her. She got out the Kingdom Key keyblade. "A Keyblade!?" The person charged at Kari, but she got out her own, and guarded.

"That person has a keyblade!?" T.K. yelled.

"It...can't be." Sora said, slowly. Kari was fighting the organization member.

"Who are you!?" Kari yelled. She was pushing back.

"Someone, who maybe nothing." The person said. It was very female like. The person pushed Kari back.

"It can't be Roxas!?" Sora yelled.

"Roxas?" The person said. "He was a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Sora said.

"So someone else that can wield the keyblade?" Goofy said.

"Wait a minute." Riku said. "Are you that organization member that wields a keyblade, other than Roxas?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not." The person said. The ground beneath Kari's feet started to glow. It started to take a form of a platform in the Station of Awakening. The ground shined brightly. It was white now. Kari started to slash at the person. The person sent out vertical beams of light, that hurt her. It extended until the edges of the battle field. They then charged at each other and slashed. Kari wasn't on in time, so she took damage at a delay. The person then created a circle in the middle of the battle field that had the vertical lines, and was shooting orbs of light at her. Kari dodges them, but got hurt by a few. As the person slashed at her, the vertical beams of light were shot out as well. The person then covered herself with the beams, and shot them out. Kari took little damage. LITTLE. She casted Curaga, and continued to attack. She sent out a fury of slashes at her, and were pushing on each other.

"Kari...She needs us..." T.K. said.

"But, she's beating whoever that person is." Matt said.

"I thought that nobody, wasn't actually a nobody..." Riku said.

"What?" Sora said.

"While you were gone, I was protecting you. This nobody, she can wield the keyblade other than Roxas." Riku said. "She was actually made by Xemnas by parts of your memory."

"She was?" Sora said.

"But...she isn't now. Right?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I remember things fine." Sora said.

"Why...Did he have to pick you!?" The person yelled at Kari. They pushed back.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Kari said. They ran towards each other, and this time, Kari knocked the person in the air. 'Wait. I have an idea.' She moved her hand towards the keyblade, and the keyblade went to her. She was now wielding two keyblades. The person landed. "Just give up. I have your keyblade now." The person just moved her head, and continued to shoot beams of light at her. Kari continued to slash at her, at a fast speed. The person in slow motion, nabbed back her keyblade from Kari's hand, and kicked her away. She recovered and they charged at each other again, and pushing.

"Tell me now!" The person yelled. She broke Kari's guard, but Kari got it right back, and deflected another slash. The person jumped over her, and slashed her from behind, but Kari defended that one too. Kari jumped over her, and tried to slash again, but the person deflected her into the air. The person jumped too, and in slow motion, they slashed again. Kari backfliped in mid-air, and then slashed. They bounced off of each other, and Kari landed. The ground was shining brightly. The person looked at the group. She looked closely on T.K. "I see. That's why." She descended, and sent out slashes. Kari was blocking the fury of slashes. Until the person went underhand, and knocked Kari's keyblade out of her hand. Kari ran to get it, but the person stuck her keyblade into the handle. She got ready to shoot another beam of light.

"Oh no! Let us in!" T.K. yelled.

"This isn't fair!" Gatomon yelled.

"Leave Kari alone!" Tai yelled. Kari brought forward her hand towards the keyblade, and it came right back at her, and performed a surprise attack.

**_Music Stops_**

There was a silence.

**_Roxas Theme_**

The person dropped her keyblade, and it disappeared. She then started to have visions.

Back at the Twilight Town's clock tower.

There was the black haired girl again. This time, she showed her face to the camera.

"You awake?" A person said. It was the blonde haired boy again.

"Roxas." The girl said.

"Don't forget your old pal too." The red haired man said.

"Axel." The girl said. She turned away.

"You still mad?" Roxas said.

"Maybe. I don't know." The person said.

"You remember your past?" Axel said.

"No." The person said. "All I remember was being in a town, alone, then just disappearing."

"She needs you, you know?" Roxas said.

"You mean, Kari?" The person said.

"Yeah." Axel said.

"But. I just don't know what to do." The person said.

"I think...You should help her." Roxas said.

"But..." The person said.

"C'mon. Just be with her Xion." Axel said.

"I just don't feel right about this." Xion said.

"Well, first of all, you're feeling." Roxas said. "You really do have a heart, don't you?" Xion gasped.

"Yeah, so you're meant for her." Axel said. "You were getting worried for nothing. You're really a real nobody. I mean, that could be bad, but, at least, you exist."

"Yeah. In Kari's heart." Xion said. Axel passed on an ice cream stick to her. "It's been so long since we did this."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "Really brings back the days. We talked, we laughed, and eat ice cream every day after work."

"Yeah. Before then, I didn't know who I was." Xion said. "I knew Xemnas made me out of memories of Sora, but, I was never even created by him. I was created by Kari."

"How come Xemnas did that?" Axel said. "He must have known that you were a nobody."

"Yeah. Maybe..." Xion started.

"What?" Roxas said.

"Never mind." Xion said. "I'm sure that Kari'll find out."

"Yeah. True." Roxas said. "You are her."

"Kari's waiting for me." Xion said.

"Yeah. She needs you. The Keyblade of the Digidestined is too." Axel said. He took a bite out of the ice cream. "Whoa. This is salty." They sat there for a long time.

"I know we will always be together." Xion said as they started to shine. "Always."

"Yeah." Roxas said. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye." Xion said. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

"That's a promise, I will absolutely memorize." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas said. Before they disappeared, a tear shed from Roxas, and dropped on the ground.

Back at the battle field.

The barrier dropped, and The others were let through. Xion took some steps, before falling to her knees, and revealing herself. She stands up.

"I guess I was wrong about you Kari." Xion said.

"Who are you?" Kari said.

"My name, is Xion." Xion said.

"Oh, good." Tai said. "Could you please tell everyone else in your organization, that you being Kari's nobody is a huge mistake?"

"Thing is...I am her nobody." Xion said. They were shocked.

"So...Kari really did lose her heart?" T.K. said.

"Yeah." Xion said.

"But...do you know when?" Kari said. "When did I lose my heart?"

"Honestly, I don't remember." Xion said. "I remember walking down a street at night, and then, just disappearing." She turned to Kari. "Look, I'm sorry that I fought you Kari. I thought I was nothing compared to a nobody, but, I guess, I really am something."

"You must be." Kari said.

"And now. You need me." Xion said. "This platform around us, it's your heart. Without me, it's not complete." She put her hand up to Kari's chest. "That's why, I'm going back to you." She started to glow. Kari was groaning loudly. Xion's memories was flowing through her. Her pain and suffering. Missing Roxas and Axel hurt the most. She saw all of her memories. "Now...we're connected." Xion said that before disappearing. Kari dropped to her knees.

"Kari! Did...Did it hurt?" T.K. said.

"I'm...I'm fine." Kari said, panting. She stood up.

"So...She was your nobody all along." Sora said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kari said, turning to him. They stared at each other for a while. T.K. noticed Kari shed a tear.

"Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. said.

"Huh?" Kari said. T.K. moved his hand to his eye. Kari moved her hand to her eye, and saw that she was crying. "Huh? Why am I..."

"Sora, you're doing the same thing." Sor said.

"Huh?" Sora said. He checked his eye, and saw that he was crying too. "I don't know what's gotten into us."

"Maybe...Maybe your nobodies have a special connection." Riku said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kari said. "I did see her friends on Twilight Town's Clock Tower. I felt all of her pain, and suffering from Xemnas. She really does feel." She started to glow. The white area beneath her started to shine as well.

"What's happening!?" T.K. exclaimed. The ground started to show a picture. It was Kari and T.K. having their backs among each other, wielding the keyblade, holding hands, and all of their friends, and digimon in bubbles around her. "That's...me...and...Kari...Yeah...I can feel it. This is her heart. And I'm connected to her the most."

"I guess T.K. really is meant for her." Tai said. Kari glowed once more, and her keyblade started to change again. The keyblade started to look like two keyblades. Once it was done, it's finished look was her own keyblade, and T.K.'s keyblade of Hope attached together(Note: If you seen the X-Blade, then you'd probably have an idea where the keyblades are angled. It's similar looking to it, but some key objects of the X-Blade aren't in there, such as the blade being not so long, and there isn't a filigree). Around the handles, were the crest symbols. The two keyblades were angled, and in the middle of the two tips, was the blade of an actual sword. The keychain was a circle made of the 8 crests: Light, Hope, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, and Sincerity.

"This is it..." Kari said, looking at her keyblade. "The Keyblade of the Digidestined."

"Whoa!" Tai yelled. "Now Kari can kick some bad guy butt!"

"Tai. Don't you remember?" Kari said. "It's full power has not been revealed yet. I still need to prove myself."

"I'm sure you can." T.K. said. He smiled. Kari smiled, and giggled too. They began to walk back. Kari looked back at the platform, while holding her heart.

"Don't worry. Your pain, will be with me." Kari said. She walked away, and as she left the platform, it disappeared, turning it back into the plaza.

**_Music Fades_**

* * *

_Seashore_

The next day, Kari and T.K. were walking on the beach, along with the digidestined and the digimon.

"You'd never get days like this back at the digital world." Tai said.

"And I'm searching in case there could be telephones here." Joe said, referencing back to when they first appeared in the digital world. Kari noticed the hole near the waterfall.

"Hey T.K. What's that?" Kari said.

"I don't know." T.K. said. Kari ran inside of the hole, along with T.K.

* * *

_Secret Place_

Kari and T.K. entered the cave, and saw a bunch of drawings on the rocks.

"What is this?" Kari said.

"Maybe Sora, Riku, and Kairi drew when they were here?" T.K. said.

"Probably." Kari said. Then she noticed the door in the back. "What's that door?"

"I don't know." T.K. said. "You think it leads somewhere?" Kari tried to find a keyhole or a doorknob, but there was nothing.

"This is so weird." Kari said. "It's a door, but it doesn't have anything. No Doorknob, no keyhole, no nothing."

"I don't think we should fool around with it." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari said. Then she noticed the drawings by the door. It was Sora's and Kairi's heads. They drew hands that had stars on them, and a heart over them.

"What are these stars?" T.K. said.

"I don't know." Kari said. "Looks like something special." Kari stared at the pictures for a long time. She picked up a rock, and then began to draw something. It started to look like T.K.'s head.

"Hey. What are you doing?" T.K. said.

"Oh, nothing." Kari said. Kari continued to draw, until T.K. began to draw Kari's head. When they finished, they looked at each other. They laughed, and blushed. They then left the place.

* * *

_Seashore_

Kari and T.K. walked out of the Secret Place. The others were still having fun. The two walked onto the beach. Sora noticed them walking out of there.

"Hey guys." Sora said. "What were you just doing in there?"

"Oh, n-nothing." Kari said. "Just seeing your drawings."

"What was those stars that you guys drew?" T.K. said.

"They were Poupu fruits." Sora said. "If two people share one, legend says that they will be intertwined forever." Kari and T.K. looked at each other. "Just don't go doing that just yet." Sora secretly went into the Secret Place.

* * *

_Secret Place_

Sore walked into the Secret Place. He went over to the drawings to see what Kari and T.K. were hiding. He went past the drawing him and Kairi made, and saw Kari and T.K.'s drawing. Sora smiled and laughs.

"Guess Kari and T.K. really seem to do what me and Kairi did." Sora said. He then went out of the place.

* * *

_Seashore_

Sora walked out, and the others continued to have fun. Kari and T.K. were looking at the Paopu fruits. Kari tried to reach for one, but she thought of what Sora said. They just walked off the bridge.

"So, what should we do now?" Tai said. "I mean, we served our purpose."

"Tai, what are you saying?" Matt said.

"Kari needed us for wielding the Keyblade of the Digidestined. Not really much for us now." Tai said. "This is Kari's journey, and I can accept that."

"Tai...No. I can't do this alone." Kari said. "You guys need to come too. I won't just leave you guys. You guys are connected to my heart."

"But. Yen Sid said that," Tai started.

"I know what Yen Sid said." Kari said. "But it doesn't mean I can't get the help from my friends, and my loving brother."

"Kari." Tai said.

"Kari's right." T.K. said. "She does need us. And it may not seem like it, but mostly you Tai. You are her brother."

"But T.K., I've seen you guys." Tai said. "You guys clearly fight better, and maybe have feelings for each other."

"You...Know?" Kari said, slowly.

"Yeah. But listen." Tai said. "I'm not going to stop you. You follow what your heart wants. And what you heart wants, is T.K."

"I won't stop T.K. either." Matt said.

"Seriously Tai." Sora started. "Just come with us. Kari really does need you guys. Without you, her keyblade won't be at full power, since you're not there. It is made off of all of your crests."

"But." Tai started.

"C'mon Tai." Sor said. "Kari needs us."

"And we'll be there to support her." Mimi said.

"And us too." Gatomon said.

"Come on Tai. Let's go." Kari said. Tai smiled.

"Alright. You convinced me." Tai said. "Let's go."

"I'll be waiting here, Sora." Kairi said.

"Us too." Riku said, gesturing to Sora's other friends.

"Alright." Sora said. "Let's get going."

"To...where?" Tai said. They were thinking.

"Hey, maybe we should go to Yen Sid, and see what we should do next." Goofy said.

"Uh-huh." Donald said.

"Alright then." Sora said. "See ya guys!"

"Goodbye Sora!" Kairi said. "Come back safe!"

"I will!" Sora said back. They went back to the gummi ship, and left for Yen Sid.

* * *

_Tower: Sorcerer's Loft_

They entered Yen Sid's loft. Donald, Goofy, and Sora did a salute to him. Kari and T.K. saw this, and did the same. Roughly of course.

"Uh, what's with the..." Tai said.

"Tai! Be professional." Sor said. "With them saluting to him, we must be formal to him."

"So, you have completed your task, have you?" Yen Sid said. Kari brings forward the keyblade. "Good. I see you have the weapon. Now, for proving yourself."

"Yeah. There must be other worlds, that have to be free too, right?" Kari said.

"Correct." Yen Sid said. "However, those worlds are a little bit different. This time, since the darkness is covering the world, it's too dense for the Gummi Ship."

"So...What do we have to do?" T.K. said.

"You will have to enter it, another way." Yen Sid said. "By using a technique, called, 'Drop.'"

"You mean, we have to drop onto the world?" Kari said.

"Yes, but only the princess of heart, and the person that's connected to her the most." Yen Sid said.

"You mean, Kari and T.K. have to enter the world alone?" Tai said.

"Yes. But do not fear." Yen Sid said. "For there is a keyhole that will banish the darkness around that world. Unlock that keyhole, and the Gummi Ship will land."

"Right. Got it." Kari said.

"Won't it hurt if you land very hard?" Patamon said.

"No. Because of the Drop technique, they will land safely." Yen Sid said.

"Right. Thank you Master..." Kari started, as she started to salute.

"Wait. Before you go." Yen Sid started. "I fear that the Heartless and the Nobodies have a new ally."

"What is it?" Donald said. Yen Sid showed a picture of a Bunny digimon(I don't know the actual name of the digimon. Someone tell me about it, while giving a review). It was fairly dark.

"It's a digimon!" Gatomon said.

"Yes. I fear that Apocalymon is creating his own army of Dark Digimon." Yen Sid said. "The Heartless and Organization XIII will be working side by side with these digimon."

"Still, how did Organization XIII get revived?" Sora said.

"That you will have to find out." Yen Sid said.

"Well, we have to put a stop to Apocalymon and Organization XIII." T.K. said.

"Your journeys will be perilous." Yen Sid said. "Take these armor." He revealed 8 pieces or armor that goes on the shoulders.

"What are these?" Kari said.

"This is armor that students of the keyblade have in the past." Yen Sid said. "Unfortunately, their full power isn't in there, but by activating them, you can call on a vehicle made by another keyblade within, and use it to fight battles."

"Wow. Thank you Master Yen Sid." T.K. said, picking a piece of armor up.

"Wait. Master, do you know what happened to me, when I lost my heart, by any chance?" Kari said.

"As a matter a fact. I know." King Mickey said, from the side of Yen Sid.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy said.

"It was way back then while I was still training in the keyblade." Mickey said. "There were these beings called, the unversed. They are beings that aren't well-versed into existence. They feed off of people's negative emotions. Anyway. They were after the princesses of light, before then."

"So, one of these unversed attacked me?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Mickey said. "I knew about you from the start. I mean, why would the unversed attack an innocent harmless girl?"

"Strange. I don't remember that." Kari said.

"They must have messed with your memory." Mickey said. "Anyway. When I saw you in the ambulance, I knew that it wasn't just that. It was the unversed that attacked your heart. I felt it. It was pretty much shattered. In that hospital room, I saw your heart go away from your chest. I knew that I couldn't let that happen. It went forward to an unversed. I fought them, and got your heart back. Against all of that time in that struggle, it was pretty obvious that a nobody could have been released. And since you didn't disappear into nothing, it was also obvious that you were a princess of heart. I went into that room, and brought your heart right back. You were still woozy, I assume, but when you open your eyes, you saw me look at you. I knew that sometime in the future, you could be attacked again. I couldn't let that happened, so, I performed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony real quick."

"What's that?" Kari said.

"It's a ceremony, where a master chooses a sucessor." Mickey said.

"But, I thought you were still in training." Tai said.

"Indeed. But, it can be performed without a master, if the sucessor with the right heart touches the keyblade." Yen Sid said.

"Right. Then after that, I went out of the world instantly." Mickey said.

"Yeah...Now that I think about it, I did remember telling Tai and my parents that I saw some sort of giant walking and talking mouse, showing me a key shaped weapon, and started to shine when I touched it." Kari said, recalling the whole thing.

"I thought that you were just still woozy, but, apparently, it was true." Tai said. "I can't believe this. All this time, I blame myself, but it was these unversed who hurt my little sister...But...I let her out of my sight, and ended up almost losing her."

"Tai, it wasn't your fault." Goofy said.

"Yeah, it was the unversed." Donald said.

"C'mon Tai. Stay positive." Sora said.

"The unversed are gone now, but it's still not good to think negatively." Mickey said. "Just remember that, and you'll be fine."

"Yeah." Tai said. "Thank you, your majesty."

"So, now we're ready to go?" Kari said.

"Yep." Everyone said. The 8 digidestined have the shoulder armor on them.

"Alright then." Kari said. Her, T.K., Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood straight up.

"We'll come back your majesty, and Master Yen Sid." Donald said. They saluted.

"Be careful now fellas." Mickey said. They nodded, and headed off in the gummi ship, off to the next world. While in the Gummi Ship, Kari and T.K. looked at each other, smiled, and blushed. They took off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

I'm thinking of showing off another Final Fantasy World soon. Kingdom Hearts doesn't seem to show much of it.


	10. La Cite Des Clotches

Chapter 8: La Cité Des Cloches(What The Heck?)

**Author's Note: I haven't really watched Monster's University recently, and I didn't really finish the movie. I'm still deciding what to do, whether just to go on to Wikipedia, or just do Monsters Inc.**

**I Do Not Own Digimon or the Kingdom Hearts series.**

They headed off into a world, where it looks like Paris.

"That world." Izzy started. "It looks like Paris."

"Norte Dame." Joe said. They tried to get close, but the darkness around the world prevented the gummi ship from doing so.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald said. "We can't get in close!"

"Looks like it's up to us." T.K. said.

"Alright then." Kari said. "We'll be back."

"Hey Kari." Gatomon started. "Couldn't we go too? We can hang on to your back."

"Well that's true." Kari said. "And we can bathe us with light, which would cover you guys."

"Alright. Let's go." T.K. said. They jumped off from the seats, and headed off into a departure area of the gummi ship. They got their keyblades ready to go in. The hatch opened up, and they jumped down. The others were watching.

"I hope they stay safe." Sor said.

"Don't worry." Tai said. "They will. Let's hope they don't get in too much trouble in there."

Kari, T.K. and the digimon reached the darkness. The wielders held their keyblades forward, and they dashed through. They were bathed in light as they went through. They soon saw where they were going.

* * *

_Town_

4 light beams later, they entered the world.

"Wow. Paris looks great." T.K. said.

"Yeah." Kari said. They began to walk off. The digimon were in their arms, acting like toys. A few moments later, they saw a man walking the opposite direction. He was wearing something like a graduate outfit. The man looks at them, as if he's suspicious. Kari and T.K. just kept walking. They passed each other.

"Stop." The man said. Kari and T.K. froze, and looked behind them. "Who are you two kids?"

"Oh, I'm Kari. This here is T.K." Kari said. The man looks at them.

"I know exactly what you are." The man said.

"You do?" T.K. said.

"Judge Frollo." Another man said in golden suit of armor said, running up from behind him.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus?" The man named Judge Frollo said. "Can't you see I'm interrogating these Gypsies?"

"Uh...is he talking to us?" Kari whispered to T.K.

"Not sure if that was meant to be nice, or mean." T.K. said.

"But, these are just kids sir." Captain Phoebus said.

"Do not question me, Captain Phoebus." Judge Frollo said. "Now, you have something to report to me, captain?"

"Yes Sir. There are monsters that are recking havoc in the city square." Captain Phoebus said.

"Monsters!?" Kari and T.K. exclaimed.

"We'll handle this!" Kari said, materializing her keyblade. T.K. did the same. They ran toward the square.

"Wait! Stop!" Captain Phoebus yelled, chasing the four. Judge Frollo looks angry.

"Confounded Gypsies. Taking over the whole city!" Judge Frollo said, furiously. He had darkness all around him. "Retched Gypsies. I worked hard to purge the cities of them, and now, they are crowded by more retched vermin."

* * *

_Square_

The quartet reached the square, and saw a person, who had a weird face on him, on top of a Mammothmon! It was dark, though it seemed relax.

"Kari! It's a Mammothmon!" Gatomon yelled.

"Oh man. Apocalymon already sent in their digimon!" T.K. said. They dashed to him.

"What are you doing!?" Kari yelled at the person on top of the digimon. "Get out of here! Run!"

"Oh no. I couldn't." The person said. "Today's the festival. And I'm the king of fools!"

"He's really being foolish." Patamon mumbled.

"Patamon." T.K. said. Judge Frollo comes up.

"Quasimodo!" Judge Frollo yelled.

"Huh? Oh...It's my master..." The person named Quasimodo said. Mammothmon went haywire, and knocked off Quasimodo. Soon, other dark digimon went up. There were Divermon surrounding Mammothmon.

"Divermon!" Patamon yelled.

"We're going to have to deal with them!" Kari said. They went up to make sure the person is ok. "You ok?"

"I can get him out of here." A woman said, coming up.

"Who're you?" Kari said.

"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you." T.K. said. "We're Kari and T.K., and we're, uh, kids? And these are our Digimon, Gatomon, and Patamon." Esmeralda got Quasimodo out of there.

"Gypsy witch!" Judge Frollo said, angrily.

"Ok, now that they got out of here..." Kari said. They started to charge. DarkMammothmon spewed out Freezing Breath, but the quartet dodged it. They all attacked at once, and DarkMammothmon was knocked back. The digimon started to fight the DarkDivermon, while Kari and T.K. dealt with DarkMammothmon. Kari attacked from behind, and T.K. attacked it's trunk. Patamon and Gatomon were dodging all of the harpoons that were thrown to them by the DarkDivermon. As soon as they got close enough, they attacked. Kari and T.K. avoided another one of DarkMammothmon's attack, which is him charging at them with it's tusks. Kari activated the Limit, and they attacked with, Hope and Light, Diving Slash, and Lightning Storm. DarkMammothmon was destroyed. At the same time, Gatomon and Patamon defeated all of the DarkDivermon.

"Great job guys!" T.K. said.

"You two dealt with DarkMammothmon." Gatomon said. "All we did was deal with Divermon."

"Yeah. I guess so." Kari said. "Anyway. I hope those people are alright. Esmeralda, and Quasi...Who was it?"

"Let's go see." Patamon said. They went inside of the cathedral.

* * *

_Cathedral_

They entered through the giant doors, and they saw spiral stairways to the top. They walked up, making sure they keep their balance. They reached the top of the Cathedral, and saw an open view of the city.

"This place is beautiful." Kari said.

"I know." T.K. said. "I'm having a hard time deciding which worlds are more beautiful." They went inside of another door.

They were in some sort of attic.

"I just hope I don't fall." T.K. said.

"Keep hoping, and it won't happen." Kari said. They laughed at the irony. They saw three gargoyles, and the two people, Quasimodo, and Esmerelda.

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo said. Esmerelda called out inside of the giant bell. It was echoing. "She likes you."

"Look's like Quasi's doing just fine." T.K. said. Then the three gargoyles came to life.

"Indisputably." The blue tall one said.

"He is tough, and you know it." The shorter green one said.

"We maybe stone, but Quasi's stronger." The last red one said, who spoke in a female voice.

"Yeah..." Kari said. "WHOA! Talking Gargoyles!?"

"Excuse us for having a personality." The red one said.

"And excuse us for being mysterious monsters who can talk and fight." Gatomon said.

"Oh. Sorry Gatomon." Kari said.

"Well, at least you're not the one being sat upon." The blue one said.

"Oops. Sorry." Patamon said. Esmerelda walked down.

"You could stay here forever." Quasimodo said.

"No. I couldn't." Esmerelda said.

"Oh yes. You have Sanctuary." Quasimodo said.

"But not freedom." Esmerelda said. "Gypsies don't do well inside of walls."

"You helped me..." Quasimodo started. "Now. I will help you."

"But how?" Esmerelda said. "There's no way out with the soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said. "It's all right. Are you ready?" Quasi picked us Esmerelda up. He climbed all over the cathedral.

"Didn't expect him to actually climb around the cathedral." Kari said. They turned to the gargoyles.

"So how come you and Quasi are so close?" T.K. said.

"We've been friends for years come." The red gargoyle said.

"More than a decade of..." The blue one started.

"Uh, don't use big words." The red gargoyle said. "Otherwise they'll get confused. They are just children."

"Breakfast Lunch and Dinner we've been with him." The green gargoyle said.

"So, Quasimodo doesn't ever go outside?" Gatomon said.

"His master, Judge Frollo forbids it." The red gargoyle said.

"Why?" T.K. said.

"Care to pull up a stool?" The blue gargoyle said.

"Long story short, Frollo think he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing the mug of his." The green gargoyle said.

"He's basically devoted to watching from nosebleed seats." The red Gargoyle said. "All he ever wanted is to go to the Feast of Fools. We're so proud for him to work up the courage for it."

"'Tis a shame the creatures he met cut his excitement short." The blue gargoyle said.

"Yeah. The Dark Digimon." Gatomon said.

"Gigiwatsa?" The green gargoyle said.

"It's a long story." Patamon said.

"You know, you should talk." The green gargoyle said. "When's the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"Well, you broke it!" The blue gargoyle said. The four couldn't help but "oooh" at the burn.

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" The green gargoyle said.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" The red gargoyle yelled.

"Still, it isn't right." Kari said. "Quasi shouldn't make his heart a prison." She started to go outside. "We're going to go talk to him."

"Alright then." Gatomon said. "Let's get going, and find out where he went with Esmerelda." They ran all the way down, hoping to find Quasi.

* * *

_Square_

They ran towards the town, when they meet up in Captain Phoebus again, without the armor.

"Hey, it's you kids again." Phoebus said.

"Huh? Wait. You're that soldier with that Frollo guy!" Kari said, getting into a fighting position without the keyblade, and a serious look.

"Now now. There's no need for trouble or violence." Phoebus said. "Finally someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, did she escaped from the cathedral?"

"If by she, you mean Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape." Kari said.

"Blast!" Phoebus said.

"What?" T.K. said.

"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with the destruction on gypsies." Phoebus said. "His mind is in a dark place. I objected him to his barbaric actions, but, then he banished me from guard."

"That's not fair!" Kari said.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebus said. "Frollo said, he has found the Court of Miracles. It's the gypsies haven in the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in trouble. We have to find it before Frollo finds them." Quasimodo was overhearing the conversation. He had some sort of pendant, that he dropped. They heard the clatter.

"Quasimodo!" Gatomon said. "Esmeralda is in trouble!"

"Do you know where she went?" Phoebus said.

"I...I don't know." Quasi said. "She just vanished into the streets. She gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said that this could help us find her." He picked the pendant up. "'When you wear the woven band, you hold the city in your hand.'" He thought of the words, and gasped. "It's the city! It's a map!" The pendant has a cross in the middle with a bunch of lines around it. circling around it was a blue circle. Next to it was a circle. "Here's the Cathedral and the river. Go this way, across the bridge, and...The Court of Miracles!"

"Well done Quasimodo!" Phoebus said.

"Yeah! Let's head on over there!" Kari said.

"Yes. We're going to save her." Quasi said. They headed down the town, and towards the bridge.

* * *

_Bridge_

They were walking down the bridge, which had a lot of things on it. Something started to rumble a bit.

"What's that?" Kari said. They looked behind them. They saw another Dark Digimon. It was Eaglemon. Parrotmon is its ultimate form, which was the group's first digimon that they ever saw, except for Kari and Tai. They saw Koromon, and Agumon first.

"It's Eaglemon!" Patamon yelled.

"Usually he'd be protecting the digital world, if it wasn't destroyed, and if he wasn't a Dark Digimon!" Gatomon said. DarkEaglemon started to fire with Mystic Break. They dodged the attack.

"Quasimodo! Phoebus! You have to run!" Kari yelled. "Save Esmeralda! We'll be right behind you!"

"But..." Quasi started. Phoebus puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Esmeralda needs us." Phoebus said. "We need to go. I'm sure they'll be ok." Quasi said nothing, and left with Phoebus.

"We have to hold him off!" T.K. yelled. He charged at DarkEaglemon, and slashed, but he was knocked off. Kari helped him up.

"He's too strong! He's at Mega form!" Gatomon said.

"Doesn't matter at the time." Kari said. "As long as we can hold him off, they will get away." DarkEaglemon tried to ram into them with Kaiser Phoenix. They dodged it, and tried to strike back. DarkEaglemon then took the skies, and started to shoot Mystic Break again. They dodged it. "We need to run!" They ran as fast as they could on the bridge. Just then, Kari saw a shining keyhole, not too far from them. "The keyhole! Good! We need some backup!" Kari pointed her keyblade at the keyhole, and it emitted a light that shot upward.

* * *

_World Map_

The darkness around the world has disappeared.

"Oh boy! They did it!" Goofy said.

"Good! Now we can land!" Tai said.

* * *

_Bridge_

Multiple beams of light later, and they were on the Bridge that Kari and T.K. was on.

"Wonder where they are." Matt said.

"Guys!" Kari yelled. They were running towards them.

"Kari! Glad you're alright." Tai said. Kari didn't stop.

"Sorry! Can't talk! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kari yelled. Tai looked behind them, and saw DarkEaglemon chasing them.

"It's Eaglemon!" Agumon yelled.

"RUUUN!" Tai yelled. They ran as fast as they can. They were at the gates over to the next town.

* * *

_Outskirts_

"Like this is fair." Matt said.

"You can say that again." Gabumon said. They hid in a dark alley, and DarkEaglemon flew away.

"We lost him." Kari said.

"Good. My feet hurt." Tai said.

"Just what is exactly happening?" Palmon said.

"Well, long story short, this Judge Frollo guy wants all Gypsies destroyed, and we have a lead of where the Court of Miracles are." Kari said.

"This guy's ruthless." Matt said.

"Well, we have to find it then, before he does." Sora said.

"Which way did they go?" Goofy said.

"That way." T.K. said, pointing in a direction. They headed off into the direction that he pointed to, looking carefully to see if there's any signs of DarkEaglemon. They saw Quasimodo and Phoebus at the gates.

"Are these your friends?" Phoebus said.

"Sure are." Kari said.

"Great. The more, the merrier." Phoebus said.

"The Court of Miracles should be around the Graveyard." Quasimodo said.

"A Graveyard. Really?" Joe said, facepalming his forehead.

"Well, we have to find them, before this Frollo fellow." Goofy said. They nodded, and went towards the Graveyard.

* * *

_Graveyard Gates_

They saw that the gate was open. They didn't know what opened it. Judge Frollo, or the gypsies. Either way, they headed on in. They headed for a grave that had a cross on it. It had a tunnel in it. They headed on down, with Joe objecting about the idea.

"Don't blame me if there's zombies in there." Joe said, before he went down too.

* * *

_Tunnels_

They reached two paths. They went down the right one.

"Dead end." Tai said.

"No. I think there's could be something suspicious about this wall." Agumon said. Gatomon went over to the wall, and clawed it down.

"Yep. The gypsies must have built traps, and secret doors." Gatomon said.

"Yet, no sign of Judge Frollo." Phoebus said.

"Well, when we do, we'll make sure that he won't harm anyone anymore." Kari said. They continued through the tunnels, and all over the place. Emerging to the graveyard again, and back underground.

* * *

_Old Graveyard - Catacombs_

The group came into the catacombs of Paris. They were still trying to find the Court of Miracles.

"Say Kari." Tai whispered. "Who's that Quasimodo guy?"

"He's someone who have been saved by this Judge Frollo guy." Kari said. "Judge Frollo forbids him to ever go outside, because he says that people will call him mean things."

"In other words, he's keeping his heart walled in." Gatomon said.

"Well, then we've gotta break those walls, and set him free." Agumon said.

"It's hard to say if he has broke them, or not." T.K. said.

"Anyway, we should keep going." Gabumon said. "I think we're getting closer to them." They saw that the wall was suspicious, and they broke it down.

"Alright. We're getting somewhere." Palmon said.

* * *

_Court of Miracles_

They walked into the Court of Miracles, and they saw a bunch of tents, and carriages.

"Whoa. This place is awesome." T.K. said.

"I could live here." Mimi said.

"Quasimodo?" Esmeralda said. She walked up to the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Judge Frollo is coming here." Kari said.

"Take what you can, and leave!" Phoebus said. Just then, DarkDivermon appeared all over them.

"DarkDivermon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Well done Phoebus. You're so predictable." Judge Frollo said. "Leading me to the Court of Miracles behind your back, when you least expected." He went over to Esmeralda. "At last, I have you now witch." He got her. "There'll be a bonfire in the Square."

"Master! Please don't!" Quasi yelled.

"Frollo! We won't let you get away from this!" Sora yelled. Kari charged forward. Frollo was covered in darkness.

"Master!" Quasimodo exlaimed.

"Too late." Matt said. "Once you're that far, it's almost impossible to look back." Kari was about to jump up, and slash Frollo, but DarkEaglemon zoomed in, and knocked Kari down. She was groaning, and eventually passed out.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. Soon DarkEaglemon knocked the whole entire group out, except for Quasimodo, and Phoebus.

**10 Minutes Later**

Kari wakes up on the ground, badly hurt. She raised her keyblade, and casted Curaga. Thankfully, the spell also heals surrounding allies, so the rest of the group woke up.

"Is, everyone ok?" Kari said, getting up.

"Yeah. A little shaken up." T.K. said, readjusting his hat.

"I'm surprised that we didn't get digipixalated." Gatomon said.

"Where did Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Esmeralda go?" Patamon said.

"The bonfire in the Square!" Goofy yelled.

"We have to go save Esmeralda!" Sor said.

"Right!" Kari said. They all dashed towards back to the Square.

* * *

_Square_

They saw Esmeralda tied up on a pole, prepared to be burned.

"Esmeralda!" T.K. yelled. Quasimodo was watching from above, and grabbed a rope. He tied it to something, and swung down. He was on the walls, and swung down on the platform, and kicked Judge Frollo out of the way, even though it sorta pained him.

"Way to go Quasi!" Goofy said. Quasimodo untied Esmeralda, and carried her up to the top of the Cathedral. He was climbing the whole way.

"You guys didn't tell us that he could climb!" Tai said.

"Yeah. We had a hard time dealing with that too." T.K. said. Quasimodo reached the top, and yelled,

"Sanctuary!" Quasi yelled.

"Yeah!" Kari said. Soon they saw DarkEaglemon flying towards them. "Not again! What do we do!?"

"Maybe use the armor Yen Sid gave us?" T.K. said. Kari nodded. The two hit against the shoulder armor, and they started to shine. On their other hands, there were metallic keyblades.

"Another keyblade?" Kari said.

"What do we do with them?" T.K. said. He thought it was to use to throw, so he threw it at DarkEaglemon, but it came back, and turned into some sort of hoverboard. "Whoa! This is awesome!" Kari did the same, and it came back, with a top layer looking like a bow, the bottom being an arrow(See Aqua's keyblade glider to understand what it looks like. These two gliders are basically models for the boys and the girls).

"Man! That looks awesome!" Tai said. Suddenly, DarkDivermon appeared around them. "Uh. Kari! T.K.! Can you handle DarkEaglemon?"

"Sure can!" They both said.

"Though, I think we may need some help." Kari said.

"Donald, Goofy." Sora started. "Go with them. It'll almost be like back then, when you guys helped me."

"Uh, really Sora?" Donald said. Sora nodded.

"Alright then." Goofy said. "Let's go!" They hitched a ride on T.K. and Kari and they were brought up there. They dropped Donald and Goofy off on the roof. DarkEaglemon tried to ram into them, but they dodged it, and hit back with their real keyblades. The two charged at DarkEaglemon, and rammed into him. He was on the rooftop. Donald and Goofy then started to attack as well. Kari and T.K. got off of the gliders, and they started to attack too. Kari went into Valor form, and started to slash at DarkEaglemon like no tomorrow. Unfortunately, he took flight again, but not out of their range. They could still attack him. DarkEaglemon tried to ram into them again, but they dodged, and attacked back. Meanwhile, Sora and the others were finishing up the DarkDivermon.

"These DarkDivermon are tough." Sora said.

"Yeah." Tai said. "They can be annoying. Now we have to get up there, and help Kari and the others." They nodded, and went into the cathedral, unaware of the raging fire in the Square. Kari and the others were attacking DarkEaglemon with everything they had. He actually picked Kari up with his tail, and threw her down to the others. He then tried to hit them with Mystic Beak again, but Kari reacted quick, and got them all out of the way. The others came through the door, and joined in the fight. DarkEaglemon then started to ram into them nonstop, but Kari managed to dodge all of his attempts, then when he was taking a breather, Kari started to slash away nonstop as well, and finished him off with one big slash through. She was then saved above by T.K.'s glider. They smiled and nodded to each other. DarkEaglemon then fell into the flames below.

"That's a big fire." Kari said.

"Going to be a lot of clean up time." T.K. said.

"Look!" Donald yelled out. Judge Frollo was encountering Esmerelda and Quasimodo.

"Quasimodo!" Kari yelled out. They flew back to the top, and tried to catch up to him.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done 20 years ago." Frollo said. He had a sword in his hand, and was going to slash at Quasi, but he dodged it, and was dangling on the edge with Esmerelda. "Gypsy witch!" Judge Frollo was on a tiger head. "Now, it's time to lay you down towards the flames of judgement!"

"NO!" Kari yelled, running up to them. Judge Frollo was about to swing, but the head shook, and he was then dangling on it. The head then roared, and then came off. Judge Frollo was then plunged down into the flames.

"Quasimodo! No!" Esmerelda yelled, when she lost the grip on Quasimodo. Phoebus caught him just in time. Quasimodo was then sitting on the roof, and hugged Phoebus for his life. Esmerelda walked up to the two, and they looked at each other. Quasimodo took Phoebus's hand, and Esmerelda's and put them together.

* * *

_Cathedral_

Esmerelda and Phoebus walked out the door, holding hands. Kari and the others walked up to Quasimodo.

"Quasimodo. You can't let your heart..." Kari said, before getting interrupted.

"Be a prison." Quasimodo finished. "It wasn't my master that created those walls around my heart, it was me. Now, I'm going to see what's out there."

"Way to go Quasi." Sora said.

"Still, all Judge Frollo wanted was power over Gypsies, and that killed him in the end." Kari said.

"A sad old man, driven by the power of darkness." A voice said over them.

"Who's there!?" Donald yelled. Behind Kari was a man with white hair. Sora Donald and Goofy instantly recognized him.

"ANSEM!?" The three yelled.

"He's revived too!?" Goofy yelled.

"Yes. How said for a man to be corrupted by darkness, and fell to his doom." Ansem said. "Continuing off into this path, may change you, princess."

"What do you mean!?" Kari yelled.

"Achieving the power of the light will soon drive you into the innermost reaches of darkness. In the end, you could end up losing those you care the most. Or losing you yourself." Ansem said.

"Huh?" Kari said. Ansem walked away into a corridor of darkness. "Losing?"

"He's probably trying to trick you Kari." Donald said.

"Yeah. No way you'll be turned into darkness." Goofy said.

"Yeah. I'm a princess of heart after all." Kari said. The pendant that Quasimodo left for them, started to shine. Again, like before, Kari shined her keyblade down, brought to the light room, unlocked the keyhole, and back there again.

"Guess it's time to get going." T.K. said.

"I guess so." Kari said.

"Come back and visit us!" The red Gargoyle said.

"I just never get used to that." Joe said.

"Alright then." Sora said. "See ya!" They left for the Gummi Ship.

_?_

Somewhere in darkness, there was Apocalymon planning his next move.

"Hmph. Those brats are starting to get on my nerves." Apocalymon said. "But it won't matter. As soon as I find the location of the door, Kingdom Hearts, will be mine!" He then laughed deviously.

"Then I guess, we should start to plan our next move." A person said behind him.

"Yes. Do so, _Xemnas_." Apocalymon said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	11. Pride Lands

Chapter 9: Pride Lands

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

_World Map_

The Gummi Ship then headed off into another world, which looked like a wide open plains.

"At least this one doesn't look like it's in darkness." Kari said.

"Now we can all land." Goofy said.

"I wonder what this world will be." Mimi said.

* * *

_Gorge_

Multiple beams of light later, they were in a world where it seems...scarce of residence. Their appearance was different, except for the digimon. Now they were all Lion Cubs, with fur that represent their colors, except for Donald and Goofy, who was a bird, and a turtle. Frankly, the others were slightly bigger than Kari and T.K.

"Hey...What happened?" Kari said, examining herself. She was a lion cub, with yellow fur, representing her shirt color, and her brown hairstyle. She had her whistle on her neck.

"We seem to be lion cubs." Izzy said. He had orange fur, and his hairstyle. He had a backcase for his laptop. It was hidden from anyone who might look it as suspicious.

"Aww! We look cute." T.K. said. He had green fur, and he had his hat.

"Well, with on my fours on this dirty place, I actually don't mind this look." Mimi said. She had her hat, her red fur color from her dress, and brown hairstyle.

"Well, as long as I seem ferocious, I kinda like this look too." Tai said. He had his goggles on his head, hairstyle, and blue shirt color as his fur.

"Kari and T.K. seem to like this." Matt said. He had dark green fur, and his blonde hairstyle. He also had his harmonica hanging on his neck.

"They sure do." Sor said. She had her hood, and the fur as her shirt color.

"I wonder where this place is." Sora said. He had his hairstyle, color, and had his necklace with a crown on his neck.

"Probably some place where wild animals live." Joe said. He had his glasses on his face, shirt color as his fur, and hairstyle. They saw that they were surrounded by other animals. They were hyenas. "Uh...I-I didn't mean you guys!" One of the hyenas laughed hysterically.

"Heartless?" Kari said.

"I think that these hyenas live here." Izzy said.

"Uh...Don't mind us, we're strolling here." Agumon said.

"Yeah. We don't want any trouble." Kari said.

"Oh, come on. We'd love for you to stick around here for lunch." Hyena 2 said.

"But, I don't think there could be something that we'd like." T.K. said.

"Well, we don't mind, since we know now what to eat." Hyena 1 said.

"*Gulp* Gawrsh, I think WE'RE the lunch!" Goofy exclaimed. They look hungry.

"SPLIT UP!" Kari yelled. They scattered, and they were getting chased by 3 hyenas. The lion cubs had difficulty running. Kari flipped over, and fours up.

"Going somewhere?" Hyena 1 said.

"Kari! No!" T.K. yelled, taking the words out of Tai. When the hyena got ready to bite her, while Kari closed her eyes tightly, a fierce lion roared.

"Man! That Scar's got the worst timing." Hyena 1 said.

"Just let him roar." Hyena 2 said.

"Nah. We'd better go see what he wants. Sounds he's grumpy enough." Hyena 1 said. All of the hyenas left the area.

"That was a close one." Kari said. Everyone exhaled. "Everything's harder on all fours when you haven't done it in a while."

"Well, I think I could show you some tricks." Gatomon said, considering she's used to all fours. They then left the area.

* * *

_The Elephant Graveyard_

They saw another big female lion being attacked by 2 giant heartless, almost her size.

"Heartless!" Kari said.

"Should we help?" Gabumon said.

"She doesn't seem like she would attack us." Kari said. She charged forward, and stood in front of the female lion.

"We'll handle this." Kari said.

"But...You're just a lion cub." The female lion said.

"Yeah, but I can fight!" Kari said. She materializes her keyblade, in her mouth! She spat it out. "Ugh. I never even wanted to know the taste of my own hand sweat." She picked it up again, with her mouth of course. She started to attack the heartless. The others started to attack too. Surprisingly, they didn't have any trouble with fighting like this. Donald has his staff to carry in his tallons, and Goofy had his shield on his shell, so he's basically attacking with his shell. Kari threw her keyblade up high, and slashed down. The digimon fought like they usually do. Kari got up on one, and started to ride the one into the other one, and banged it's head down. It now was without a head. The spirit wasn't able to help her, since at her current form, she can't go into Valor or Wisdom form. Though the lion cubs were able to run fast, and able to avoid the attacks, and deliver some quick ones. Soon, after a couple of more slashes, and spells, the heartless were defeated.

"That was a good workout." Tai said.

"Thank you. You really saved me." The female lion said.

"We're always happy to help." T.K. said.

"You seen any more heartless around here?" Agumon said.

"Is that what they're called?" The lion said. "I don't know if I saw anymore."

"Well, did you see some guys in a black hood, or this big guy named Pete?" Sora said. The lion shook her head. Sora sighed.

"We'd might as well check it out anyway." Kari said.

"Wait! The Pride Lands is a dangerous place to be in." The lion said.

"Well, you saw us handle those heartless, right?" Matt said.

"Scar and the hyenas made it unbearable for everyone." The lion said. "There is no food left, and the prey are gone. We're about to starve."

"No food!?" Gatomon exclaimed. "Great. Now we have no way of keeping our energy up."

"Just try to keep your energy together." Donald said.

"But maybe you can help us." The lion said.

"You mean take on this Scar and the hyenas?" Goofy said.

"Well, I'd like a little payback for trying to eat my friend." Gatomon said.

"Who is this Scar?" Joe said.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa died." The lion said.

"Wait. You mean take on your king?" Kari said. The lion nodded. "Hold on a sec." She went over to the group. "I don't feel right about this. We shouldn't just de-throne kings whenever we want. Then again, I am a Princess of Heart. I could act as the queen for them."

"Kari!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm kidding." Kari said. "Still, the Pride Lands seem great to see. How about lending a paw." She went over to the lion.

"Uh oh. I think she's turning into you Sora..." Donald said.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. The lion nodded at Kari and left.

"We're supposed to meet Nala at a place called Pride Rock. She's going to tell the other lionesses." Kari said. They then proceeded out of the area, and towards Pride Rock.

* * *

_The Savannah_

They were then dashing across the Savannah to get to the Pride Rock.

"Everything on fours seem a lot easier." Mimi said.

"I know. We can travel faster this way." Gatomon said.

"Said the digimon who's basically apart of the lion family too." Agumon said.

"You know, this can get very, tiring, carrying you guys..." Tai said, panting.

"Lucky for the digimon who can fly." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, look at you guys, flying around here." Gabumon said. They continued off towards Pride Rock.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

There were a bunch of lions everywhere, resting. The group entered into the area. The lion they met earlier, named Nala came back with a monkey with a stick as a cane.

"That's her." Nala said. The monkey was looking at her, then at the group.

"Something on our faces?" Kari said. The monkey then whispered into the lion's ear, and left.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands." Nala said. "But, he says it won't work. Saving the Pride Lands means being our king, and he has to have the right properties."

"You mean, it has to be the king?" Kari said.

"I don't think you're cut out for that stuff yet Kari." T.K. said.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way." Nala said.

"It's okay." Kari said. Nala started to whisper to them.

"You'd better get out of here, before Scar finds out that you're here." Nala said. "I'm really sorry."

"I just wish we can do more." Kari said.

"For now, we might as well get going." Tai said. They nodded. The lion went back to the rest of the lions. The group started for the exit, when, they encountered the same 3 hyenas again. They got surrounded again.

"Not again!" Kari said.

"Stay back! We can fight real good!" T.K. said.

"Well, it's time for a buffet!" Hyena 2 said. Then, a lion roared. Behind them, they saw two lions.

"Well, look at that, it's Scar, the king." Hyena 1 said.

"And there's Pete!" Gatomon yelled. Kari started to growl like an actual lion does. "Hey Kari. You're starting to sound like an actual lion."

"I am? Sweet." Kari said. She continued to growl. Scar then came down, and started to walk up to them. Pete tried the same, but failed, and landed on his back. The others were groaning at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Aww, the cute little kitties are gettin' scared about me." Pete said. "If I were you, I'd be worried about my friends."

"We're surrounded!" Gomamon yelled.

"Well, it's time for some hunting ladies." Scar said.

"The herds have moved on Scar." Nala said. "We don't have any more prey to hunt."

"Well, I see a little under 20 that you can hunt." Scar said.

"They wouldn't." Kari said. "We're not prey!"

"Oh, but you're nice and fresh." Scar said, circling around her. She was growling. "Oh, is the little prey angry with me? Does she want to fight?" Kari was still growling, and giving a serious look.

"I'll leave them to you Scar." Pete said, running off. Scar got ready to pounce on Kari, when Nala pounced him.

"Run!" Nala yelled. Kari nodded, and they all ran away. "This way!" They followed her to the Savannah.

* * *

_The Savannah_

They were all panting.

"I'm sorry that I got you all involved in this." Nala said.

"It's okay." Kari said. "We sorta get involved in things ourselves."

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Donald said. "Kari probably wouldn't be a good ruler."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Kari yelled.

"So you admit you wanted to be a queen." Goofy said.

"No! I never admitted that." Kari said. "But, is there anyone else that could pass off as ruler of the Pride Lands?"

"Well, there was one, but he died when he was a cub." Nala said. "He was my best friend. His name was Simba."

"Simba!?" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled.

"But, he's just fine!" Sora said.

"Not too long ago, he was fighting by our side." Donald said.

"You mean he's alive!?" Nala exclaimed. "But, where could he be?"

"Well, we don't know..." Goofy said.

"Still, he's alive...Simba...I can't believe it." Nala said. "Could you tell me more about him?" She was facing Kari.

"Uh...You might have to ask these guys. I don't know anything about Simba." Kari said. "They have been the ones fighting along side him."

"First, we have to get away from Scar. Wildebeest Valley should be a good place to go." Nala said. "He won't follow us in there." They nodded, and proceeded to Wildebeest Valley.

* * *

_Oasis_

At an Oasis, there was a lion around there, resting. There was a meerkat, and warthog going up to him.

"Why the long face Simba?" The meerkat said. "You've gotta lighten up a little."

"Y-yeah." Simba said.

"What were you thinking about?" The warthog said. Simba sighed.

"Must be the past, right?" The meerkat said.

"Hakuna Matata!" They both said. Simba smiled, and walked up to the edge.

"Look at him." The meerkat said. "When we rescued him, he was only this tall, Pumbaa." Simba was on the ledge, sighed, and laid down. Some petals came off, and started to float away.

* * *

_Wildebeest Valley_

They reached the valley, and they looked down.

"Whoa...Maybe I shouldn't have looked down." Kari said, taking steps back. Nala got some speed, and jumped over to a safe ledge.

"What's wrong!?" Nala shouted over to them.

"It's too far!" Kari shouted back.

"I guess Rafiki was right." Nala mumbled.

"What?" Kari shouted.

"Never mind. It's not important." Nala said. "You can do it!" Kari took another look down. She shuddered, and then looked brave. She took some steps back, and sprinted. She jumped over the ledge, along with the other lion cubs. They had to wait for a while, because the Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon had to carry over the rest of the digimon that couldn't fly, along with Palmon making a vine bridge.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

The same pedals from the Oasis, came to the Pride Rock, and Rafiki grabbed some. He sniffed it, and climbed down towards his cave. He placed it in a turtle shell, and started to mix it. After a little bit, he grabbed some of the residue on his fingers and started to draw something on a picture of a lion cub. The drawing now had the large fur around it's head.

* * *

_Wildebeest Valley_

"By the way, what are those mysterious creatures." Nala said.

"Er...You'd wouldn't understand it." Kari said. "Too confusing."

"Even I have some confusion over them, and I'm the intelligent one." Izzy said.

"For now, let's just find Simba." Tai said. They agreed, and headed off towards the jungle.

"So, how come you thought Simba died?" Kari said.

"When King Mufasa died, Scar told everyone that Simba died along with him." Nala said.

"What a lier." Gatomon said. They saw Rafiki walking on some rocks.

"It is time!" Rafiki said. There was a silence.

"Uh...Time for what?" Joe said.

"It must be Simba!" Nala said. "We have to hurry!" The group ran off.

* * *

_Wastelands_

They met up with some heartless.

"Argh! We don't have time for this!" Sora said. "Just keep going!" They agreed, and started to sprint off, fending off for themselves. They then saw a jungle.

"Uh...is that jungle real?" Tai said. "It's not an illusion, like a cruise ship?"

"What's a cru-" Nala started.

"It's a long story." Kari said. They continued off towards the jungle.

* * *

_The Jungle_

"So I guess this is real." Joe said. "We should split up."

"Alright then." Kari said. "Me and T.K. will go with Sora." They nodded, and headed off into the groups. Kari's group went off towards the Oasis.

* * *

_Oasis_

They saw a strong willed Simba facing off with some heartless. They were winged. Simba roared loudly, and the heartless disappeared.

"Hey Simba!" Sora yelled, as they came up to him. Simba thought they were going to attack him, so he took a fighting position. "Whoa there. It's me, Sora. Remember?" Simba stood there looking at him for a while, then got a vision of him in his human form, and recognized him.

"Sora!" Simba yelled. He pounced on SOMEONE. "How've you been?"

"Uh...You're on the wrong cub." Kari said.

"Huh?" Simba said. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Kari said. She got off, and shook her body. "My name is Kari, and this is T.K."

"Nice to meet you." T.K. said.

"And nice to meet you." Simba said. "How've you been Sora?" Before Sora got a chance to talk, there was a scream.

"Help Simba! Heeelp!" A voice yelled.

"She's going to eat us!" Another voice yelled.

"Timon!? Pumbaa!?" Simba called out. "Something must have happened in the jungle! I must help my friends!" He took off.

"We'll back you up!" Sora said.

* * *

_Jungle_

The two of Simba's friends were scared of Nala, as she thought of eating them. Simba then pounced her down, not knowing it's his best friend from the past.

"Oh no!" Kari yelled. "Simba! It's Nala! Your friend!" The two stopped fighting, and looked at each other.

"Nala?" Simba said.

"Simba?" Nala said. "You're alive!" They were circling each other, but it's meant as a reunion circling.

"Okay. What is going on here!?" Timon said. Timon and Pumbaa were backing off, when they came up towards the rest of the group. They shouted, fearing the lion cubs, and got out of there, but bumped into Kari.

"Ah! Please don't eat us!" Timon yelled.

"Of course not!" Kari said. "We're good friends of Simba."

"Or rather Sora is." T.K. said.

"Don't forget us too." Donald said.

"So, nobody's planning anyone for lunch, right?" Timon said.

"Right." Kari said.

"Are you sure they don't want to eat someone like a pig!?" Pumbaa said.

"Even I wouldn't want to eat a pig." Gatomon said.

"Aren't you one?" Tai said.

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Pumbaa yelled. Everyone started to laugh. Simba kneeled down to Timon.

"Could you give us a few minutes?" Simba said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Timon said. Simba and Nala walked off. "You two seem young around here." He said that to Kari and T.K. "Course, I've rescued Simba there ever since he was this big."

"Rescued him?" Kari said.

"He was exhausted, and we brought him back up to health." Pumbaa said.

"Well, that was great of you guys." Mimi said.

"Everyone back at the Pride Lands thought he died." Sora said.

"Well, if my eyes aren't correct, he's right here, breathing and walking, no?" Timon said.

"He was depressed about his father." Pumbaa said.

"Yeah. We've heard about him too." Gatomon said.

"We taught him about Hakuna Matata." Timon said.

"What's that?" Izzy said.

"It means, no worries." Pumbaa said.

"No worries." Kari said. "And you got him to remember that?"

"Yeah. Though, occasionally he thinks about the past, and we have to remind him, Hakuna Matata." Timon said. "Say it with me. Hakuna Matata!"

"Uh...Do we..." Tai started.

"Hakuna Matata! Come on." Timon said.

"Alright." Kari said.

"Hakuna!" Timon said.

"Matata!" Everyone yelled. They marched off into the Oasis.

* * *

_Oasis_

"Hakuna!" Timon said.

"Matata!" Everyone said. They then saw Nala walking off, and stopped marching, and chanting.

"He's not the Simba I remembered." Nala said. She walked off. "Something about Hakuna Matata."

"What's up Simba?" Tai said. He didn't answer, and walked off back into the Jungle. It was getting late.

"I think we should spend the night here." Kari said. They nodded, and went into the Jungle too.

Early in the Morning

The sun was about to rise up into the skies, but it was still dark. Simba was on the edge. Bugs were chirping all around them. Luckily, the heartless hasn't attacked the group. Kari woke up, to see Simba on the edge. She slowly crept up to him, hiding in the bushes.

"My father's dead, and it's all my fault." Simba said.

'Simba...' Kari thought. 'You can't keep blaming yourself on things. Something else must have happened that day. I wonder if Scar had anything to do about it.'

"If I go back, it won't change anything." Simba said. He then had a flashback from his childhood, when Mufasa was still alive. They were in the night together.

"Look at the stars." Mufasa said. "The great kings who ruled from the past look down on us from those stars. Whenever you feel alone, look upon the stars, and they will be there to guide you, along with me." The scene returned to Simba.

"Father...Are you there?" Simba said.

"Hey, Kari." T.K. whispered from behind her. "What's wrong with Simba?"

"Something about his father's death." Kari said. "He's calling him." Donald and Goofy joined them. Suddenly, a giant hole of clouds started to form, and came a figure of a fierce lion.

"What's that?" Donald said.

"Heartless?" Goofy said.

"I don't know. Stay hidden." Kari said.

"Simba...You have forgotten who you are." The lion said. "You must take your place in the circle of life."

"But, I'm not who I used to be!" Simba yelled.

"Remember who you are." The lion said. He disappeared. Simba was way on the ledge now.

"You can all come out now." Simba said behind him. The whole entire group was awake, and saw the scene. "I'm going back to face my past. I could really use the help."

"He really is a king." Timon said.

"Of course Simba." Kari said. "That's what friends are for." They agreed, and headed back towards Pride Rock again.

* * *

_Wasteland - The Savannah_

Simba saw the Pride Rock in the distance for the first time in years.

"Wait a minute, we're going to fight your uncle for this?" Timon said.

"Yes." Simba said. "This is my home."

"And we'll be there to fight with you." Kari said.

"But how?" Simba said.

"Well, you haven't seen us in action, but we can use the keyblade." Kari said.

"You too?" Simba said. "Just stay safe, alright?"

"Let me guess, you're visioning me, as you, when you were a cub, right?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Simba said.

"Well, don't worry." Kari said. "I'll stay safe, and fight with you." She stared off in the distance. "Time to take back the kingdom!"

* * *

_Pride Rock_

It looked like what everyday was: Lions resting, and Scar looking over them. Then, he saw Simba below him.

"Simba! You're...you're alive." Scar said.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you." Simba said.

"Simba's the rightful ruler!" Nala said.

"Choice is yours Scar." Simba said. "Either stand down, or fight."

"Must this all end in violence?" Scar said. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for a death of another family member, Simba."

"I put that all behind me." Simba said.

"What about your faithful subjects?" Scar said. "Have they?"

"What's he talking about?" Kari said.

"Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death." Scar said, circling them.

"I-" Simba started.

"You are Scar!" Kari yelled. She was growling like a lion again. She pounced on Scar before he got to pushing Simba off somewhere. "Admit that!"

"Ooh. You have an active imagination." Scar said. "And you're such a irritant piece of prey." He threw Kari towards the ledge, and she was hanging.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. They were surrounded again by the hyenas.

"Now, shall we start this over?" Hyena 1 said.

"Well, this looks a little familiar." Scar said. "This looks the way, that Simba's father died." He started to chuckle sinisterly.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Simba growled.

"Well, if I recall, you got her in this mess, haven't you?" Scar said. Simba gasped. "Now before you fall to your doom, here's a secret. You were right. I was the murder." Kari gasped. She could remember having Pneumonia. Tai thought he lost her. She couldn't let that happen to Simba. She couldn't let him blame himself for her. She gain all of her strength, and pounced on him again.

"Say that again." Kari growled. "Louder!"

"Alright! Alright!" Scar said. "I killed Mufasa!" Simba gasped.

"Murder!" Simba yelled. Simba pounced on Scar, as Kari got off.

"Are you okay Kari?" T.K. said.

"I'm ok." Kari said.

"Good." Tai said. The hyenas pushed Simba off, and Scar retreated off into the cave.

"We'll handle these guys." Kari said. "You go on ahead Simba!"

"But...You almost." Simba said.

"I know!" Kari said. "But this could be our only chance. Go Simba. Avenge your father." Simba nodded and ran towards the cave. Kari got ready to fight, but Timon and Pumbaa rammed through the hyenas.

"'Scuse me!" Timon yelled.

"Pardon me!" Pumbaa yelled.

"Coming through here!" Timon yelled. They got into a fighting position. Then they ran back inside the cave, as the three hyenas started to chase after them.

"I, think we have to help them." Kari said. They went in there.

* * *

_The King's Den_

_***Rowdy Rumble***_

They saw Pumbaa and Timon surrounded by the three hyenas. Kari got in front.

"Well, isn't a little bit early dinner time?" Hyena 2 said.

"Well, dinner time is cancelled!" Agumon yelled. They started to attack them. Unfortunately, they were quick, so they had a hard time hitting them.

"Could you hold still! At least let me take a bite out of you." Hyena 1 said.

"How about I serve you?" Kari said. "My friend is hungry, and they haven't had any food."

"Yeah." Gatomon said. "Maybe with Barbecue sauce."

"What?" Hyena 1 said. Kari struck him, while he wasn't watching. Sora and the others were fighting the other hyenas.

"All these hyenas are thinking about is serving us on the platter!" Mimi said.

"I'd settle for some food right now, cause I'm getting really hungry." Palmon said. A hyena hit her, but Mimi hit back.

"The digimon are getting tired!" Izzy said.

"We need to finish this, and fast!" Kari yelled.

"Kari! Go on ahead!" Tai yelled. "We can deal with them!"

"But..." Kari started.

"If their king is down, then these hyenas won't be attacking us anymore!" Matt said.

"You need to go! Take T.K., and get to Simba!" Sora said. He dodged another attack.

"But..." Kari started.

"Kari! They're right. We need to go!" T.K. said.

"T.K..." Kari said.

"Now." T.K. said. They stared.

"Alright." Kari said. "We'll be back!" They left the battlefield.

_***Music Fades***_

* * *

They reached the top of Pride Rock, and saw Simba and Scar circling each other.

"Should we help him?" T.K. said.

"This is his fight." Kari said. "He needs to do this." The two lions then slashed each other with their claws. Simba was down, and was about to get pounced on, but Simba threw Scar over him, and off the cliff. He was then seemingly falling down.

"Simba!" T.K. called. "You're ok!"

"Yeah. How's the others?" Simba said.

"Must be good now that their leader is gone." Kari said.

"You can say that again." Patamon said from behind them. They were all panting.

"Such a long...way up..." Agumon said.

"Hoho. That was a sneak preview." Pete said from behind them.

"Pete!" Tai yelled.

"This ain't over – not by a long shot!" Pete said. He pointed at the edge. They looked and saw Scar's paw climbing up the cliff.

"No way!" Sora yelled.

_***The Encounter***_

"Anger and jealousy turned the king of the Pride Lands, into a heartless!" Pete said. "Been jealous that Simba's future king, so he wanted him dead. Oh, the kingdom's going to rise again, but as a kingdom of darkness!" The sky around them became dark blue with sinister looking clouds.

"That's what you think!" Simba yelled. Thankfully, the battlefield was huge enough for all of them.

"Time to settle this!" Kari yelled. The digimon were too exhausted, so they had to sit out. First off, Scar started to slash at them. Kari started to slash with her keyblade. Kari casted a couple of spells on him, and he was sent flying. Simba was slashing, and spinning all over him. Scar then was jumping far, and flames were behind him. The group took some damage from him. Scar then had flashing white orbs around him. He was able to slash at them from very far. Kari avoided them, and slashed at lighting speed. Scar had the two fireballs around him again, and had flame walls around him. He sent them out, and the group took some damage. Scar then started to sprint at them at a fast speed, hitting them hard. Kari was able to outrun, and dodge his efforts. Scar stopped, and Kari got the opportunity to attack. Scar started the flame run again. This time, Kari casted a new spell, Reflect. She was able to deflect his attack, and stop him from continuing his combo. She casted blizzard, and Scar was hit by multiple hits from the group. Kari went non-stop with Thunder, and kept hitting Scar. She ran out of energy, and resorted to physical attacks again. Scar then was circling them. T.K. still had some MP, so he casted Reflect, and deflected Scar's attack. Simba then started to slash at Scar with speed. Tai and Matt then performed one big slash, along with Izzy and Sor, Joe and Mimi, and Kari and T.K. Donald and Goofy dashed through Scar as well. Scar threw each of them into the air, but Kari recovered, threw her keyblade up high, and slashed down.

"You think that you can defeat king of the Pride Lands?" Scar said.

"You're no king!" Tai yelled. "You're someone with jealousy, and anger, who desires to rule everything!"

"Simba's the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands!" Donald yelled.

"And we're going to make sure that he'll get to be king!" Kari finished.

"Time to finish this!" Simba yelled.

"Right!" Kari yelled. They activated Limit form, Wildcat. Stalagmites rose up from the ground, with speed. Kari and Simba then performed High Fang multiple times. They spin around, and slash at lighting speed. Their efforts greatly damaged Scar. They then finished off with Proud Roar, which they both roar into the heavens. Beams of light pierced through Scar, as he was in the air. Scar then slowly walked a few steps. Now all of the lion cubs and Simba were growling. Scar glowed once more, then dropped dead to his side.

"That was great Kari!" T.K. yelled.

"Thanks." Kari said. Simba noticed the way those two were looking at each other. Like some sort of relationship was going on.

* * *

_Pride Rock_

All of the lions, and Simba's friends were gathered at Pride Rock. Simba was walking slowly towards the edge. He smiled, and then roared into the heavens. All of the other lions roared along with him. The spirit lion appeared into the skies again. It shined a bright light, and Kari repeated the process again. With the keyblade pointed down, she was again in the bright room. This time, the keyhole just appeared into the sky. Then again, it was just a spirit. Kari backflipped, and with the keyblade on her tail, she pointed at the keyhole, unlocked it. She was back in Pride Rock.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Timon said. "This apart of the ceremony?"

"We have to say goodbye for a while." Kari said.

"I'll go tell Simba." Pumbaa said.

"Don't worry. He probably have king duties to do." Tai said.

"Just tell him we'll be back soon." Biyomon said.

"Oh, right." Timon said. "He's king now. He'll probably forget about his two best friends."

"He didn't forget Sora, Donald and Goofy." Sor said.

"And you got Hakuna Matata, right?" Sora said.

"Guess so." Pumbaa said.

"Guess so?" Timon said. "What if he forgets about telling the carnivores? One look at you, and you're pig roast!"

"That would be MISTER Pig roast." Tentomon said.

"Same thing!" Pumbaa yelled. "And I'm not sticking around here to be pig's dinner!"

"Pumbaa!" Timon yelled. He started to chase him.

"You can't ever forget about your true buddies." Kari said. They then started for the gummi ship. Kari and T.K. took a look back, and saw Simba and Nala looking at them. Simba winked at them, meaning, 'Good luck with the relationship.' Kari and T.K. looked at each other, blushed, and smiled. They then left.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	12. The Grid

Chapter 10: The Grid

**I Do Not Own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts**

A futuristic world came up on the way. It doesn't seem to be covered with darkness.

"Alright! Here's a world we can be together in." Tai said. Suddenly the ship started to shake when they got in closer.

"What's h-h-h-h-happening!" Joe said, jittering towards the rumbling.

"Oh no! It looks like an interference with the Gummi Ship controls!" A voice said on the com.

"Who's that?" Matt said.

"Chip and Dale." Goofy said. "They monitor the Gummi Ship."

"It's too late! Sora! You've gotta..." Chip started before the signal getting lost.

"Chip! Dale! Answer me!" Donald yelled. Nothing.

"Prepare for impact!" Izzy yelled. They screamed as they crashed into the world.

* * *

_City_

Kari awakens to be on the futuristic ground. She got up, and saw how amazing the world looked.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Kari said. She then noticed she has new clothing. "Huh? Why did my clothes changed? Then again, I was a lion cub." Her clothing now surrounded her whole entire body, except for the face. She had a semi-helmet on, which let her hair on the side of her head free. She has cyan, neon lines on her clothing. Nothing was oddly colored. Just a dark blue outfit, with cyan, neon lines all over her. The back of her had a disk with a symbol of The Crest of Light. "Wh-Where is everyone? Hello!? Sora! Donald! Goofy! T.K.!" No answer. She then noticed someone else on the ground. It was Gatomon. "Gatomon! Are you ok?" She went over there and picked her up. Gatomon didn't seem to change.

"I'm fine Kari. Just a little bit shaken up." Gatomon said. She notice Kari's clothing. "Why did you get a new outfit?"

"I don't know." Kari said. "Seen the others?"

"Nope. Sorry." Gatomon said. They looked around.

"What is this place?" Kari said.

"Feels like home almost." Gatomon said.

"You mean the digital world?" Kari said. "But...This can't be it." Then they saw a huge vehicle floating above them. "Whoa! That's one big ship! Maybe we can ask for help!"

"Ask?" Gatomon said. "Oh sure. I'd ask mysterious people in mysterious vehicles."

"You coming or what?" Kari said, from down the road. Gatomon sighed, and went after her. "The others shouldn't be too hard to find."

"We were in a big group." Gatomon said, while they were running. Then they heard groaning. They saw T.K. and Patamon.

"T.K.! Patamon!" Kari yelled. They went over there to make sure they're alright. T.K. was also in the weird clothing.

"Kari?" T.K. said. "Whoa. I almost didn't recognized you."

"Yeah. The clothes here are kinda weird." Kari said. T.K.'s hat was the weird helmet.

"So...are like in some sort of digital place?" Patamon said. "'Cause, this sorta feels like home."

"I sorta said the same thing." Gatomon said.

"I hope the others are alright." Kari said. They then headed down toward where the big ship landed.

"Where exactly are we going again?" T.K. said.

"We saw this huge ship in the sky. Kari thought of asking them." Gatomon said.

* * *

_Throughput_

The huge ship landed, with an intense amount of light.

"Whoa! Oh man!" T.K. yelled. "This looks awesome!" Just 10 feet from them, they saw Tai, Matt, and the digimon walking down the road. "Kari. I think Matt and Tai are here."

"Huh? Oh! Let's go see them." Kari said. They walked over, like a few feet before getting stopped.

"Halt." One of the guards said. "State Handle."

"Handle?" Kari said. She looks at the three, and have no idea what that means. "Er...Well. I don't know about handles, but, I'm Kari."

"Searching databanks for, 'Kari.'" The guards said.

"Searching?" Gatomon said. "Uh...oh...I think we should see Tai and Matt now, before we lose them."

"Yeah." Kari said, looking behind her. Then, the guard grabbed her arm.

"Unidentified Program." The guard said. "Taking program into custody."

"Hey!" Kari yelled. "Let...Go!..." T.K. and the digimon tried to get her out of the grip. "Tai! Help!" Tai noticed Kari's cries for help.

"Huh? Kari!" Tai yelled. He rushed over there. "What are you doing to my sister!?"

"Unidentified program detected." Guard No.2 said. "Taking into custody."

"What!? You're not taking us today!" Matt yelled, knocking the guards down.

"Let's get out of here!" Agumon said. They ran out of there.

"Where's Sora and the others?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Tai said. "But, what happened back there?"

"I was only trying to see if they saw any of our friends." Kari said.

"I think that's a no!" Agumon said. They then soon saw they were blasting them.

"A Definite no!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Keep running!" Tai yelled. They then saw the rest of the group. They had the same outfit. The digimon didn't change at all.

"Hey Tai!" Donald called out.

"Not now! Run!" Tai yelled. They soon saw they were being chased.

"Why do we start out running from something!?" Joe exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"Well, we were just walking towards Tai and Matt, when they grabbed my arm, and told me they were arresting me, or something. Something about a stray." Kari said.

"Defiantly not your every day visit in the digital world!" Izzy said.

"So is this world like the digital world?" Gabumon said.

"Well, if your world is like, in a computer, and made of data, then this world might be similar to the digital world." Sora said.

"Like Tron." Goofy said.

"Who's Tron? You mentioned him before." Kari said.

"I'll tell you later." Sora said. They just kept running and running, until they lost them.

* * *

_Bridge_

They were panting on the bridge.

"Are they...gone?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. I don't see any..." Izzy said, before Kari seeing someone.

"No. There's one." Kari said, standing up. There was another one, with disks, ready to fight. Sora and Kari got ready. They were being watched by 3 people. One was a man. Another one, older than him. And the last one was a female.

"Tron...He's alive." The older man said.

"What are they thinking fighting him?" The man said. They then noticed the weapons Sora and Kari were holding.

"Those weapons...They're different." The woman said.

"But, it's something you programmed, right dad?" The man said.

"No...I've never seen, or program anything on that." The older man, revealed to be a father, said. "Not even children and mysterious creatures." The person put away his disks, which was attaching them to him back. He was holding his forehead with his two fingers. He did a fancy jump over the group, and left behind them.

"What was that about?" Kari said.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you." The father said. The group looked behind them. They saw the three people walking toward them.

"Are they bad?" Mimi said.

"I don't think so." Sora said.

"Those weapons...Can I see them?" The woman said. Kari looked at her keyblade, and showed the woman it. "Amazing. What program the blade and the wielder is."

"Program!?" Kari exclaimed. "Uh...well, that's a bit complicated for the creatures with us, but, I'm not a program, neither Sora, or my friends. I'm Kari, and this is a keyblade."

"I'm Sam." The man said.

"So, you're just a user?" The father said. Kari nodded slightly, because she was unsure what he meant by user. "A bit young to be fighting, you know."

"I know." Kari said. "But, I've gotten used to it. So does my friends."

"So, Sora told us that this was Tron's world." T.K. said.

"You know Tron?" The father said.

"Uh...yeah...me, Donald, and Goofy met him, and stuff..." Sora said.

"Listen, that program you fought was Tron." The older man said.

"What!? That was our friend!?" Donald said.

"Gee. You think he's forgotten us?" Goofy said.

"Tron used to be a good friend." The father said. "He and I created this place, The Grid. It was something man, but, CLU staged a coup. I was exiled Tron wounded getting de-rezzed...Or so we thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. You change one thing in them, and they can change, big time."

"Well, for us Digimon, we stay loyal to our partners. We're programed to stay loyal, and protect them." Gatomon said. "And it will always stay that way, no matter what. Even if we're just made of data, we're just as real as you are."

"Still, to the fact of changing someone's heart, that's scary." Kari said. "You're being changed to someone that your heart doesn't belong to."

"If that was really the Tron we know, we should change him back where he belongs." Goofy said.

"Bingo. Now you're getting it." The father said. "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code."

"So, if we get Tron's source code, we can change him back?" Kari said.

"You're not thinking of going there, are you?" The father said.

"Do you even know where to go?" Gatomon said.

"Nope. No idea." Kari said. The group had anime sweat behind their heads.

"What a strange user." The woman said. "You seem to act other than Flynn and Sam. I'll show you the way."

"Quorra, we have to keep going." The father, known as Flynn said.

"Yeah, Rinzler can attack again." Sam said.

"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra said.

"We can take care of him." Sora said.

"...All right." Flynn said. "Do what you can. Maybe you and these people can help Tron."

"Dad, no." Sam said.

"Relax Sam." Flynn said. "I have a feeling that they can be trusted, especially Kari and Sora here. Now we have to keep moving."

"...Okay." Sam said. "Quorra, be careful."

"I will." Quorra said. "You too." The two left. "Alright, ready?"

"You bet!" Kari said.

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier." Quorra said. "We can get there via the Solar Sailers from the Underground docks."

Meanwhile.

CLU was looking at a picture of Kari and Sora carrying a keyblade, through Rinzler's disks.

"What's this? A keyblade?" CLU said. "I'm surprised this child posses one." He was pointing at Kari. He threw back the Disk back at Rinzler.

* * *

_Docks_

They took the ship, to the docks.

"That is a cool ride." T.K. said.

"You said it." Patamon said.

"I'm guessing that's the Solar Sailer." Izzy said.

"Yes." Quorra said. "So, how exactly did you obtain these creatures?"

"Well, with the digimon, you have to be digidestined, and we're them obviously." Izzy said. "We had special crests that gave them more power, but they were destroyed by, uh, an evil digimon. Though we could give them more power in our hearts, but right now, the crests we got back are being used for our keyblades."

"Interesting." Quorra said.

"Our home was destroyed, the digital world. I think that's why we think this world of home." Agumon said.

"Yes. The Grid is made out of data after all." Quorra said.

"I hope I don't fall off the thing." T.K. said.

"You won't." Kari said.

* * *

_Solar Sailer_

They then was sailing on the ship.

"I wonder why this is called a solar sailer." T.K. said.

"Yeah, there's not a sun." Kari said.

"Well, I think it's just a nickname, since this is data." Izzy said.

"Don't go making those conclusions again Izzy." Tai said.

"Yeah, you once said, that the digital world was a mirrored version of the real world." T.K. said.

"Yeah, you're right." Izzy said. "Better to make some observations."

"Well, I think we're almost there." Tai said. "I see a station ahead, and a giant ship on top of it!"

"That's the place I bet." Kari said.

* * *

_Rectifier 1F - Throneship_

They went all over the place, just to get to the Helm of the Rectifier. They soon got up to the Helm. They split up to search for it.

"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him." Quorra said.

"Let's look somewhere else." Sora said. They walked down, when the door opened. Rinzler was there.

"Oh no. It's Rinzler." Kari said.

"Let us talk to him." Sora said. "Heart-to-heart might work."

"He's a program Sora, programs don't have hearts." Quorra said.

"Hey! We do!" Agumon said.

"It may not seem like it, but we have hearts too." Tentomon said.

"Like we told you, we're just as real as these users." Gatomon said.

"And the Tron we remember had something." Sora said. Kari took some steps toward Rinzler.

"Hey, you used to be called Tron, right?" Kari said. "Listen! CLU did something to mess up your memories. C'mon Tron! You must remember Sora, Donald and Goofy! They met you! I know. I can feel the bonds between each of you guys in my own heart. Remember Tron! They're deep within your heart! It's in the one place in your heart, where no one can mess up! It's yours, and yours to keep! Please Tron. Remember!" Rinzler got out his disks, and threw them at Kari. Quorra stepped in, and guarded for her. She threw her own at Rinzler. He did a fancy backflip.

"I don't think Rinzler, is quite the one you remember Sora." Quorra said.

"No. They're deep within him." Kari said. "I know it. He just needs time. I won't give up on him, and neither should the rest of us." Quorra tried to hit Rinzler, but Rinzler caught her off guard, and knocked her on the floor. "Quorra!" Kari ran after them, but the door closed. "NO!" She was pounding on the door. "...Tron..."

"Gawrsh, now what will we do!?" Goofy said.

"We need to get Tron's source code." Donald said. Then, they felt rumbles on the ship. It started to take off.

"But, I know that the memories are deep within Tron's heart." Kari said. "He just needs a little refresher."

"You sure about that?" A voice said. An image of Apocalymon the size of Sora came up.

"Apocalymon!" They all yelled.

"Oh great! Now he's here!?" Joe said.

"No. I'm merely a faded image." Apocalymon said. "But, quick question, Digidestined of Light. Do you honestly think that, this is yourself?"

"Huh?" Kari said.

"After all, in the digital world, when I attempted to erase you all, you were turned into scattered data." Apocalymon said. "Are you sure this is the real you?"

"Don't listen to him." Tai said.

"This could be a trick. Donald said.

"Oh, what I'm saying, is a fact." Apocalymon said. "You remember. How do you know you're not just a copy?"

"A copy?" Izzy said.

"For all you know, you could just be someone with another heart." Apocalymon said. "How do you know you're not a copy, waiting to be turned back into the original, a rejected clone? The heart you may have, could be just a copy, and you were never even destined for this." Kari looked like she was actually believing this. "Tron's just obeying the rules of this world, and with being one copy, he could not be the original. This digital world could change you, it can make you, who you're not. I think the other Sora over there has a idea."

"What?" Sor said. She then remembers Datamon trying to make a copy of her.

"Datamon tried to create another copy of Sora, and use Biyomon, and the Crest of Love to take over the Digital World." Apocalymon said. "How do you know you're not someone, created by someone, like Datamon? How do you know that this is not your real selves?" Tai didn't want to believe any of these.

"So, this Datamon, tried to create another Sora?" Sora said.

"Yeah. I was there to experience it." Tai said.

"I never wanted to obey that copy." Biyomon said.

"Datamon, also tried to change you Biyomon." Apocalymon said. "Change you to obey the copy of Sora. So you see, all beings, made of data can be changed."

"But, that's not right!" Gatomon yelled. "Even if we do get changed, we still have our memories deep within us, and what our partner is! We'll always feel strange if we're doing something wrong, like I was when I was still with Myotismon! I was near Kari, and was about to kill her, but something felt strange. Something prevented me from killing her. That's when I realized, I was her digimon partner! No matter what, we'll always have something in our hearts preventing darkness from taking over us!"

"Are you sure?" Apocalymon said. "I'm sure that the Digidestined of Light, might say otherwise."

"You kidding?" Gatomon said. "Kari will never-" He turned back to Kari, to see her looking down, actually believing this. "Kari...You honesty don't believe in him, do you?"

"I'll make my leave." Apocalymon said. "Check the contents inside the box, and see if they're yours." He disappeared.

"Gatomon...Maybe..." Kari started.

"Maybe, nothing!" T.K. said. "Kari, you're one, and whole! Nothing can change that! Your feelings, and memories belong to you, and nobody can ever change that! You're forgetting what you said to Rinzler, I mean, Tron a few minutes ago. Your memories are in a place in your heart, that no one can ever reach." He put his hand on Kari's shoulder. "You've gotta remember your own advise. If the correct memories are in there, then, you are who you are. Nothing can change that, ever." Kari stood there silent, and put her hand on T.K.'s, that is holding her shoulder.

"Thanks T.K." Kari said. T.K. nodded. The door suddenly opened behind her, and they were being sucked outside. They were holding on to something.

"Someone opened the hatch!?" Donald exclaimed.

"I can't hold on." Kari said.

"Kari! I'm there for you." T.K. said, holding on to her. They all let go, and dropped to the ground, that was near them, surprisingly. They didn't get hurt. The Rectifier took off. They were in some sort of arena.

"What is this place?" Gabumon said.

"Looks like some sort of arena." Tentomon said.

"Combatants ready to fight, opponent, Rinzler." A voice said. A hex elevated Rinzler, and another man up.

"Greetings." The man said.

"Who are you!?" Kari said.

"Ah. You must be the brat, known as Kari." The man said. "I'm CLU."

"So, it was you!" Agumon said. "You're the one who turned Tron into Rinzler!"

"Put him back where he belongs, or you'll face the wrath of a kitten!" Gatomon said.

"Sure." CLU said. "I'll turn him back, for one thing."

"What?" Kari said.

"You wield something called the keyblade." CLU said. "It can open any lock, right? Hand it over, and I'll turn Rinzler back into Tron."

"Turn over...the keyblade?" Kari said. She materialized it. "But...Why would you want it?"

"Well, since you have no choice, I'll tell you." CLU said. "I just need to open the way, back into the real world."

"Into the real world?" Tai said. He then knew what he wanted it for. He remembers Myotismon entering the Real World wanting to take it over, and kill Kari. "You want to take over the real world, don't you!? I know, cause we've seen it before!"

"Hm. You seem to know about this very well." CLU said. "Hand it over. You don't have a choice. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend."

"I..." Kari started. "...I can't. The Keyblade should be used correctly! Not to rule worlds, but to light it! Light the darkness that is in it! And I'm that light! I'll never let you take over the real world! Us eight kids are Digidestined, and whether it has to do with our digital world, or another, we won't let evil take over the two worlds!"

"That's right!" Tai said. "We're the digidestined, and we protect both a Digital World, and a Real World, at home, or helping someone else's!"

"Ha! Flawed reasoning." CLU said. "I guess I'll take it by force." He descended down. Rinzler then ran up to the group.

"Tron, why can't we get through to you?" Kari said. "I don't know if we can actually."

"Fight Kari!" Quorra yelled while running on the Rectifier.

"Quorra! You're alive!" Kari said, while blocking attacks.

"Yes. I think Tron has heard you." Quorra said. "Long enough for me to escape. You can do it! Get through to him!" The Rectifier took off.

"But, how can we." Sora started.

"Those keys will bring him to his senses!" Quorra said. "And you guys! You said you protect the real world, and a digital world. As protectors, you have to help one program. You help others, right!?"

"Right!" Tai yelled. "Yeah...We get it." He took out his digivice. "Leomon was corrupted by the Black Gears, but with the digivice, we got through to him! This maybe our key to get through to him!"

"Right!" Everyone said. They got out their weapons.

"TIME, TO FIGHT!" Tai yelled with a fist in the air. Rinzler tried to hit Kari and Sora with the disks, but the guarded, then Countered. They then slashed at him, until he did a fancy backflip over them, but landed right in front of Tai and Matt. They both slashed at Rinzler with speed. Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon then attacked all at once. They then shined their digivices at him, and he was resisting.

"It's working!" Gatomon said.

"Keep going guys!" Agumon said. Rinzler then ran on a ramp, connected up on the wall, and an alarm rang. A circle on it, with an arrow going down, then twisted up. Gravity was now up on the ceiling.

"Now if we had this in the digital world, it would be awesome!" Gabumon said. Rinzler then knocked everyone up(Or rather down), and tried to hit Kari, but she recovered, and dodged. She slashed away at him, and knocked him down. Sor and Izzy then performed one big slash, and shined their digivices. Rinzler was still resisting, but seem to get through. Biyomon and Tentomon attacked Rinzler too. Then, Rinzler managed to get away, and run on the walls again, and gravity was back to normal. Rinzler then crashed onto Kari, taking serious damage. Kari activated Wisdom Form, and started to shoot Rinzler. Right after that, Mimi and Joe then slashed their keyblades at Rinzler, and shined their digivice. Rinzler was almost out of it. He then threw multiple disks in the air, and it homed in on everyone. They all took damage. Kari was looking blue, but T.K. casted Curaga. The digimon then attacked with all their might, as if this was Leomon, trying to get him to snap out of the Black Gears. Rinzler then shot one of his disks at Kari, and took damage. It boomeranged at her. Still, Kari was able to attack, and stay awake. Rinzler was on his edge, and Kari and T.K. shined their digivice at Rinzler, and he was now floating in mid-air. Kari was panting, on the fight, then, rose up too. She shined the digivice one more time, and a bunch of data bits was swiveling around Rinzler. They then went inside of him, and floated down.

"Rinz- I mean, Tron..." Kari said.

"Is he back to normal?" Goofy said. Kari walked up to him. CLU elevated from behind the group, and threw his disk at Kari, going through the group.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled. "Watch out!" Tron came to life, and pushed Kari out of the way, and blocked the attack. The disk ricochet around the place, and destroyed the glass below Tron's feet.

"TRON!" Kari yelled. Tron heard her, and tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. He was then falling down the server, into the abyss. Kari looked at her hand, that touched Tron's fingers.

"I'll deal with all of you later. I've got to retrieve Rinzler." CLU said, descending down toward the Rectifier. It took off.

"That's Tron!" Donald yelled. Kari was breathing fast.

"Kari...You alright?" Gatomon said.

"I...I...I didn't save him in time..." Kari said, with some tears in her eyes. "He tried to grab for my hand, but, I didn't..."

"Tron's still in there somewhere." Sora said.

"So...What's going to happen now?" Kari said.

"You and that key share a special power." Quorra said, walking from behind them.

"Yeah. They do." Kari said. "It's not just the keyblade. Our digivices did some too."

"Those devices with you." Quorra said. "They're not just any other pieces of hardware."

"Yeah. They connect to our digimon, and from the looks of it, other hearts." T.K. said.

"Well, you also have the power to make us realize the power we can use." Kari said.

"So, are we friends?" Quorra said.

"Of course!" Kari said. Quorra smiled, and the group laughed.

"Now, other than Tron, there's more important matters." Quorra said.

"What?" Kari said.

"It's about Sam and Flynn." Quorra said.

"What about them?" Kari said.

"The portal back to the real world will close within, 4 more of your real world hours." Quorra said. "It's open once you come in through it, and it's open for a maximum of one millicycle, about 8 hours. If they don't go back, they could be stuck here."

"Then, we've got to help them!" Tai said.

"But where exactly are the two?" Tentomon said.

"Hmm. The only way of getting over there is via solar sailer." Quorra said.

"How're going to get there? We probably sailed really far." Agumon said.

"I think I know." Quorra said. She motioned towards the elevator, and they went down. Quorra handed each of them some sort of glow stick.

"What's this?" Kari said. Quorra ran, and jumped with the stick in front of her. It then turned into a light cycle.

"WHOA!" They all yelled.

"Wow. That's awesome!" T.K. said.

"I've ridden Bikes before, but this is WAY more awesome!" Tai said.

"Uh, anyone ridden bikes?" Matt said. Most nodded. Some shook their heads.

"Ah well." T.K. said. "This will be fun."

"Sure will." Kari said. She ran, and formed the light cycle too. She had some trouble balancing it. The rest got their light cycles on too.

* * *

On the Road

"This is way more awesome than a motorcycle even!" Joe said.

"Just don't go past each other's ribbons." Quorra said. "They emit a damaging trace that would damage each other."

"Oh, then I'm glad I'm not the one driving." Agumon said. The digimon were on their partner's backs. Donald and Goofy were on top of each other on one cycle.

"I'm more used to a bike!" T.K. said. "With training wheels too!"

"I have them on my bike too." Kari said. They saw the platform ahead. "There it is!"

"Alright. Let's go help Sam and Flynn." Tai said.

* * *

_Hangar_

They went up an elevator, dissembling the Light Cycles, and met Sam and Flynn again.

"Huh? Quorra?" Sam said. "Why are you guys back?"

"Something happened?" Flynn said.

"Let's just say, Tron's still reaching out to us..." Kari said.

"You actually got him back on our side?" Sam said.

"Well, yes, and no." Kari said. "I don't know where he went. He fell down some sort of abyss. Wherever he is, CLU might have gotten to him first..."

"It could buy us some time." Flynn said.

"We'll help you get to the portal." Gatomon said.

"You sure?" Sam said.

"We always help friends." Agumon said.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Flynn said.

"Yep." Kari said. "So, let's get on, and get you guys out of here."

"You mean you're not coming?" Sam said.

"No. We still have a little bit of business here in this digital, I mean, The Grid." Kari said. "Don't worry. We have a way out. It's not towards your real world."

"Well, CLU might be on to you guys, since your attempts to bring Rinzler back to his senses." Flynn said.

* * *

_Solar Sailer_

They were on the top of the Solar Sailer again, going a different direction. Quorra was talking to Sora.

"What is she?" Kari said to Flynn. "What's Quorra? Does she have some sort of special name here?"

"Well, she's an ISO." Sam said.

"ISO?" Gatomon said.

"It's a whole new life form." Flynn said.

"Really?" Kari said.

"Yeah. She's the last of them." Flynn said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"CLU." Flynn said.

"Should have known." Gatomon said.

"I built him to create the perfect system, but endless potential can never ever be realized." Flynn said. "CLU saw the ISO's as an imperfection, and destroyed them."

"That's like saying there's only 1 or 2 more Digimon left in the world." Kari said,

"Well...It's true..." Gatomon said.

"Oh. Whoops..." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"Well...Their world, and our world was destroyed." Kari said. "We could travel to each other's world, but, their world was destroyed by the darkness, and soon was ours. Now I just realized, they're the last Digimon ever."

"Just as if CLU destroyed it." Sam said.

"They were existing in our world the whole time, and we didn't even realized it." Kari said.

"Same with the ISOs." Flynn said. "For centuries, even your world might have been wishing it, a pure existence other than their own. I found them in here, like flowers in a wasteland. They were spectacular. Everything I'd hoped to find in the system- Control, order, perfection- none of it meant a thing. The ISOs...They were going to be my gift to the world."

"And I'm guessing after that, your gift was destroyed by CLU." Gatomon said. "It's almost as if CLU attacked our world, and destroyed it, with other Digimon."

"He sure screwed up." Sam said.

"No. He's me. I screwed up." Flynn said. "I was chasing after perfection, chasing what was in front of me."

"Look. Don't search for perfection all the time." Kari said. "In some cases, failure can help you. It helps us learn what went wrong, and make sure we correct that, to make it better. Why do you think they do tests on everything all the time?" Then they heard a ship roaring.

"Great! I think they found us!" Tai said.

"We've been put on a new course." Flynn said.

* * *

_Rectifier 1F_

"Isn't this where we were?" Agumon said. They saw guards patrolling.

"Hide!" Kari whispered. They were hiding near the solar sailer.

"We're not going anywhere." Izzy said.

"Unless we want guards going after us." Mimi said. Quorra removed her disk, and gave it to Flynn.

"Good-Bye." Quorra said.

"Quorra?" Kari said. Quorra ran. "Quorra! What are you doing!?"

"Wait!" Tai yelled. Too late. The guards noticed her, and caught her with a blast.

"She's removing herself from the equation." Flynn said.

"We can't just let her go!" Sam said.

"No. Hold on Sam." Flynn said. "What about getting you to the portal? You shut them down from the outside."

"'You?'" Gomamon said. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Flynn said. "Just get to the portal."

"But, Quorra come's first! And we still have to get back your disk." Sam said.

"Sam, if you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either." Flynn said.

"If this is a father-son thing, then I won't butt in," Tai started. "But, at least we should get back that disk."

"Yeah. No more worlds are going to go on our watch." T.K. said. "Let's go."

"Right. Meet us on the flight deck, and get us some wheels." Sam said. "Wheels? What's your plan son?"

"I'm a user. I'll improvise." Sam said. They then ran towards the other way. "Kari. I've got to save Quorra too."

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Kari said. Sam chuckled.

"The disk should be somewhere on the Throneship." Sam said.

"Don't tell me it was in there the whole time." Tai said. "ARGH! We could have found it while searching for Tron's source code."

"Well, we should search there again." Kari said. They nodded, and left for the Helm.

* * *

_Throneship_

They entered through the Throneship, and through another door they didn't even think of going through before. They found the disk there. Sam removed it, and a buzzing sounded. Behind them, the door opened with the guards having Quorra.

"Sam! Go!" Quorra yelled. Sam threw his disk at one of the guards, and he was knocked off. Kari charged at the other one, and slashed him off. "What are you doing here?"

"To the flight deck." Sam said.

"But CLU could be here any minute." Quorra said. "We'll never make it."

"Don't worry. They're going to be helping us." Sam said. Kari nodded.

* * *

_Rectifier 1F_

They rushed down to the flight deck, where there were many ships waiting for them.

"I've programmed for these ships to follow ours." Flynn said. "Should be enough for everyone."

"Flying planes inside of a Digital World, awesome!" Tai said. They all grabbed seats in them. The places risen, and they opened out the wings, and flew out of there, following Flynn's.

* * *

They landed near the portal, and they got out. They rushed as quickly as they can at the portal. Guards were lined up, and waiting to get them.

"Kari, take T.K., and get them to the portal." Tai said.

"Huh? But what about you?" Kari said.

"We're going to distract them." Matt said.

"You sure?" T.K. said.

"Yeah." Tai said. They got out their weapons, and charged at them. "Time for some payback!" They began to slash their way towards the portal.

* * *

_Portal_

The five reached the portal, and they saw CLU there.

"CLU." T.K. said, with a serious face on him.

"This is mine." Flynn said. "Thought you'd be here."

"You! You promised we would change the world, together!" CLU yelled. "You broke your promise! I took the system to it's maximum potential, and now, this is at my disposal!" Just then, something appeared behind CLU. It was Kuwagamon!

"Kuwagamon!" T.K. yelled.

"More like DarkKuwagamon!" Kari yelled. "Leave this one to us!" They ran up at the beast.

"This is sorta ironic that a digimon is here." T.K. said.

"And I don't think he's going to let them by." Kari said. "In fact, he never would." First off, DarkKuwagamon tried to slash at them with his pinchers, but they dodged at the right time, and slashed at him with speed. DarkKuwagamon used Power Guillotine, and slashed at them powerfully. T.K. protected Kari, and slashed back. They activated the Limit form, and dealt fierce damage. DarkKuwagamon then was about to cut them up with Scissors Claw, but they thankfully dodged that in time, and slashed through him.

"This is going to take a while." Kari said.

"And the portal's going to be closing soon." T.K. said. "What do we do?" Kari thought of something.

"I hope this works." Kari said.

"Huh?" T.K. said. Kari took out her digivice, and DarkKuwagamon was roaring, and turning into pixels. "Whoa! The digivice is hurting him!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Kari said. She took this chance to slash greatly at DarkKuwagamon, and went into Valor Form. Together they were able to bring him down to the ground, weak.

"Kari!" Tai yelled behind them. The rest of the group was behind them.

"What's that!?" Donald yelled.

"Another Digimon!?" Goofy yelled.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Patamon yelled.

"Not this guy again!" Tai yelled.

"He won't be here for long!" Kari yelled. They rose up, and used their digivices to digitize DarkKuwagamon. They then used their power to destroy all of it, and the pixels exploded with extreme light. The group went to Kari and T.K. celebrating. CLU was mad.

"I created the perfect system!" CLU said.

"Thing about perfection is, that it's unknowable." Flynn said. "It's impossible, but it is also right in front of us, all the time. You wouldn't know that, because I didn't when I created you. A certain friend helped me see it." Kari nodded. "I'm sorry CLU...I'm sorry." They stood there a long time, until CLU kicked him. Sam was outraged, and rammed into CLU, but was flipped over. Kari and Sora went over there to fight him. Flynn was down on the ground, while Quorra was there trying to get him up. "Go!" Quorra nodded, and flipped over CLU. She got out some sort of light dagger. "CLU! Remember what you came for!" CLU turned back towards Flynn, and the platform started to separate from them.

"Shouldn't we help them!?" Kari said.

"Wait." Quorra said. CLU kicked Flynn, and took off his disk, but it wasn't actually his disk.

"No..." CLU said. "No...Why?"

"He's my son." Flynn said. CLU threw the disk down, and started to go for the others. He jumped over the gap, and grabbed on the ledge in time. "GO!"

"Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! It's time!" Flynn yelled.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Sam...It's what he wants..." Agumon said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam yelled.

"Take her!" Flynn yelled. Quorra removed the disk from her, and gave it to Sam. "Yes!" He held it above him, and a bright beam of light surrounded them both.

"Whoa..." Tai said.

"Good-Bye, kiddo." Flynn said. The disk rose above the two, and Sam nodded towards Flynn.

"See you, Sam." Kari said. Sam looked at her, and nodded. CLU then got up, and started to run for them.

"Not so fast!" Sora yelled.

"You're not going to the outside world!" Tai yelled. Flynn emitted a pulsing ring from him, and when it reached CLU, it was sucking him in.

"He's...absorbing CLU." Patamon said. CLU was still resisting, and that's when a disk was thrown at him, and he lost his grip. They looked to see, that it was Rinzler.

"Tron..." Kari said. Tron then turned, and walked away. CLU was then pulled back, into Flynn, and when he did, a bright ball of light expanded from him.

"Look at that." Palmon said.

"This is intense." Matt said. Kari's keyblade shined once more. Held it down, and unlocked the keyhole, and went back to the scenery. Soon the ball went away. They turned back to see that Sam and Quorra was gone.

"They're gone." Tai said. "And so is the portal."

"This really brings back memories about the Digital World." T.K. said.

"Tron..." Kari said. "He helped us." She looked up. "Thank you, Tron." They turned back. "See you soon guys."

"I hope they went back okay." Gatomon said. "What about Quorra?"

"You know, she's just an ISO." Izzy said. "That's different than a Digimon."

"Don't worry about it." Sora said. "I'm sure they went back just fine."

"I guess we should head back." Tai said.

"Right." Kari said. They found the Gummi Ship, and left the world. Kari was looking back, in their original clothing. 'If there is a key of unlocking the path to the Digital World and the Real World, then, there can be a way of opening a path between our two worlds, and being together. And I'm the key. But what Apocalymon said back there really bugged me. A copy of me?...No...I shouldn't think of that. T.K. will always help me out through these certain situations. We are connected.' They took off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
